Home is Behind, the World Ahead
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Aili part II. Elves, dark forests, hidden pasts, and newfound love abound in this chapter of the saga. As the Company trudges on to Erebor, they meet a Skinchanger, the Men of Laketown, and the Elves of Mirkwood. What does Mithra hide under her sassy exterior? Will the company find out or will it remain hidden? Durin Family Fluff. Bofur/OC and Fili/OC with a side of Kiliel (#OTP!).
1. Another Awkward Introduction

**ALRIGHTY! I'M BACK WITH _DESOLATION OF SMAUG_! **

**OH, AND FOR THOSE WAITING FOR SOME FIA (FILI/MITHRA) FLUFF...YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE LOT LONGER. ME AND MY SISTER HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT... IT'S KINDA FUNNY HOW THIS WORKS, CUS MY SISTER BASICALLY CREATED MIA, SO...I'MMA GONNA TALK TO HER, AND BOUNCE MY IDEAS OFF HER. BUT WE PRETTY MUCH HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT...MWAHAHAHA...**

 **ANYWAY...ENJOY!**

 **AND TELL ME IF I MADE THE BAILI (BOFUR/AILI) SCENE FAR TOO CHEESY, AND WHAT-NOT...I WANT HONEST OPINIONS, GUYS. DON'T JUST BLOW SUNSHINE UP MY PROVERBIAL SKIRT.**

 **GOD BLESS, AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

(M) = Mia/Mithra

(A) = Aili

(M): I have one word to describe these past few days; _slow_. We walked slowly (due to the injuries nearly everyone on the Company had suffered during Azog's attack...I shiver just thinking about it.) and my thoughts flick to Thorin, up in front with Gandalf, as per usual. He's hardly said a word since the clifftop (not unusual in and of itself). That man (oops, _Dwarf_ ) was an enigma wrapped in a riddle, and baked in a mystery. I can't figure him out. However, in this past twenty-four hours or so...I have seen many different sides to Aili's stern uncle. It was unsettling, seeing the usually impassive and almost stone-cold Dwarf's face so...soft and conflicted. His eyes had shone with tears on that rock and in them, I saw pain and comfort, worry and relief publicly displayed on the King-in-Exile's face (not all at once, though), which was normally almost icily stony. A lot like Aili gets sometimes, I mused. Must be a Durin thing. I hope Fili never looks that way, though I suspect all Durin's folk have it in them. Sad.

But enough mushy talk. Back to reality. Every once in a while during the day, Bilbo was sent to scout out where that mangy Orc was, him and his henchmen. Each time, he reported that they were getting closer and closer.

Currently, it was twilight, and we were waiting for Bilbo to report back so that we could decide whether or not to camp right here for the night, or press on til dark.

I was leaning against the wall of rock we were hidden behind. And watching as Aili and Bofur, as well as Aili's brothers, were deep in hushed conference. Aili crossed her arms, pouting as Fili heaved at her backpack, trying (and failing) to get it off her.

=#=#=#=#=

(A): "Bofur...I'm fine." I said, voice more harsh than I meant, as I caught his worried gaze, his eyes wondering to my pack.

I am not gonna lie...it _hurts_ to hike with this stupid backpack constantly jabbing me, but I bit my lip and carried on as normally as I could. Bofur (and my brothers, apparently) saw right through my facade, and confronted me about it. They walked over toward me as soon as we stopped to wait for Bilbo, eyes almost angry and definitely confrontational as they played with their pack straps. Bofur now gave me a flat, unbelieving look. After our kiss, my feelings for Bofur have intensified, and now I just wanna kiss him again. But I don't want Fili and Kili involved in my love life. That could only go bad.

"Aili...don't start this again. With...all that's happened..." He said, grinning and winking at me knowingly, "I thought you were going to be more open with, uh, the Company, especially in matters of pain." He said, stuttering slightly.

"Exactly!" Chimed my brothers as Fili's hands descended on my straps, trying to pull my pack off. If they caught Bofur's drift, they didn't say a word about it. I crossed my arms like a child, pouting to complete the picture, too moody to realize that I needed this pack off my back. Fili knew better than to use his full strength on me, and subsequently he could not get the pack off. Bofur sends me a pleading look that nearly has me ripping the pack off.

"Please, Aili...we wanna help yah." I scowled darkly at them, too angry to feel guilty about hurting them. Especially Bofur, but my brothers, too. Deep down, I knew that they were just worried. They needn't be.

"Then leave me alone. My ribs are fine!" In truth, my ribs ached, but I was _not_ going to accept help. I can _do_ this! I'll ask Oin after everyone's asleep if he could make up a painkiller if it gets too painful. I'll ask him not to tell anyone about it. And no one will have to be the wiser.

"Don't hide this, Aili..." Kili said, frowning as if reading my thoughts. He knew me too well. I frowned.

"Oin's ointments only go so far." Fili added.

"It's _my_ problem, last I checked." I snapped, quickly tiring of this confrontation/interrogation, wrenching myself from the gripping hands. Bofur laid his hand against my shoulder again with a sad smile.

"It doesn't have to be _only_ yours." He said gently. "There's no shame in lettin' other people help those they love." He said, blushing, but making sure to sweep his hand toward my brothers as he did, but he winked at me. Fili was frowning, though, as he came forward again.

"Aili..." Whatever else Fili was going to say was cut off as Bilbo came jogging hurriedly back into camp, catching his breath as he keeled over slightly, hands on his knees.

"How close is the pack?!" Thorin demanded before Bilbo had even properly arrived at the camp. I guess he wants to know if we need to run, not walk. I prayed they weren't that close. Running would be the _worst_ thing for my ribs right now...

"Too close." Bilbo squeaked, panting. "Couple of leagues, no more." I gulped. No more taking it easy...guess I really will need a painkiller. Bofur eyed me knowingly, as if telling me not to push myself. I pretended not to notice. Bilbo's face then blanched. "But that's not the worst of it." He added ominously. I set my jaw, swallowing thickly. What could be worse than having an extremely angry pack of Orcs not ten leagues behind us? I dreaded to think...

Dwalin narrowed his eyes. "Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" He growled, hands already grasping his ax's handles. Bilbo shook his head as it lowered. He was still panting.

"No, but they will do." He then heaved a deep breath. "We have another problem." Murmurs arose around the gathered Dwarves. Then it hit me. We may have something _else_ on our tail besides those Orcs...oh, boy...what _else_ can go wrong?!

"Did they see you?" Someone guessed. My heart was pounding too harshly for me to distinguish properly.

"Give him some time!" I barked back, before realizing that it was Gandalf. I then clamped my jaw shut, heat flooding my cheeks. Oops. My hands went to my mouth, eyes wide in horror at what I had done.

"They saw you." Gandalf pressed (apparently ignoring me, thank Durin) when Bilbo did not reply immediately. Again, Bilbo shook his head, but I saw exasperation clear on his face. Gandalf then beamed at the Company.

"What did I tell you?" He chuckled, "Quiet as a mouse..." Murmurs and chuckles of agreement rang around the Dwarves, but Bilbo's eyes narrowed in high irritation. His mouth opened and closed. (he was too polite to try to talk over top of anyone who was already talking. I swear...this Hobbit was too polite for his own good sometimes...) But the Hobbit clearly wasn't done talking yet. And, much as I appreciate Gandalf making Bilbo and his accomplishments more prominent in this gathering...Bilbo looked ready to implode. I whistled as loud as I dared.

"Will you just-" I was drowned out by cheering Dwarves.

"Excellent burglar material." Gandalf added, smiling proudly down, and I almost felt guilty for trying to ruin this moment. Bilbo had never been more popular amongst us...and yet, he also needed to be respected.

"Will you just listen?!" Bilbo practically yelled, and the Company turned to him. It wasn't often that Bilbo rose his voice. He turned back the way he came. "I'm trying to tell you there's something else out there..." Bofur's eyes sought mine with a protective, yet curious glance. I shrugged, as clueless as him. He steps closer. Fili and Kili's protective gaze also flicked over to me. I stare blankly back before rolling my eyes. I was getting tired of being protected like I'm some helpless damsel-in-distress. Which I most certainly am _not_! Then, Gandalf got this odd look about him.

"What form did it take?" He asked, as if he already knew the answer. "Like a bear?" What...How...did...what don't we know that he does?! He infuriates me sometimes, with his stupid riddles, and his odd, vague manner of speech. Bilbo recoiled, doing a triple take, blinking furiously in his confusion.

"Ye—yes, but bigger." He said, almost sounding like he asking, not telling Gandalf what he saw. " _much_ bigger." He added fearfully. I gulped. Bofur's arm was suddenly around my waist. When did he get _this_ close? He planted a kiss on my temple, and I suddenly couldn't stop smiling, even when I caught Fili's gaze. His eyebrow rose suspiciously, but he made no comment, thank Eru. Kili was too focused on Bilbo to notice me and Bofur. Again...thank Eru. Kili would _never_ let it rest. I mean, neither would Fili, but...Kili's teasing is worse. Much worse. Gandalf said nothing, a disconcertingly blank stare across his face. I hate it when he does that. Bofur sent Gandalf an extremely vexed stare.

"You knew about this beast?" He asked, too polite to make it a demand. I snorted slightly.

"When _doesn't_ he know somebody before we meet them?" Bofur grinned at me. That grin faded when he saw Gandalf's frown as he turned to seemed to seek out something off in the distance.

"I say we double back!" Bofur suggested almost fearfully, to a few incredulous stares, though Uncle was the one who voiced anything.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" He snapped. Bofur dipped his head in respect and shame, and I could feel heat rising in his cheeks. My arm went around his waist and he seemed to relax a little. Murmurs of agreement arose, and I took the opportunity to plant a chaste kiss on Bofur's lips as Dwarves muttered and talked around us. I smiled.

"At least you tried." I whispered. Bofur shrugged.

Gandalf then spoke slowly, like you do when you are not really paying attention to the present, but rather are just lost in thought, replying automatically. Bofur bit his lip nervously as Gandalf spoke. His arm held me again, a bit tighter this time.

"There is a house...it's not far from here..." He said, nodding slightly, "where we _might_ take refuge." The Wizard said, stressing the 'might' like he himself was weighing the risk, and couldn't decide on what to do. There was also a hint of force behind the words. Like he _needed_ us to get there.

Uncle frowned. "Whose house?" He demanded, probably unwilling to trust Gandalf after the 'stunt' he pulled with Rivendell. This situation was too similar to that other one for Thorin's tastes. He didn't like not being in control of a situation, not knowing every aspect of it. "Are they friend or foe?" He added, probably just for good measure. Gandalf got that creepy blank stare again, and I quailed almost imperceptibly under his gaze. Even Gandalf seemed nervous about this, though, as he gave Thorin an answer.

"Neither." He said cryptically, and I frowned. How could someone be _neither_ friend or foe? "He will help us..." He said...with an uncertain edge to it. I gulped. "Or he will kill us." My face deadpanned.

" _Very_ helpful, Gandalf." I said. I was sassing a Wizard who could literally incinerate me anytime he wished. What _was_ I thinking? I looked away, hopeful that Gandalf could take a joke. Bofur was staring at me with a mixture of incredulity and amusement. Mithra scoffed, distracting the Wizard, but I could sense the underlying nerves. Bofur's beard tickled my temple as he nuzzled me encouragingly.

"Heh-heh...When we visited him, Gandalf, he was fine with it, remember?" Gandalf nodded to the Company, clearly holding a silent conversation with Mia. Mia frowned. "I'm sure it'll be fine...I hope." She whispered the last two words so softly, only those nearest her (Fili, Kili, Bofur and I) could hear it. Bofur paled visibly, and his grip tightened in that possessive way that states in no uncertain terms that I won't be let go anytime soon. It sent slight pain up my spine, but then a shiver erased any pain I'd felt. I managed to keep my wince to an eye twitch. Fili, on the other hand, let his jaw hang loose and ran his hand through his hair (At least, the hair that wasn't braided).

"Wanna run that by me again, Mia?" He whispered with a small (like 'I would have you tell me', not 'if you don't, I'll kill you') edge to it in her ear. It didn't escape either Fili's or my notice that she flinched away. Her eyes were twinkling, and her flinching expression turned into a smug smirk.

"Nothing." Fili frowned, but then Uncle spoke up again before he could say another word.

"What choice do we have?" Gandalf was still staring off into space (freaking me out _just_ a little) but he responded to Uncle's rhetorical question anyway.

"None." He said (still staring creepily off into space) and spun on his heel and stalked off. And just then, I heard a great and ear-splitting roar, much louder and fiercer than Wargs, coming from just behind us, it seems.

=#=#=#=#=

(M): Okay, Mia...think calming thoughts, think calming thoughts...

It's just Beorn, right?

He'll be fine, right? Just because he roared at us doesn't mean he's gonna kill us. I mean, he was roaring when it was Gandalf and I...oh, wait...

There was only two people for the older skin-changer to deal with then. Not seventeen. Oh, boy. This could get ugly. But...Gandalf knows what he's doing, right? Of course! He always does. And besides, Gandalf was right; we really don't have a choice. We have no ponies, no supplies, and there's hardly any water left in our waterskins. That, and those pesky Orcs are on us again. Stupid Orcs. Find someone else's life to ruin.

Ah, well...life is what it is.

Running across a plain at top speed isn't one of my favorite activities, mind you. But...neither is getting mauled and dismembered by an angry bear, so...here I am, running for my life alongside Fili, whose gaze flicks to me before he picks up pace. I hardly notice his gaze past the sight of forest, rushing past me, and it's not the small copse we are in. It's a forest back home. The one with an unmarked grave I myself had dug in the backyard, beneath a healthy maple tree. My mother's grave. Gritting my teeth I took off harder, trying to outrun both Fili and the memories I fight against every day. But...there is a part of me that hates these challenges. They're just...my attempt to keep him from getting too close.

After the way... _he_ treated me...I just can't go through betrayal again. I just can't.

I find it easier to prevent pain by never getting close than be left in the dust to deal with the sting of betrayal. So that's what I do. I hide from people, hardly getting to know them so it's easier to cut them away and leave.

So...why am I still here, still hanging with these Dwarves on their Quest?

I wish I knew as I sink my boots in the muddy stream, propelling myself after that blonde Prince, intent on making this last challenge count. But after that...no more. I'm sick of pushing him away. Especially since it only seems to be drawing him in. Maybe by suddenly inviting him in, things will calm down...

Oh, come _on_! _Another_ stream? Really? That's the third one! Ergh! Anyway, the three streams mean we're close to Beorn's house, if my memory serves.

It hasn't led me wrong before...just...to places I'd rather not tread, if at all avoidable.

Trees and underbrush came into view then, and with my ADHD (or so Gandalf calls it) I am mercifully distracted. Too many memories threatened to bubble forth. Bad memories.

A startled Robin fluttered right past my nose, just as I lept over a log, Fili right beside me. I grinned at him, and he smiled back, nonplussed by my competitiveness. Hopefully, he doesn't expect these challenges to continue. I hate them, but can't seem to stop them from happening. It's just been a thing between us. Fili doesn't seem to mind. He then smirked devilishly (why am I blushing?) and powered forward as we came out of the grove and onto flat-lands again. I raced after him, feeling slightly guilty for using my Elvin advantage here. Gandalf led us toward Beorn's homely cottage, yelling at the Dwarves to hurry as sounds of crashing and more roaring came from behind us.

Right. Angry Beorn on our tail. I hate having ADHD! Then, from out of nowhere, Bombur was passing me and Fili, who were close to being in the lead in this impromptu race.

What the heck?! Where did he come from?! How is he going that?! Fili seems to add beating Bombur to the challenge, and takes off after him, grinning adorably like an idiot. I turn my head to find Bofur and Aili close behind me and Fili as we enter the courtyard in front of Beorn's house. Normally, I would be awe-inspired by the natural beauty, but with our host himself on our tail, I can't spare the time. Bombur crashes into the door, and we all end up crashing into him, and in everyone's blind panic, no one thinks to simply lift the little latch holding the door closed. At least, no one but Thorin, who reaches up and flicks it quickly, and we all pile into the house. Bofur pulls Aili back, whispering something in her ear, and she frowns, but remains where she is, arms crossed.

Then a large, furry head slammed into the door.

=#=#=#=#=

(A): As we tear across the third stream (yes, _third_.), my ribs start to ache more than ever right now...despite what little healing Gandalf did back there, on the rock.

But I can now see the homely-looking cottage, and that helps power my legs.

That, and the terrible roars from behind. Those worked wonders on my clenched leg muscles.

Bilbo was suddenly beside me to my right, and Bofur raced along to my left.

"Is _that_ thing," I ask Bilbo, panting and nodding backwards, "the 'other problem' you were referring to?"

"Yes!" Came the frightened reply. Bilbo was pumping his little legs as fast as twin pistons, breathing hard.

"Oh, good! I was thinking it was a little rabbit for something!" I quip back. Bilbo scoffed, giving me an incredulous stare, but didn't reply as we ran. Just as well. The beast is getting closer. I pick up the pace, adrenaline working miracles right now. Bofur tears along beside me, eyes flickering occasionally to my ribcage. I roll my eyes. Honestly, he worries too much. I flicker between finding Bofur's concern sweet and romantic, or just irritating and slightly over-dramatic. I mean, he _knows_ I can handle myself, right?

Okay...his concern might not be misplaced. Banging into a wooden door was doing _nothing_ to ease my pain, amazingly. In blind panic, we pound on the door, heedless of the bolt that lays not half a foot above us. Thorin notices, thank Durin (I can't seem to reach that high without my chest flaring up), and we stumble and tumble into the house, just as that giant beast comes crashing out of the copse of trees, gaining quickly, roaring out as it came toward the house. Bofur pulls me aside, behind everyone else (much to my chagrin) and settles me a safe distance from anything that may or may not come through that door.

"Stay here, Aili. I'll not have yeh eaten." He said, in that 'I am very worried for you, so, for my peace of mind, _please_ just do as I say' voice. His lips meet mine for a quick, earnest kiss. "For luck." He whispers. And then he's leaving and, although I don't like admitting it, Bofur...may have a point. It's not like I'm prime fighting material here. My ribs ache too much for me to be quick on my feet, and I feel too drained without adrenaline to properly swing my sword. But I hated the idea of sulking in the background while my One and all my friends (not to mention my _family_ ) fight battles for me.

All in all, I hate being side-lined. Especially right after a kiss like that.

And then the beast's head came partly through the door, and (completely disregarding Bofur's stern words, which somewhat surprised me) I raced forward, clutching my sword, dread coiling in my gut as the iron point couldn't rise more than a few inches from the ground. Bofur tried to grip my arm, haul me back, but I wrenched free. If that thing gets in...by Mahal, I will NOT let that happen.

"Ack!" Screamed Mia as she ducked down to avoid the snarling teeth that snapped and bit at her hair and face. Fili then pulled her away, just as the door was closed, and a heavy bolt was lowered across the doorway to prevent the beast outside's entry. Mithra smiled at Fili, and he grinned back lopsidedly.

Ori looked quite pale and frightened as he turned to Gandalf.

"What is that?" He squeaked, eyes popping wide in terror. Gandalf frowned, but did that annoying stare off into space thing again.

=#=#=#=#=

(M): And here I thought our day couldn't get any _better_!

I just _love_ sprinting for my life and then having a huge set of drooling jaws snapping at my face, spraying spittle all over me. It just _makes_ my day.

"Ack!" Okay... _that_ bite nearly had my nose. I ducked down and then the beast withdrew, and I sagged against the door as the others slipped a heavy bolt over the door to make sure that thing stays out. I feel bad. We just locked Beorn out of his own house.

Probably not the greatest first impression we could've made. I am pleased that Aili disregarded Bofur's warning to stay where she is and at least tried to join us. However, her ribs couldn't have made it easy for the poor girl. I admired her determination, but really, now she's just being too stubborn for her own good. Then, Fili's arm is pulling me away. I then grinned up in relief at him, thankful that we had managed to at least stall our death for awhile. He smiled back. Ori, pale as a sheet, turned to Gandalf.

"What is that?" He squeaked out. Gandalf was doing that weird staring thing. I forgot how utterly creepy it is.

"Our host." He said. Way to be blunt, Gandalf.

"What?!" Came Aili's incredulous exclamation. She was leaning against a post, eyes wide in fear. The entire Company was breathing hard, sending Gandalf mixed looks of hatred and incredulity. I smiled. Gandalf did, too, looking around fondly. What is his amusement with Dwarves? Honestly, it's a bit odd, not to mention kinda creepy.

"His name is Beorn." Gandalf explained.

"Great guy, really." I added, chuckling. Aili sent me an unbelieving stare. Though Gandalf's face grew serious, his eyes never lost their amused sparkle.

"He is a Skin-Changer." He said, to confused glares. Gandalf sent me an amused look. "Sometimes, he's a huge black bear."

"You mean the one outside?" Aili muttered sarcastically.

"Well, yes, but...he's also a great strong man."

"Who could help us with our current lack of food and shelter." I chimed in. Gandalf's eyes grew serious as his explanation took a nosedive into heavier matters.

"The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with."

"And he's really a great guy, when you get to know him." I added, smiling. The smile dropped as Gandalf continued.

"However...he is not overfond of Dwarves." Gandalf would be bunt alive if glares could ignite their subjects.

=#=#=#=#=

(A): Oh, this is just _perfect_! How many people who _don't like us_ is Gandalf gonna take us to?! This Beorn guy sounds like a real headcase.

"Gandalf...we need to discuss your friends _before_ we meet them." I muttered.

"Bit too late to turn back now." Fili replied, sending Mithra a look that said _this isn't over._ She flinched away under his glare. Gandalf's rushed explanation about Mithra's past was brought to mind. Something about not being treated kindly. What did that mean?

What exactly had this girl been through?

Bofur found me after everything had settled down, kissing me with relief before going back to the door, leaving me with my brothers (thankfully, everyone had somehow missed our kiss. Or if they did, they didn't mention it yet), to make sure the beast wasn't going to try and get in again. My brothers' presence was the only thing that kept me by their side, and not at Bofur's. I would not have them thinking I had abandoned them in favor of my One.

"But we can reason with him, like Gandalf said." Kili said, smiling without confidence. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Let's hope so."

"He's leaving." Ori announced, sounding incredibly relieved. Dori came rushing over, grabbing his little brother's arm.

"Come away from there." He barked, dragging Ori a good distance away. "It's not natural, none of it." I then noticed Bofur making his way over to where Bombur stood a little ways away.

"You alright, brother?" He asked. Bombur nodded.

"I'm fine, Bofur. Yeh worry too much."

"Tell me about it." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's obvious." Dori speaks up again, distracting Bofur and Bombur. "He's under some kinda dark spell." Gandalf looked down his nose at the overly worried Dwarf.

"Don't be a fool. He is under no enchantment but his own." I raised a brow at him.

"What does _that_ mean?" Gandalf chose to ignore me, however, as the Company had a look around.

"All right now, get some sleep. All of you." Gandalf said, taking off his hat and walking toward the back of the house. "You'll be safe here tonight..." There was something else he added under his breath, and I huffed, opening up my mouth to ask what it was, but ended up seeking out a good place to settle my pack and roll out my bedroll.

I had forgotten all about the backpack in my rush of adrenaline. I soon found a nice little niche, complete with hay for added comfort, dropped off my pack, grunting in pain when it slid off my shoulders, and almost instantly, my brothers were there, right as I turned around.

"Come." Fili said, hand gripping my arm tightly. I frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Fili didn't look at me as he replied.

"Oin. You need to get those ribs looked at again. He's been worried. So has Bofur." I then huffed, but made no move to resist further as I was led toward the old healer, who was busy trying to get his trumpet back into some semblance of the right shape. Bofur was nearby. He grinned, relieved, when I was sat down in front of Oin. I grinned back, blushing ever so slightly. Oin set his trumpet down and gave me a look. The look that told me he was calculating me, assessing me.

"Ah. I've been worried about you. Yer ribs seem to be bothering you more than you say." My eyes flashed. I didn't need anyone worrying about me, honestly! I'm 75! I can take care of myself. "Don't you even sit there and deny it, Aili. Let's see it then." Oin ordered sternly, but not unkindly. I glared at him, but in the end carefully peeled my shirt off. I glanced down, and was horrified to discover that bruises ran rampant down my torso, and ugly, very slight infected cuts ran down my ribcage. _Perfect_.

Oin frowned at me. "Why didn't you say anything?" There it is. The demands. I frowned.

"I could handle it just fine by myself. I don't need everyone hovering over me, badgering me, telling me to do this and don't do that. I am seventy-five years old." Oin rolled his eyes.

"That may be, but my point still stands. Yer ribs have been hurting you more then they should."

"Or would, if you let people help you." Fili muttered, arms crossed sourly over his chest as he leaned against a nearby pillar. I sent Fili a darkened glare as Oin bustled about me. I hardly noticed the sting of the cleaning as I kept my gaze squarely on the Dwarves around me. I noticed Bofur slipping something of his down to claim the hay pile in the niche nearest mine. Oh, man! The Company will definitely talk now. Thorin's not dumb. He'll catch on. I don't think I am ready for Thorin's reaction, whatever it might be. I might be able to handle a good reaction (stern words to both me and Bofur, and a warning to Bofur about not hurting me, blah, blah, blah...) but a harsh reaction (an outright refusal to allow me to court Bofur) would crush me.

"He has a point." Oin muttered as he worked, wrapping new cotton strips around my middle. "I could have spared yeh much pain and suffering, if you had only let me look at it. If you had swallowed your pride." Oin's chiding tone squashed any angry retort that was bubbling up. He was right. I need to let people help me, especially when my health and life are on the line. If Oin hadn't insisted on seeing my ribs...my wounds would have been infected. And that could have ended with me dead.

I have been a jerk toward my brothers, my friends, and even my One. I need to make amends. I need to apologize. I bit my lip, humbled, and let Oin work. Fili smirked and left to tend to other matters.

"Do you know who gave me the idea of making sure you were okay?" Oin asked nonchalantly. I frowned.

"Not really."

"Gandalf. He just said, 'have you noticed anything odd about Aili?' and I told him no. He just nodded, and left. I got a feeling about the wizard's words, and decided to make sure you were completely fine." I fidgeted nervously.

"Oin...I've been a utter jerk. I...I...I'm sorry." Oin smiled.

"No need to apologize. I've dealt with worse patients than you." We fell into a comfortable silence that spoke more than words would have, and by the time I was done being treated, Bofur was almost done getting a stew together. He reported that Thorin gave him the go-ahead to use up the last of our supplies. It would add to our plight, and it may just make our host sympathetic enough to let us live and get more supplies for the road. Hopefully. I sent Fili out with a few bowls. He gave one to Kili, and the other to Mithra. She lept nearly ten feet into the air, but recovered quickly.

=#=#=#=#=

(M): "Gandalf..." I called softly as the Dwarfs dispersed from the door. He was at my side in a few moments, chuckling.

"Yes?"

"Take a look at Aili." I said, nodding toward the Dwarrowdam in question. She hides it well, but anyone with eyes can see she's in pain. Gandalf frowned, and did as I suggested.

"Hmm, yes. Those wounds will need to be tended to immediately, whether her pride can suffer it or no." He muttered, almost angrily (making me quail _almost_ visibly. I hate it when people are angry. It makes them sound too close to... _him_.). I stood there, watching as Oin treated Aili, (FINALLY) and Bofur grinned at her as he stirred the pot and she came over to help out.

I was so distracted, I hardly noticed Fili's approach when the stew was done, and the only warning I got was his hand on my shoulder.

The slight squeeze had me leaping nearly into the ceiling and whirling to face the blonde Dwarf. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was not the tall body and long brown hair I had been expecting...

"Fili! Give a girl a little warning next time!" I cried. Fili scoffed, but his eyes flicked over me curiously. It sent a shiver up my spine. I hated when people looked at me like that.

"I did. I cleared my throat when I was in earshot, and then again when you didn't respond to my question if you wanted dinner." Fili said with a shrug, but his eyes never leave me. It's disconcertingly calculating, that look. I hate it. It's what led to a long, uncomfortable discussion with Gandalf about my troubled past.

That and...one more thing. Vivid nightmares of back then...

I shuddered and cleared my throat.

"Well, I was...doing a weapons check before I bid everyone a goodnight, like I always do." Fili laughed.

"First your arms, right? Then..."

"The legs, then the chest, yes." I mused, chuckling. I took the soup and Fili left to get more bowls to pass out to the exhausted Company. Aili was returning to the Company at large, arm in arm with Bofur, but the pair separated as soon as they were within the peripheral vision of the Company. Bofur seemed relieved and happy. Aili seemed slightly annoyed and subdued, but also happy. When those two were together...it wasn't possible to see them unhappy. The stew Bofur made (for the first time in a while...with out Aili) was decent, made with the last of our supplies. It was a mixture, everything was literally stewed together in a melting pot. I've had worse, though, on the road with Gandalf. It's always something exciting when Gandalf cooks. Although it's usually also fairly burnt. You never knew what to expect. The Dwarves settled down to sleep. I found myself across the hall from the Durin brothers. Oh, Aule! I should probably move...but there really isn't another open space.

With flaming cheeks and fidgety nerves, I closed my eyes and exhaustion took it's toll at last.

=#=#=#=#=

(A): I tossed and turned as carefully as I could without hurting my broken ribs. No matter what I tried, I simply could not sleep. I just...couldn't. My brothers were unperturbed by my movement. Once again, I found one arm from each brother draped over me.

This has become a habit over the past few days, ever since the clifftop. I don't mind. It's better than having them think I was pushing them away. However...my gaze quite frankly kept drifting to the wall that separated me from Bofur. Finally, I start to feel my eyelids close in slumber.

An especially loud gasp was the only thing that woke me. I sit bolt upright, and immediately looked to my right and left, expecting that one of my brothers had been having a nightmare, and needed me to awaken them.

And then my eyes looked across the hall. There was Mithra...and she was shaking, rocking back and forth slowly, panting as quietly as she could. It made a sad sight. Bewildered, half awake, and curious, I quickly crossed the hall. I wrapped my arms around my friend, and her fists thrash against my chest painfully. I grunt, but don't make a grab for her wrists until she calms slightly. I run my hand over her hair.

"Shhh...sshh..." I whisper, and she started sobbing into my shoulder. "It's alright. You're okay...you're okay..."

"No..." She whispered. "There is something wrong with me..." I frowned.

"Who told you that?" Now that I was fully awake, I didn't need to ask. Something made me anyway.

"M-my b-brother." She said through a hiccup. Her hands clutched at my tunic. I smoothed her hair again.

"Well, he's an idiot, then, Mia. There's nothing wrong with you at all. Absolutely nothing."

"But I'm a hybrid! A Delf!" I cringed. 'Delf' was an extremely derogatory and rude way of addressing a Dwarf/Elf hybrid. Not that there were many of them out there, but...

"That's what makes you special, not wrong and different. It's something not many people can claim to be. You are my friend, Mithra. I will not have you call yourself a 'delf' again." Mia seemed confused.

"Why are you so nice? All of you?" She asked. "You have nothing to gain from being around me."

"Except your wit and charm. It seems to be working harder on Fili than anyone else." By now, Mia was turned so her back leaned into my chest. She hiccuped again.

"Yeah. It's...odd. I _never_ get as close to someone as I have gotten to Fili. And the Company, too. It's like..."

"Like what?" I prompted.

"Like a family. Like everyone cares, _really_ cares about me."

"Of course." I said, trying to keep the incredulity of all this from my voice. "Not everyone's a heartless monster, out to get you." Mithra pushed away, hurt and confusion vying in her eyes, which were still swimming with tears.

"Y-you know?" She asked fearfully. I slowly nodded. It would be worse to lie to her. I gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Horror, shock and betrayal became visible on Mia's white face.

"Gandalf told me at Rivendell. He simply said that your brother never treated you right, and that you fled. Nothing more. He seemed to know just how much was not his place to tell."

"I had asked him not to say _anything_ about it." Mia growled.

"I'm glad he did. Would you rather have me ask you what was wrong? Force you to explain?" Mithra shook her head vigorously.

"No. But...I had thought I was beyond nightmares by now. I had thought that I could move on...apparently not."

"I think...you need something to cheer you up." I said gently. Mia nodded against my collarbone, having turned again. Her arms were around me once more. "How about the time Fili and Kili nearly started a forest-fire?" Mithra pulled back, eyes widened.

"They nearly started a forest-fire?!"

"Yes. So...it was a lovely night out, and Mum had the windows of the house open to catch the breeze. And Fili and Kili suddenly get the idea to try and start a fire. They reasoned that they could do it easy enough, as they had seen our uncle do it so many times. They didn't know to place a ring of rocks around the fire. They just gathered up leaves and twigs and struck the tinder." Mia tittered softly.

"They didn't!"

"Oh, yes. It hadn't rained for a while, so the leaves were bone-dry and brown, not an once of moisture. So, naturally, they caught fire easily. It spread so quickly...I feared it would never go out. It's quite frankly a miracle they're still alive, honestly. Thorin was mad enough to catch fire himself." Mithra giggled.

"That's excellent teasing material."

"I only give out the best." Mia smiled, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Thanks, Aili. I am glad you consider me a friend."

"Good night, and may Eru guard your dreams." I said, before slipping back under my brothers' arms, and promptly fell asleep.

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE LONGER THAN EXPECTED, BUT I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT. AND THAT IT MAKES UP FOR THE HORRIBLY LONG HAITUS. UGH. NO EXCUSE! SOOORRRRRRRYYYYY!**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I** _ **NEED**_ **TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THERE ISN'T ANY IMPROVING IF NO ONE CHALLANGES YOU. I SWEAR I WON'T GET UPSET.** **Unless it's a flame.**


	2. Leaving Beorn for the Wild

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, GUYS! I AM HAPPY TO GET THIS TRAIN EVER CLOSER TO THE IMFAMOUS MIRKWOOD FOREST. A LOT OF STUFF HAPPENS THERE...HEH, HEH. HOPEFULLY, THIS WON'T TAKE TOO LONG! ;)**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

(M) = Mia/Mithra

(A) = Aili

=#=#=#=#=

(M): Last night was _embarrassing_! Being caught by Aili, who just happens to be sister to _Fili_ , and being consoled and comforted like I was a child...it...it...

It felt...genuinely nice, hearing Aili say those things about friends.

If only she actually wanted to be friends with the likes of _me_ , a hybrid Delf.

But no. No one _really_ wants to get to know me. They say they're my friends, but...I just can't seem to believe it...although for some reason I believe that Aili is one of the _extremely_ rare exceptions to the rule. Gandalf, Bofur, Fili (oddly), Bilbo, and Aili seem to be the only friends that I have made on this trip, though Gandalf I have known much longer than anyone else.

I groan and push my eyelids up as I smack my lips and prepare to sit up. Only to feel something crawling up my arm. I peek tentatively at it, and recoil in terror.

It's a bee. A giant...ever-loving _bee_. I just...can't stand bees. I can't. With their unnatural number of legs, and their fuzzy bodies, pressing against my skin, which crawls at the feeling of the insect on my arm. I lay perfectly still, praying that salvation will come soon...then, as if in answer to my prayers, Aili woke up.

=#=#=#=#=

(A): The thing that woke me was an unpleasant crawling, tickling sensation on my nose. I blinked, scrunched my nose, and subtly shook my head, but nothing got the large bee from it's perch at the bridge of my nose. I huffed at it, and that seemed to clear it away. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"Aili...help me." Came a whisper. Mithra. A bee was on her shoulder, but other than that, she looked the same as when I'd left her last night. I saw nothing wrong. "T-the bee...get it off, please..." She begged. I scoffed.

"It's just a bee."

" _Please_." Came an insistent whisper, hoarse with fear. I rolled my eyes, and walked over. I swiped at the offending insect, and it buzzed off. I then caught sight of Bilbo, a little ways away, standing up and slipping on his jacket.

"You must smell like honey." Came Fili's voice, distracting me as he came forward. He smiled at the sight of us. "Gandalf has us gathering in a room at the back. He won't tell us anything. Come along!" He said, spun on his heel, and walked away. We trailed him, still yawning. We found him in a room that led out to the yard, though no one was exiting the room. Mithra gulped as she caught sight of Beorn through the window. I walked in to several of the Dwarves arguing whether or not to just run out the back and be done with it. I scoffed.

"There is no point in arguing." Me and Gandalf called at once.

"We need supplies." I said, just as Gandalf continued his speech.

"We cannot cross the Wilderland without Beorn's help." I rolled my eyes. I wanted to ask the wizard how confident he was that Beorn would actually help us, but held my tongue. It didn't matter, as long as Beorn helped, right? "We'll be hunted down before we even reached the forest."

"Wait..." Came Mia's nervous voice. "You were being serious about going through Mirkwood?!" Fili frowned at Mia, but she was already looking away. I thought of last night. Mithra had never looked so terrified to my knowledge, all because of one stupid Delf (I think he fully deserves that title, after 'not treating her properly', which somehow led to Mithra's nightmares and everything else) and his prejudice. It was not Mithra's fault she got more Dwarfish blood than Elvin...

Gandalf beat me to the quick, though.

"It's the fastest way through, Mithra."

"Yeah, but...it's _Mirkwood_. You know what it's like nowadays."

"Oh, please. It'll be fine as long as you stay on the path. You know that." Mithra looked uneasy, but held her tongue. "Now...this will require some delicate handling." I then saw Bofur by the window and walked over, already smiling. He started slightly when my arms went around him from behind. I chuckled as I rested my head on Bofur's shoulder. Bofur hummed. I vibrated, a now familiar chill running down my spine.

"Someone'll see." He whispered.

"Don't really care right now." I mumbled back, digging my chin in playfully. When Bofur moved away, I planted a kiss on his lips. Chaste and innocent, the way we most enjoy them. Everyone was too focused on Gandalf to notice us, anyway...

"We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." My eyes snapped open. Bofur, having the same reaction, broke away.

"And you're thinking it was a _good_ idea to bring us here, and force ourselves into his home?!" I blurted, having regrettably broken away from our kiss a few seconds before. Bofur chuckled beside me. His fingers tickled my side. I giggled as softly as possible, and smacked his hand away. This was a bit much yet in public...honestly...

"I will go first. Mithra, too. A familiar face should help calm him." Gandalf then turned to Bilbo. "Uh, Bilbo? You come with me, as well." Bilbo blanched. Thorin, now knowing better than to mistrust Gandalf's advice, nodded the Hobbit forward.

"I-i-s this a good idea?" Bilbo squeaked as he came forward. Gandalf looked slightly peeved.

"Yes, now, the rest of you, you just wait here. And don't come out until I give you the signal." Bofur, now growing steadily more worried, threw Gandalf a wary glance.

"Right. Wait for the signal." He repeated anxiously.

"And no sudden moves, or loud noises, and don't overcrowd him. Only come out in pairs. Right." He turned to leave, then whirled back. I groaned. How much more do we need to keep in mind when approaching him?! "No, actually, Bombur, um, you count as one, so you should come out alone. Remember...wait for the signal." Was Gandalf's final words of encouragement before he left.

"I call going out with Mithra!" Fili chirped. I scoffed.

"Haven't you been paying attention, numbskull?" Mia hissed, though I swear I saw a bit of a blush to her cheeks. "Gandalf told me to go with him and Bilbo." Fili flushed.

"Well, pardon me for not hanging on Gandalf's every word!"

"It's not a half-bad idea." Mithra muttered, before she, too, vanished out the door.

"The signal. Right. What signal would that be?" Bofur said, just missing Gandalf as he left through the doors.

=#=#=#=#=

(M): Why doesn't Fili seem physically capable of keeping his eyes off me?!

It's...a bit weird. His gaze seems to pierce right through me. But...not in the way _his_ gaze had. Fili's gaze seems like a doctor's. Determining what's wrong, not like a robber, trying to assess whether or not you're worth their time. It makes me get goosebumps. I shook the feeling off as Bilbo chuckled.

"You're nervous." Gandalf frowned.

"Nervous? What nonsense."

"I am. A little." I whispered, so softly I had trouble hearing myself. Bilbo and the wizard halted a safe distance away from the ax the Shape-Shifter was using to chop wood. Thinking of the last time I was in this house, I almost ran into Bilbo.

"Good morning!" Chirped Gandalf with false cheer. Beorn hadn't heard Gandalf apparently, and kept chopping wood. Gandalf moved out of the way to avoid sudden decapitation, and prepared to try and greet Beorn again. "Good morning!" He repeated. This time, he got a response. Beorn glared at us over his shoulder. I gulped.

"Who are you?" The deep, raspy, throaty voice of the Skin-changer came. His one visible eye never left us.

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Introduced the wizard. I smiled up at the tall Skin-Changer, and went to hug his legs, but stopped when Beorn took a step back.

"Right. You don't like hugs." I reminded myself timidly.

"And Mithra Earthstrider, my companion." Gandalf said, as I settled for crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ah, yes." Beorn grinned slightly. "How could I forget you, milady?" His smile then faded. "Though I have never heard of him." Beorn said, nodding toward Gandalf, who frowned.

=#=#=#=#=

(A): I waited by Bofur, who had yet to move from his perch, looking out the window at the conference being held. His arm went automatically around my waist in that kinda romantic, slightly possessive way.

"Wait, wait..." He said, never taking his eyes off the two Men conferring. Gandalf was saying something about Radagast, but I could hardly hear him over the Dwarves preparing themselves, and Kili's chuckling at the awkward scene Fili had made as Gandalf, Mithra and Bilbo left to talk to Beorn. A sudden thought occurred to me...

"How are we supposed to know when to go if we don't know what the signal is?" I asked Bofur, his hat pressing into my temple. I smirked at his confused face, but refrained from giggling. The situation was much too serious for such things.

"I suppose we'll know when the signal comes." He said, pressing a kiss to my cheek quickly. Then, he saw Gandalf wave his hand. Bofur's face lit up. "That's the signal!" He called. Dwalin and Balin came forward, and left without a word. Even from where I stood, I could see Gandalf's face drop.

=#=#=#=#=

(M): I think Gandalf isn't pleased that hardly anyone he revisits remembers him, but if he is, he hides it well.

"I'm a Wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the Southern Borders of Mirkwood." I got a chill up my spine. I _hate_ that place...

Bilbo?! He's now hidden behind Gandalf's large, flowing robes, completely concealed behind the wizard.

"What do you want?" Beorn demanded, eyes flashing with both anger at our continued presence when he was trying to work, and recognition when Radagast was mentioned. Gandalf swallowed subtly.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality." Gandalf's smile faltered. "You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings here last night..."Gandalf trailed off as he spun half-way around to indicate which building he meant, or something. But, as he did, Bilbo was revealed, pale as a sheet. The Half-Ling swallowed. Beorn's grip went tight again on the handle of his ax.

"And who is this little fellow?"

=#=#=#=#=

(A): "Bofur..." I whisper worriedly. "I don't think that's the signal..." Bofur's fingers traced my back good-naturedly.

"Nonsense!" He replied cheerily. Apparently, he missed the large, _very_ imposing figure of Beorn raise his ax as the pair of Dwarves came into the light. I suppose it is easy to miss when your planting a kiss on my temple, but still...

"Look at Beorn! He's about to _kill_ Balin and Dwalin!" Sure enough, the harsh, threatening posture of the Skin-Changer did not fade as Gandalf stuttered to explain. Bofur's face fell, and he suddenly grew more serious.

"A-and I m-must confess that, ah, s-several of our group are, in fact, Dwarves." Gandalf said, but I could barely hear him over the sound of Dwarves neatening themselves up before going to meet our host, who had yet to drop the ax.

"Do you call two 'several'?" The tall Man growled, looking slightly confused, but nonetheless threatening. Gandalf nodded for what felt like the thousandth time during this one conversation.

"Well, uh, n-now that you p-put it that way..." Any coherent words were lost as Gandalf failed to work his tongue in his anxiety. As Gandalf started counting (Beorn getting paler with every finger Gandalf counted up), Bofur mistook Gandalf's hand motions as another signal.

"No, wait!" I tried to hiss, but the pair, Oin and Gloin this time, came walking nervously out. Gandalf's face fell. Beorn tensed again. Gandalf turned to the Skin-Changer with an innocent smile.

"Oh, uh, here are some more of our, ah, happy troop." I must admit, Gandalf is a master wordsmith here. By selecting words to describe our number that signify larger amounts of people than Beorn currently knows about, he's reeling the Skin-Changer in, making him interested, despite himself, in how so many Dwarves could come to be in his house. He was even looking more and more resigned as more and more Dwarves came out. Dori and Ori were next (do you ever see them apart?). Thankfully, Dori had the sense (or not, depending on how you look at it) to add 'at your service' in a nervously polite tone.

"I don't want your service!" Beorn growled. Gandalf whipped back from sending Bofur and I a glare through the window to try and calm the frankly quite intimidating Man down.

"Absolutely understandable." Said the Wizard. I face-palmed as Bofur motioned the next pair forward. I gulped as Fili and Kili came out of the doorway. Thankfully, Beorn was not yet homicidal, though he looked ready to start swinging at any moment.

"Oh! Fili and Kili, I'd quite forgotten. Yes..." Gandalf muttered. Bofur then gave up waiting for whatever he deemed a signal, grabbed his brother, cousin, and Nori before coming out. I smacked my forehead, but slipped out without being seen, at least until Fili grabbed my arm, and I ended up in plain sight of the angry Skin-Changer. I blanched as Beorn sent an angry look my way, as he had with all newcomers. With a demand from Beorn to know if there were any left, Uncle came out, leaning against the doorway. Again, recognition seemed to dawn in Beorn's eyes. I refrained (but only just) from rolling my eyes. Everyone seems to know the great Thorin Oakenshield before they ever lay eyes on him. I guess he really is famous for the Battle of Moria, and for leading his people for several years, until we settled down in the Blue Mountains.

"You must be hungry by now." Beorn said, with forced politeness. "Come. May as well eat, before you all set off again." It was clear from his tone that he would not let us stay more than was strictly necessary.

=#=#=#=#=

(M): Okay...not gonna lie...I thought Beorn would _kill_ each and every one of those Dwarves, right then and there! Thank Valinor he didn't! He led us inside, growling under his breath. He disappeared into the kitchen, coming back within minutes and a few moments later, the tables were laid with food and drink, as well as cutlery, plates and tankards, and anything else we may need at a meal. We sat down, and began eating in a somewhat subdued manner. Beorn filled my tankard with his rich, creamy milk. I thanked him and he almost smiled back. He then went around the table, filling tankards as though he couldn't trust us with his things, receiving scattered nods and mumbled thanks. Probably wise to keep a firm grip on your things when I'm around, really...I do have a habit of being clumsy...

"So...You are the one they call Oakenshield?" It was the first time Beorn had spoken since leading us into his home. I gulped. Thorin, however, merely nodded. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" It was really more of a demand.

"You know of Azog?" Thorin replied, still not looking directly at Beorn. For only a few seconds before he snapped his head to look at our host. "How?" It was an honest question, but judging by the way Beorn subtly flinched, eyes flashing in sorrow and rage, grief and fury vying for the greatest presence, it was pretty much a taboo subject. Beorn cleared his throat.

"My people were the first to live in the Mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north." I grimaced, knowing where this story was headed...pain and death. No one dared speak, allowing Beorn to either continue his tale or not. There were no pressing questions, something I think even Beorn appreciated. "The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved." His voice was so deep and low...I could feel it vibrating in my chest, though not in the way that Fili's voice made me feel...(what am I saying?) "Not for work, you understand, but for sport." He growled. I licked my suddenly dry lips. It obviously pained him. I wanted to tell Beorn he didn't need to continue, but found that I couldn't speak. I hated hearing about other people's sufferings... _hated_ it. My past was bad enough, but this poor Man...he has clearly been through so much heartache and loss...no wonder he hates people. They must treat him differently because he's been tortured, or simply because he's a Skin-Changer. I can honestly say that I can relate to being 'different' and 'special' in others' eyes. I was discriminated against openly, no one bothering to lower their voices. All but Gandalf spat at me when I past, noses scrunched as if I were something smelly and unclean.

And then there's this Company. They are always looking out for one another, even going as far as to help _me_ , some stupid little girl filled with stupid little dreams of adventures in distant lands. I just hope they aren't too harsh when they thrust me aside when they're done with me. I want to leave with a proper farewell, and no hard feelings. It'll be easier that way...I think. But wait...if that was true, if they just want me to help them, then cast me aside...why am I still here? I am literally useless here. I've been nothing but an extra mouth to feed. And then there's the matter of my bloodline. I am a Delf, a mutant in the eyes of either race I belong to.

" _That's what makes you special, not wrong and different. It's something not many people can claim to be. You are also my friend, Mithra. I will not have you call yourself any different."_

Aili was really concerned for me last night, though. It seemed like she really meant every word. Maybe Aili's truly a friend, but...not many others are as friendly, except Gandalf, Oin, Bofur, Fili and Bilbo. If I ever accept friends, they'd be at the top of the list.

That thought brought a smirk on. Fili glanced at me, and I held out my hand knowingly. Fili glared at my proffered hand, before sighing.

"You got lucky, Mia." He grumbled as he passed me the ten coins we had bet on whether or not Beorn would kill us (figured I wouldn't have to pay up if Beorn killed us on sight). We still had a bet on whether or not he would give us supplies for the road, though. I have a strong suspicion that I will get ten more coins, though, when we leave.

=#=#=#=#=

Fili's arm wrapped around mine and forcibly dragged me away as soon as breakfast was done. I knew better than to make a scene about it as I was almost literally dragged over toward a small side-room and thrust in. Fili rounded on me as he all but slammed the door.

"What is your problem?" I asked, beating Fili to the first words. His face was inquisitive, demanding. And I didn't like it.

"You and Bofur are together." Was all he said. I scoffed. Just because he's my elder brother...does _not_ mean he can be a pain in my backside about my relationship with Bofur!

" _So_? It's not like it's been inappropriate or anything!"

"But still. You never told me or Kili."

"It's _my_ life! If I want to love, I'll love. If I want to be cold and impassive, that's what I'll bloody well be! You may be my eldest brother, but you don't need to lord it over me like this!" I yelled, quite angry and cross with Fili for _daring_ to question the morality of my relationship, which has been nothing but pure and innocent in the very short while since it started.

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything! I'm just confirming what I have noticed!" He retorted hotly. His fists were shaking and clenching tightly at his sides, as were mine. "Don't think you've been all that secretive with it!"

"We weren't meaning to be! Mahal, why is this an issue?!" I screamed, my hands thrown angrily in the air. "You know Bofur, have known him for several years, _decades_ even! You _know_ he would _never_ even think-"

"I know! Gah! Just forget it." He said, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I stayed in the small storage room for several moments, gathering myself. Deep breaths helped. Soon, I was calm enough to be among other people. I exited, and slipped in among the other dwarves, finding Bofur and kissing him in full sight of Fili, which made him stalk away to enjoy his soup with Mia. Okay...the hypocrite! He's totally starting to fancy Mithra, and yet he dares to question _my_ relationship?!

"What's wrong, amralime?" Bofur whispered, his mouth close to my ear. I stiffened at the closeness, fighting off a giggle despite myself.

"Nothing."

"Don't hide away, Aili." He whispered. "Not again. There's some bee in your bonnet and I want to remove it." I chuckled despite my previous sour mood at Bofur's choice of words.

"Fili's just being Fili, that's all." I reply, rolling my eyes. Bofur cocked a brow.

"Really? What'd he do this time?" I sigh.

"He just wanted to confirm that you and I are, uh, an item."

"We are, are we not?" Bofur asked. I turned to look him fully in the eyes to emphasize the sincerity of my coming words.

"Bofur, we are one being before Mahal. I know it." I whispered, placing a hand against his chest. Bofur grinned in relief at me.

"Glad to hear it, Aili. I love you."

"I love you, too, Amralime." I replied, before standing up and explaining that I wanted a walk. Bofur replied that he wanted to talk with his brother and cousin, so I headed out on my own. Kili soon found me. I knew what he wanted, and kept walking around, admiring everything around me.

"So...you and Bofur, huh?" He asked, grinning ear to ear. I sighed.

"Fili told you?" The smile slowly faltered.

"Yes. Why'd you hide it?"

"I'm not ready for Uncle's reaction, no matter what it may be." I sigh again. "I am truly sorry. I had no right to keep something like that hidden, but...I felt it right." Kili frowned.

"You thought I'd tell Uncle?" I blushed. Kili was right. I should've had more faith and trust in my brother.

"Y-yes, but not now. Sorry." Kili sighed. It was clear he was disappointed in me. I was disappointed in myself, fer Mahal's sake!

"No more secrets, alright?"

"Alright." I promised, knowing that I could never hide anything from Kili, anyway. He knew me better than I know myself. We embraced to seal the forgiveness and once we'd broken apart, I saw everyone heading inside and packing their things, so I followed their example. I found Fili in the niche we had shared. I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Fili...I wanted to...apologize. I was out of line, snapping at you like that." Fili chuckled.

"Nah, I was foolish in making rushed judgments. Forgive me."

"I will if you do." I replied, smirking. Fili laughed.

"Then let's put this behind us." As with Kili, I embraced my brother with forgiveness. I then smiled.

"So...did Beorn agree to help us?" Fili nodded as Kili swiftly swept his things haphazardly into his pack.

"Aye, sis." He said, smirking. "So Fili here owes Mia another ten coins." Fili groaned.

"That I do. I've lost too much money on this quest."

"Than perhaps you should stop gambling, Fili." I replied, giggling. Fili shrugged.

"Probably true." We headed out to find everyone already saddling up and mounting ponies. I tied my pack gratefully to my saddle and swung up, grimacing at the pain of the movement in my ribcage. I need to ask Oin to check it tonight, if he has time. They're feeling better, though. Bofur brought his pony over and mounting it with ease.

"Are you alright, Aili?" I smiled.

"Yes, Bofur. Since Oin checked me over again, I've been steadily getting better. And don't say 'I told you so', please." I added, chuckling. Bofur smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Up ahead, Thorin called for Gandalf. Moments later, we were on the move. It felt good to be back in a saddle, and not having to worry about exerting my ribs. Time slipped by as the leagues increased between us and Beorn's homely cottage. I'd miss it, though our stay was brief.

=#=#=#=#=

(M): "Take care of yourself, little one." Came Beorn's scratchy, deep voice from behind me as I packed my few belongings I carried with me. I turned, smiling up at the tall man before me.

"I will Beorn. You know, I'll miss you."

"And I, you. Tell the Company they are welcome to take a rest here whenever it is necessary." I smirked, adjusting my pack.

"What changed your 'no-visitors' policy, may I ask?"

"You may, Earth-Strider. It is simply a gesture of friendship. I've seen a better side of Dwarves in this Company than in all my previous years. There is potential for improvement there."

"There is." I muse, watching as Aili and her brothers pack in front of us. Beorn walked toward his kitchens, to a secluded area.

"Do tell me, Mithra; why is it that the lone strider travels with others, when you are known to abandon other groups when the fancy seizes you?" I take several moments to think of an answer.

"Because...There's just...something about them, Beorn. They actually watch each other's backs. They love each other, and thus have formed a family, though they are not all related by blood." Beorn hummed.

"Indeed. Their bond is unique. You'll find, little one, that family can come from unexpected places. So can love." I remembered Beorn telling me of his wife and sole child. They'd loved each other so much. It was another reason that I detached from everyone I came across; there was always the potential for heartbreak, and I've had plenty to last a life-time. "Don't be afraid of love, Mithra. Embrace it." I was reminded of Beorn's apparent ability to read any and everyone. I swallowed.

"I'll try, Beorn." It wouldn't be easy, but I was quickly becoming quite attached to this little Company. The way they helped each other, depended on each other in ways I'd never thought of before, and just the way they loved each other in general was something to behold. I found I wanted to find my place amongst them. He ruffled my hair and left to gather the ponies we'd be riding to Mirkwood. I made sure to thank him profusely, leading others to do the same. Even Thorin thanked the giant Skin-changer. I smiled and waved as we took off. There was something amazing about Beorn and his home. Something I'd miss until the next time I saw him. Fili, of course, rode up next to me. He smiled.

"Ready for the next leg, Mia?" I smiled back.

"Naturally. You?"

"Absolutely! You know...I have a wager for you..." This was usually where I listen to another suggestion for a pointless bet or competition. Not this time. I'd keep my personal promise not be a butt and not enter into any contests of any sort with Fili. I smiled again and shook my head. Fili looked stunned, an eyebrow cocked at my behavior.

"Not this time, Fili. I've decided not to do anymore competitions between us." Fili smirked. I felt a bit hotter. Especially in my cheeks for whatever reason (no, I most certainly am _not_ thinking of what Beorn said and applying it!).

"Oh, sure. I was just about to suggest that we see-" I was adamant, however.

"No, Fili. I mean it. Those competitions were stupid and they have gotten us into trouble. No more." That, and it was making him get too close to me. I'm just not ready for that. But I can't stand to see the droop now plastered on Fili's face, either. I rolled my eyes. "Alright. As long as we're careful, and not too extravagant, we can challenge each other to see how many enemies we can kill in a fight. But that's it." I saw no way that that could go wrong. Which was why I suggested it. It was _not_ to see that adorable smile light up Fili's face.

=#=#=#=#=

(A): "I love the view." Bofur mused, keeping his pony alongside mine. I laughed.

"Yes, quite exquisite. Especially when there aren't any Orcs to be seen yet." Bofur frowned.

"You think they're out there?" It was my turn to frown in thought.

"I can't be sure, but Orcs, especially ones like Azog, don't give up on their prey that easily."

"Fair point, but soon we'll be in Mirkwood. I heard Gandalf say we'll be safe in there."

"That's because Orcs fear the place." I muttered aloud before thinking. I hadn't meant to be so negative, and certainly not when Bofur was trying to lift my spirits. "Probably cus of the Elves, though." _And a host of other fell things_ , I added internally. I kept it to myself, however. No sense ruining the mood with my inner depressing thoughts. I managed a smile in return to Bofur's.

"That's the spirit, Aili!" He cheered. I sighed.

"I do wonder what's in the forest, though." I mused, frowning. Bofur's pony was suddenly a bit closer. His hand gripped mine.

"Aili...whatever's in there, we can handle it. As a Company. Together." His words tumbled out in a rush, but the meaning remained. I smiled, squeezing Bofur's hand in reassurance. True, we had no idea what awaited us beyond the borders of the forest we approached, but Bofur was right.

We'd face it together.

 **WEIRD PLACE TO END IT, I KNOW. I KNOW. BUT IT'S FIFTEEN PAGES, AND IF MEMORY SERVES, I END THEM AROUND THIS LEGNTH ANYWAY, SO...YEAH. SORRY FOR THE UNINTENTIONAL HAITUS, BUT I'M BACK!*FISTPUMPS AIR* SEE YAH NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Flies in a Spider Web

**I'M NOT SURE WHAT BUG BIT ME, BUT I AM RARING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I HOPE TO GET MORE AND MORE CHAPTERS UP SOON. SO, WE SHALL BE IN MIRKWOOD FOR THIS ONE. NOT SURE WHEN IT'LL CUT OFF FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER, BUT WE'LL BE, WON'T WE? :3**

 **I WILL ADMIT, I WAS PRETTY TEMPTED TO MAKE AILI OR MITHRA FALL IN THE WATER, BUT...THAT'S KIND OF A CLICHE IN THESE STORIES AT THIS POINT, TO ME. I WANT TO EXPLORE THE AFFECTS OF THE FOREST RATHER THAN HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE DRAMA OF MEMORY LOSS. SO...THERE'S THAT, TOO. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE**

 **(M) = MITHRA'S POV AND (A) = AILI'S, OKAY? LOOK FOR THOSE MARKS IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHOSE POINT OF VIEW IT IS.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

Mirkwood. Who knows what awaits us in this forest. Or who? No one knows.

Actually, I do. Torment and darkness in every sense of the word. _Nothing_ light and happy happens in Mirkwood. Nothing.

I have a sneaking suspicion that I won't like whatever awaits us in there. Especially if we run into the Woodland Elves, and if someone from my past is there, as well. These two races, Dwarf and Elf, don't mix. At all. And Delfs are considered an utter disgrace, though I've managed to get in and stay in King Thranduil's fairly decent graces the once or twice I've been by there. Each time, I've managed to avoid someone who'd no doubt be out for my blood. The same someone who may see me if we end up in Thranduil's palace. If _he_ does see me...I'm done for.

So let's go in the forest again, shall we? Cus that's a _great_ idea, Gandalf!

 _Not_.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"This forest...feels...sick." Bilbo muttered, glancing suspiciously at the forest facing us. "As if a disease lays upon it." It did feel...wrong, I found as I swung out of the saddle. Something told me not to go in there, that whatever was lurking under those trees would not be friendly...however...it's also the fastest way to Erebor, and we need all the speed we can muster if we are to get to the Mountain before Durin's Day. And we must. I swallowed thickly as we prepared to enter that dark forest.

"You alright, Aili?" Bofur asked, unclasping his pack for the pony he'd ridden. I smiled as I unclasped mine.

"Fine, Armalime. Just...been a while since I was in a saddle. Feels a little odd."

"Are your ribs bothering you?" I laughed, feeling hardly anything in my ribs anymore, which was a bit weird. Maybe riding had numbed my body? Possibly.

"Not really." Bofur grinned.

"That's great news, Aili!"

"Yes. Now...I believe we're about to move out." I giggled, and snuck a quick kiss before anyone saw. I wanted to reveal my relationship soon. I just...was waiting for the right time, that's all. Uncle had enough on his plate without having to worry about me and Bofur. And I know he would worry. A lot. He's fairly sweet like that, but it can be a tad annoying when he threatens any boy I become good friends with. Hopefully, he'll take to Bofur as my One without a hitch. We'll see, though, I guess.

"Is there no way around?" Bilbo asks.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north, or twice that distance..." Gandalf trailed off a little as he gazed around, finding something of interest, apparently. Then, out of nowhere, it starts to rain. I huff a little in annoyance as I settle my pack gingerly against my back and head toward the entrance with the others, patting my pony fondly. These animals are a credit to their species. Beorn is right to be possessive of them. Just as we're about to start the journey into the woods, Gandalf comes striding swiftly toward us. "Not my horse!" He calls. "I need it!" I frown.

"Whatever for?" I ask, noting distantly that Mithra looked suddenly a little paler than usual.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I swallow thickly for what feels like the tenth time since we arrived at the entrance. Then Gandalf nearly collides with me as he heads toward his horse, and I realize what he's doing.

"Gandalf, please, _no_!" I hiss. "We _need_ you."

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asks miserably.

"I would not do this unless I _had_ to." Gandalf replies soothingly. I huff.

"And that's supposed to make me feel _better_?!" I bark. "Gandalf, please." I whisper, pleading with a look. He sighs.

"Mithra, be strong. He will not dare harm you under Thranduil's watch. Legolas is also fond of you. You will not be-"

"Stop. I get it." I mumble. "Just...hurry back, okay?" He smiles.

"I'll be with you again before you know it." He replies softly, caressing my cheek for a moment before taking a few more steps toward his horse, then he stops and looks at Bilbo. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit that left the Shire." He notes.

"I was going to tell you." Bilbo replies, sounding a little shaky, nervous, and uncertain. "I..." He starts, smiles for a moment, then drops it and shifts from foot to foot anxiously. I take a half-step forward despite myself in curiosity. "found something in the Goblin tunnels." he goes on. I cock my head curiously. He hasn't said much about what happened to him in there, how he escaped...

Gandalf frowns. "Found what?" He asks. "What did you find?" Bilbo swallows.

"...My courage." He replies after a moment of thought. I can tell that's not quite what he had been about to say, but don't have the heart to press him. Not when Gandalf is abandoning us in Mirkwood, knowing what it most likely meant for me.

"Good. Well, that's good." Gandalf praises, as if he can't see through the lie. "You'll need it." He adds. Bilbo swallows. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do _not_ enter that mountain without me." Gandalf instructs strictly, just as the rain starts drizzling down harder. "This is not the Greenwood of old." Gandalf warns sternly. "There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not _touch_ the water." He orders. "Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Bilbo looks around worriedly as everyone murmurs about this new development.

"'Lead us astray'?" He repeats. "What does that mean?"

"You _must_ stay on the path!" Gandalf calls as we move closer to the foreboding forest. "Do not leave it! If you do, you'll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" He calls over his horse galloping away. Then, he's gone, leaving nothing but unease and anxiety behind him. Thorin sighs.

"Come on!" He calls. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day! It is our _one_ chance to find the hidden door." He adds worringly.

The forest seems to swallow us whole, and I hate the dreadful shiver racing up my spine as the darkness encloses us.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I can kinda see why Mia was hesitant to come here. This place is...evil. I already hate it. Everyone seems to have contracted shivers just from the air. It's actually not that cold, but something about this place...unnerves everyone. Mia especially, though. She looks like she's being led to the chopping block. I fall in beside her, at the back, and we walk in silence for a while.

"Hey...are you okay?" I ask after a few minutes. She shrugs.

"Yeah, just...uh, just the air. Everyone else is affected, you know." I nod.

"Yeah, but...you look like you're going to your execution." She huffs and starts going faster.

"It's nothing. Just the air." She grumbles, a little defensively. I decide to drop the matter for the moment and continue walking, catching up to Bofur, taking his hand and walking on in the pervading, slightly eerie silence. The longer we walk, the more everyone seems to be affected, some swaying side to side sometimes.

"If you think about it," Bofur said, his voice echoing strangely around my ears, with an almost unnatural ringing to it. "This is kinda like walking through the woods in the Blue Mountains." I smile.

"Not really." I hated the way my own voice echoed, but ignore it for the moment. "There wasn't this weird echo and lack of virtually any natural light, so there's that." I reply. He shrugs.

"Just saying." I shake my head to try and clear it. Something made my thoughts turn to molasses in my mind, slow and loathe to move.

"I know."

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I have _never_ yearned for a day to end so much. Fili has his eye on me the whole day, I can feel it, so I force myself to put on a better expression and he stops. After Aili's questions, I have been a little on edge. I know that eventually, I'll have to reveal my past to this Company, but...for some reason...

I don't want to know how they'd react. Normally, when I tell people, they act like I'm made of glass afterwards, and I _hate_ that. Can't people see how strong I am, forged through the experiences I've survived? I _abhore_ people's pitying glances and pretend sympathies. I guess I just don't want to have the cycle repeated once again. However, I also know it'll happen eventually.

The later, the better for me, really. I have a bad feeling I won't have a say in the matter, though...

It was a mercy when night came and Thorin called a halt. I admittedly was getting tired and I was feeling off, as I'm sure everyone else was, as well. However, there is a reason I felt off even before we entered this accursed forest. A reason no one else can know.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

The days seem to meld into a dull sense of nothingness before too long. Without normal amounts of natural light, I can't tell how much time has passed and whenever I want to check, I can't see the sun, curse, and continue walking, walking, walking. Why couldn't we have kept the ponies? Would get us out of here sooner. I sigh and look behind me and, to my shock, find that another me is right behind me! I blink, look forward, and rub my eyes before taking another look. I find a confused Kili, looking at me blankly. I shrug and resume looking forward. That was weird...and probably what Gandalf meant by 'lead us astray'. I shake myself and resolve to not let the air play with me again.

After an unknown number of days, or maybe just hours, I find myself bumping into someone and realize that it is Uncle.

"We found the bridge." Kili calls.

"Bridge!" Bofur echoes. I smile.

"Great, let's-Eeeee!" I had nearly gone right over into the water before realizing that there was _no_ bridge. I was only saved by Uncle's timely intervention, grabbing the neck of my clothes.

"Be more conscious and aware of your surroundings, Aili." He ordered, pulling me back onto land. I nod.

"Thanks." I reply. "Sorry." He just pats my shoulder before joining everyone figuring out what we were going to do now.

"We could try and swim it." Bofur suggested. I frown, standing up.

"Gandalf said don't-"

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Uncle interjects. "A dark magic lays on these woods."

"And dark things creep among them." Mia adds miserably under her breath. I cock my head, but don't comment.

"The waters of this stream are enchanted." Thorin goes on. Bofur frowns.

"Doesn't seem very enchanting to me." He muses. I smile.

"Bofur, trust Gandalf." I whisper, taking his hand. He squeezes it.

"Right, right. Sorry." I peck his cheek.

"No problem."

"We must find another way across." We look around and my brothers and I find a series of vines we could probably climb across on, if we had to.

"These look strong enough." Kili notes and prepared to start crossing.

"Kili!" Thorin calls. Kili halts. "We send the lightest first." He orders. Then looks to Mia and Bilbo. They simultaneously pale, but then Bilbo gives us a look like 'I hate each and every one of you' before moving with Mithra to the nearest vine. Mithra is across in moments, as if something were chasing her, leaping lightly from vine to vine before stepping onto the other side. Bilbo was up next.

"It's alright." He muses after moving along a few vines, slightly unsteady, but not enough for me to worry about him falling. "Can't see any problem." He adds, promptly slipping, automatically gripping the vine and swinging under it. "There's one." He calls, hanging upside-down, inches from the water.

"You okay?" Mithra calls.

"Just fine." Bilbo replies. "Everything's...fine..." And after a few tense moments, he's across. I sag a little in relief. I'd known Bilbo would make it, but...I guess the air's gotten to me again.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I reach down and heave Bilbo onto land once more. He sags against me, relieved to have survived without falling into that water, whatever that would mean. I sit down, letting him just relax for a moment.

"Something is _not_ right." He notes, shaking a finger as if to admonish himself.

"You feel it, too?" I ask.

"I think so. Not right at all." I look at him with a newfound respect. He could feel magic, too? There is definitely more to this Hobbit than meets the eye. I like him more now. Might even consider him a friend, if this keeps up. Bilbo then sits up. "Stay where you are!" He calls back to the others, then gets a good look at the vines and pales. "Oh."

Every _single_ Dwarf is climbing over the gap, and it's a disaster waiting to happen. Surprisingly, Aili is the furthest along. Guess she'd rushed ahead to avoid any accidents.

"Oh, fer Mahal's sake!" I growl, standing up.

"We heard you a bit late." Aili mutters, stretching over the gap Bilbo had a hard time fitting over.

"Noticed." I reply, leaping over and helping her up. "You're ribs hurting with this cavorting about?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Not like before. Since I let Oin treat them, they've been getting steadily better." She replies as we make it to land.

"That's good news." She smiles and Thorin is right behind us, looking slightly exasperated at his company's behavior. I was, too, slightly. He then notices something off to the side, over my shoulder. I turn and see a _gorgeous_ white stag. I gasp a little in awe at the sight and am shocked when Thorin's bow creaks as he's drawing it back, arrow at the ready.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asks drowsily, frowning.

"We'd have to leave the path to get it." Aili adds with a little yawn. "It's not worth it, Uncle." She adds. He fires anyway and I flinch as the arrow whizzes away. However, it misses and the stag gallops away.

"You shouldn't have done that." Bilbo mutters. "It's bad luck." I frown.

"Where is that a token of bad luck?" I ask, feeling bogged down and exhausted.

"Shire, I think." Bilbo mutters, again in that drowsy tone, a little confused himself as to what he was saying.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I've never been one to pass up the opportunity to get some quality meat, but...that was _not_ a deer you kill, Uncle. That's the deer you admire from a distance. I just...had a feeling about that deer. Like Bilbo said, bad luck.

"I don't believe in luck." Uncle growls. "We make our own luck." I frown.

"I don't know..." Just then, Bombur gave out an especially loud snore and fell off the vine he'd fallen asleep on and somehow stayed on til now. _Into the water_! I pale.

"You were saying?" Mithra mutters, wisely under her breath where Thorin couldn't hear it. Everyone works quickly to get him out and we have to make a carrier for him before we can move out. I groan as I help heave him onto it.

"Why did it have to be heaviest one here?" I grumble softly.

"Just our luck." Mia replies beside me. In other circumstances, I would have probably chuckled at the slight humor, but this was not the time or place.

"Must be." We let those already standing at the posts pick him up and stay behind to walk along with those not on carrying duty. Bofur insisted with a hand on my shoulder to keep me back because of my ribs. I found that a reasonable excuse and stayed behind. We carry on for a long time before we end up calling a rest. I can't remember who first called a halt, but I am grateful. Walking for what feels like days on end takes a toll on anyone. A short distance, I hear Bilbo muttering to himself.

"Those...voices..." Bilbo mumbles, a little louder. "Can you hear them?" I frown.

"No, Bilbo. I think it's just the air." I reply. He frowns.

"No, I hear voices." He argues.

"I hear nothing." Thorin mumbles, looking around cautiously, just in case.

"I hear them, too." Mia affirms. "Faint, but they're there." I sigh.

"Probably because you two can hear things better than Dwarves can." This satisfies both Bilbo and Mithra and they fall silent.

"No wind, no birds." Thorin mumbles. "What hour is it?" His voice, as with everyone else's, echoes on the open air. I absently look up, forgetting for a moment that it's impossible to locate the sun through the thick lair of leaves and branches and...webs? Are those...spider webs? Weird. Those don't look like any webs I've ever seen...huh...

"I do not know." Dwalin replies. "I do not even know what day it is." He adds. I shake my head.

"We've been here five days? Ten? I can't remember." I try, thinking hard, but there appears to be a fog in my head, obscuring all but the need to get out of this forest and fast.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" Thorin calls.

"None that I can see." Gloin 'helpfully' replies. "Only trees and more trees." Mia shivers.

"And the spider webs." I blink.

"You see them, too?" She nods. Thorin then shoves us aside and heads toward a point _off the path_ , and no one's protests seem to make a difference as they all eventually fall in behind him, leaving Bilbo fiddling with the webs, and Mia and I standing there in shock.

 _What is he thinking?!_


	4. Lost and Found (by Elves)

**IT WAS A BIT OF AN ODD ENDING LAST TIME, I KNOW, I KNOW. BUT IT WAS EITHER THAT OR STRUGGLE ON UNTIL THEY WERE CAPTURED BY THE SPIDERS AND WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THE CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN THEN, RIGHT? SO THERE THAT ENDING WAS. SORRY. I KNOW I MADE MY CHARACTERS THE ONLY SENSIBLE ONES, BUT I MEAN...EVERYONE ELSE PROTESTED AT LEAST ONCE BEFORE THEY LEFT WITH THORIN, RIGHT? SO EVERYONE BUT THORIN WAS LIKE 'NAH, I'M GOOD.' AND MY CHARACTERS WERE MORE CONFUSED THAN RESISTANT TO THE MAGIC, RIGHT ALONGSIDE BILBO. SO...ENJOY AND ALL THAT.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

Why is it that, whenever Gandalf leaves, everything goes wrong?!

Every. Single. Time. Hammer and stone are these Dwarves annoying! Can't follow the _most_ important rule the Wizard left us with; do not _ever_ leave the path! How hard is that rule to follow?!

"No, no, wait!" Bilbo calls. "Wait! Stop. We can't leave the pa- -we must _stay_ on the path!"

"They're not listening." Aili mumbles worriedly. "What should we do?"

"Your uncle is going to get us all killed!" I growl, running an exasperated hand over my face. "No offense."

"No, I'm with you. Come on. Maybe if we catch them we can direct them back?"

"Doubt it will succeed. But we can try." I reply, frowning. So off we went. This isn't going to end well, is it?

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Turns out, by the time we caught up to them, we'd forgotten why we wanted to and ended up falling in and walking along. Soon enough, we were hopelessly lost and confused. Any number of days could have passed and we'd have no idea, wondering around trying to find the path.

Oh. Right. The path. The one we weren't supposed to leave. Mahal, we're idiots. A time later, we were even more lost.

"I don't remember this bit. None of it's familiar." Balin calls unhelpfully. I frown.

"Knew I should have been marking the path." I mutter to myself.

"Too late to think of it now. I've lost my own markings." Mia replies, chewing her lip. "Got all turned around and forgot to keep it straight in my head." I groan.

"Right. Not your fault. You didn't make us leave the path." I tell her when she looks guilt-stricken. She swallows.

"I started trying to make a map. Lost track of where we were."

"We'll figure it out." I assure her without a drop of confidence.

"It can't have just disappeared!" Dori exclaims, searching desperately for it. I sigh.

"You won't find it that way. We all have to be calm and rational about this." I reply calmly, though inwardly, my heart was pounding. If we can't find the path...

"Exactly." Mia adds. "Now, let's see..." She then goes off and tries to retrace our steps. Naturally, she ends up back beside me, nearly colliding with me in the process.

"Mia." I call. She jolts up.

"Oh. Hello there. Did you follow me?" I sigh.

"No. You just circled around." She curses under her breath, stomping and sighing heavily, muttering in what I assume to be Elvish for a moment. "Come on, Mia. Let's catch up to the others." With that, we took off. Wandering was not an option. We had to keep moving forward. With a plan. We tried following Mia's map that was mainly notes. Eventually, we stop and I wonder why.

"A tobacco pouch." Dori mumbles. "There's dwarves in these woods." I frown.

"Wait...let me..."

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less." Bofur adds, taking the pouch.

"Maybe they'd be willing to join us." I wonder aloud. If there were Dwarves in here, why hadn't we met them yet?

"'S funny, though. It looks the same as mine." I then happen to look at Bofur's belt, where the pouch usually hangs and am surprised to find a vacant spot. Before I can comment, however, Bilbo is looking at it in exasperation.

"Because it _is_ yours." He snaps. "Do you understand? We're going around in circles. We're lost."

"We're not lost." Thorin replies. "We keep heading east."

"Uncle...we can't."

"Agreed, Aili. We've lost the sun." Gloin moans. Then, everything becomes muddled as the Dwarves argue. I notice Bilbo looking up.

"Good look finding east, Bilbo. How'd you think we wound up in this situation?" I muse. He frowns.

"The sun. We have to find the sun." He replies. I hum in thought, glancing up, as well.

"I agree." He looks at me. I don't know why he's surprised. I remember that the sun is important...for something. So what?

"...The sun. Up there." I face-palm as Bilbo takes a moment to remember that the sun (or was it the moon?) was up in the sky. How he forgot, I have no idea. I boost him up to the branch and take out my tomahawks, using the blades to dig into the wood and boost myself up. When I get to the branch, I put them away and continue climbing. "How are you so good at this?" He asks. I smile, though the memory is flitting.

"...Fili, Kili and I were pretty good when we were little. We'd avoid people that way, staying up in the trees when we wanted a little alone time." I reply before it's gone. Bilbo nods.

"Let's keep going." I nod and we do just that. Reaching the top took longer than I had previously thought and under normal circumstances, I might have enjoyed it, but the entirety of our situation kept that far from my thoughts. This was serious...wasn't it? It was for...something, right? Why _are_ we climbing the tree? Huh.

Once we broke above the surface, everything became clear again, and I could feel the breeze clearing the fog from my mind as I took the air in. Fresh, clean, clear air. It's been what feels like a long time. The sun bathes my face in a warm, welcoming embrace as stunning blue butterflies fly all around us. I remember now. We are getting our bearings and direction back for the stir-crazy Company below us. I feel bad that I suddenly left Bofur, and that he's probably wondering where I am, but the results were well worth it. The view alone is spectacular and I can't help getting lost in it as Bilbo calls down what he's seeing. I catch a glimpse of Erebor in the not-too-distant distance and just...take it in. It's even better looking up close.

"Hello?" Bilbo calls, loud enough to shake me from my stupor. I then hear rustling and twigs snapping. I frown.

"Squirrel, you think?" I ask. Bilbo shakes his head.

"Hello." He calls again. No reply. I swallow, suddenly uneasy as I slam Bilbo back under the leaves, just enough to stay hidden.

"What ever that thing is, I don't think we want to mess with it, so let's just..." I say, directing him up and towards the next branch down so we can give our report to the Company.

We _were_ , at least, until our feet got caught in webbing.

"Oh, come on!" Bilbo and I mutter, even as we loose our balance and fall toward the other branches. I brace for impact and pray it won't be my ribs. Thank Mahal I was able to catch a hold of a branch, my hip colliding with Bilbo's painfully. I grimace and look up...

To find that I was staring at the _biggest_ spider I have _ever_ seen, snarling and drawing closer! And, to top it off, I was clutching it's _leg_!

I scream and release it, falling straight down and grabbing Bilbo, making sure he landed on webbing. I, however, bounced once off a branch, my back and ribs screaming under the abuse, before getting myself caught in webbing.

 _Guess this is how a fly feels._ Is all I can think in this situation. We could only watch in horror as we were wrapped tightly in sticky, thick webbing and then, there's a pain in my lower back, and the world goes black.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

As the world returns to me, I find my back being dragged across some hard thing, probably a branch, really, and that my head had _definitely_ not liked the trip. I remember...standing there, listening to the Dwarves arguing, thinking of some plan (or trying to) before Thorin silences everyone.

"We're being watched." He cautions. I pale, fearing it was the Woodland Elves, but then I hear branches snapping and rustling, and I know it's not them. They'd never make a sound. Nevertheless, I'd heard bits of Gandalf and Radagast's conversation, so long ago now. I remember a bit about Spiders and Ungoliant. Wasn't that some huge monster of the ancient days? A large...spider...Valar preserve us! Radagast lives _here_ , and he said his home (and the forest) had been overrun and sickened by...spiders...oh, we are in trouble.

Sure enough, I hear chittering and soon see spindly little legs through the branches. I pull my sword, ordering the Company to do so, as well.

"We don't understand Elvish, Mia!" Fili replies nervously. I frown. Had I spoken in Evlish? Weird.

"Pull steel! We are about to-AH!" I was suddenly pulled into the branches by a strand of spider web, crashing my head against a branch. That was the last thing I remember before now...ow, my head. That's why it hurts so much. Ugh, where...where are the others? I can't...can't see past this infernal webbing. I shake my head and hear some commotion, followed by my spider dropping my legs, with a dull crash sounding far below, presumably on the forest floor.

What in the Valar's name is going on?!

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I hear the fall, but can't seem to open my eyes. I squirm, but the webbing has my tightly bound and it refuses to give. That, and I am still dizzy and disoriented. I hear little Bilbo panting (at least, I think it's Bilbo. It's not deep enough to be a Dwarf. Mia, maybe?) and then something is slicing haphazardly at my prison. Soon enough, I'm free. Bilbo supports my back as I get my bearings. Once I have, I nod and we prepare ourselves. There were a SWARM of spiders stalk closer. We hide behind a pair of trunks just as they come into view. They don't appear to notice us. I risk a peek and scan the area. I find several bundled figures that are undoubtedly the others hanging upside down a short distance away. I chew my lip and turn to make a plan with Bilbo.

Only to find an empty space. I pale, looking around, but finding nothing.

"I'm right here." A voice-Bilbo's-whispers from directly beside me. "Please don't worry." I turn and he's not there. "I found a magic ring in the tunnels. The Goblin tunnels. Please, just stay here and trust me." I frown, but nod. "I'll draw them off. Focus on getting the others freed. Okay?" I nod again and off he goes...I think. After a moment, I hear something clatter a fair distance off. Taking that as a cue, I wait a minute for the repulsive arachnids to leave before charging toward the company. However, there is another spider, preparing to eat one of the Dwarves. I pale, dodging behind a tree trunk again to figure out how best to kill it as quietly as possible.

In another moment, it gives off a horrible screech and I step out. The spider is searching for something, hissing and chittering furiously. Then, seemingly of it's own accord, three quarters of a leg simply fall off, blood splattering everywhere. I then knew that Bilbo was handling it. Remarkably, in fact. As soon as the spider's screeching reached a crescendo, Bilbo materialized out of thin air, holding a ring in his hand and his little sword in another.

"Here." He growls. I frown. What? Before I can react, though, the spider charges forward and suddenly, he's stabbing it in the face. It then slides off the branch, dead. I look at the Hobbit in a new respect. "Sting. It's a good name. Thanks." He notes, looking down at the dead spider and spinning the blade in his hands. I grin, despite not knowing what he talking about.

"Nice." He smiles back briefly.

"Come on. That will get them back here in a moment." He replies. I nod, drawing my sword and getting to work. As we sliced and more Dwarves fell, I prepared to free a figure I knew to be Mia (no one else is _thin_ , to be honest), but she stalled me by wriggling and screaming for me to wait.

"Cut me loose just enough that I can get out. I...I...please." I frown, but do as she asks. Soon, she's standing on the branch and I'm starting to hear the spiders returning. We exchange a glance and help get the others down.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Hearing the exchange between Aili and Bilbo, I am confused but relieved that my head won't pound much longer as the pair work to get everyone down.

As Aili prepares to slice me (I hear Bilbo muttering under his breath further away), I realize what her freeing me means. Free fall.

 _"Valahalf, please! Don't! Not the well!"_

 _"Better to rid Middle-Earth of beings like you than to let it continue to be so stained."_

 _"NNNOOOO!"_

 _SPLASH!  
_

I shake myself and all but scream for Aili to wait.

"Cut me loose just enough that I can get out. I...I...please." I can't bring myself to explain, but luckily I don't need to as Aili heeds me and I am soon on the branch, with solid footing and no free-falling. We exchange a look and immediately, we pull out our weapons and help Bilbo rescue the company. Amazing how many bad situations Bilbo has saved, or had a part in saving, us from. Aili told me about his role in their adventures when I asked why she was training him. We begin to descend to where the others are getting up and out of the webs.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"Where's Aili?!" I hear Bofur call worriedly as we descend. "Has anyone seen Aili and Bilbo?!" I grin as my feet touch the ground.

"I'm right here but we need to move." I say, taking his hand and regrettably rushing him and the others along. He grins at me as we run and I grin back. Too late, as the spiders come from all sides. We all pull steel and fight them off, but there are always more. I don't know how long we'll last, but we'll go down fighting, that's for sure. Unfortunately, I can't spare a moment to hug or kiss Bofur, but just as well. This is _not_ the time to reveal our relationship.

One spider lands on Bombur and we all drop fighting and run over, eight of us grabbing the legs and pulling. It ended up being Bofur, Oin, Gloin, Ori and others. It was too quick to really take in before we went back to fighting. It was all chaos and swinging. I went from one spider to another, saving Bofur from one at one point and pulling him up. He gave me a quick kiss before anything else happened. I deepen it for a moment before pulling away.

"For luck." We whisper at the same time. We then strike out at an approaching spider together and slice it neatly in half before sadly going to different spiders, me aiding Fili and Bofur helping Bombur and Bifur. I strike out and the spider collapses.

"Thanks." Fili notes, tossing a knife inches from my nose and I hear a spider screech.

"Same to you." I reply, swinging out at another spider. "These things just keep coming." I growl.

"Then we'll just keep killing them." He replies. I nod grimly and slide, swinging my sword up and into flesh, under a spider and throw a knife at another before stopping and getting my bow out. Firing at several spiders, I realize that I should probably not waste them. I put my bow back and get my tomahawks. Slicing through one's abdomen and into another's skull, I let myself kneel on the ground for a moment to let my ribs stop throbbing. Oin and Bofur notice and help me up.

"I...just need a...a moment. My ribs aren't liking the fighting, but it's not too bad. I need to keep fighting. I can keep fighting." I tell them. They nod reluctantly and cover me as I catch my breath. It takes a moment, but once it's back, I resume fighting. Once we clear a path, we take off and sprint for our lives.

"We're clear!" Someone cries over my pounding heart. We scan the area and find the spiders closing in. Just as we prepare to fight the spiders again, we hear an arrow being knocked and then we see a man-er, Elf-slide in and point the knocked arrow at Thorin. Just as we move to deal with him, we find ourselves surrounded by Elves, all of them aiming arrows at us. I gulp, waiting for uncle to make the first move.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf." The Elf growls, the arrow proving his point. "It would be my pleasure." Bofur subtly took my hand. I squeezed it and swallowed as the tense seconds rolled by. Then, from a point not too far away, I hear another spider and something else that freezes my blood.

" _Help_!" I blanch and spin. That was Kili's voice!

" _Kili_!" Fili and I scream. The Elves keep approaching, however, holding us back as we try to help. "You have to let us help our brother!" I plead, pressing against their strong arms. "Please!" They're unmoving, however, and despair sinks in. I take a step back. I hear the sounds of scuffling and slicing, praying that it was not the spiders eating my brother. I chew my lip as time flies away. Then, just as the noise stops, and I barely restrain a sob, Kili comes into sight, followed by a red-haired Elvish maiden with intricate braids in her hair not dissimilar to my own. As soon as he is in the circle of Elves, I throw myself at him, squeezing him tight. Fili hugs him from the other side. "We'd thought the worst." I whispered. "Glad to have you back." He smiles.

"Don't thank me. Thank the fiery-haired lady over there." He replies, nodding toward the Elf he'd arrived with. I nod in thanks when she looks our way.

"Search them." The lead Elf orders and Elvish orders are given. I hold my arms out to the sides and the red-haired one ends up being the Elf to search me. Her eyes widen a little at the amount of knives I have on me, but doesn't comment, adding my weapons to the pile.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

From the moment I heard the bow being drawn up in the trees, I knew my secret was doomed. Sure enough, Legolas himself came swinging in with the guard right there, as well. He looks at me in recognition, but then continues menacing Thorin with a sword, even though we'd surrendered. Then, I heard Kili scream for help, I spin.

"Oh, Valar." I mutter under my breath and take a step to help. I am held back by a hand. Legolas is the culprit.

"You have not traveled with companions for some time, Mithra Earth-strider." He notes. I sigh.

"New thing I am trying. Now, please, let me save my friend." Inwardly, I recoil a little at my weakness, but know I have to save Kili. No one would be able to handle his loss. Least of all Fili. I don't want to see that.

"You know I can't." He replies. I huff.

"His blood is on your hands, then." Just then, silence takes over the noise of fighting and seconds later, Kili and Tauriel the captain come into view. I sigh heavily in relief, watching happily as he is hugged by his siblings.

"No, it is not." Legolas muses sarcastically. "Now, I have to search you." I sigh and spread my arms. In the immediate area, the Company is searched. Legolas relieves me of the armory I carry and with each knife, his exasperation builds. "You always were the over-prepared one." He muses, reaching into my boots and withdrawing the knives within. I sigh.

"No such thing in the Wild, believe me." He nods.

"Regardless, I am glad to see you again, mellon (friend)." I smile.

"Nice to see you, as well."

"You know these Elves?" Thorin growls. I pale, freezing. Legolas frowns.

"She has been my father's guest before. What is that to you?" Thorin narrows his eyes at me, but doesn't comment any further. Behind the king in exile, his niece looks at me with interest. I sigh. My secret was all but blown now. Things only got worse as Thorin's Elvish blade was presented to Legoas. His eyes betrayed his shock, disbelief, and confusion. " _This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin._ " He muses in Elvish, swinging the blade in his hands. He then points it at Thorin, who stands defiantly silent. "Where did you get this?" He growls.

"He found it in-"

"It was given to me." Thorin cuts in, interrupting me. Legolas frowns. The point is then inches from Thorin's face.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas growls. I swallow subtly, stepping forward.

"Legolas, please. It was in a Troll-hoard they discovered on the road before I joined them. I swear. Please. They do not lie."

" _Bind them_!" Legolas barks after a moment. I sigh. Typical Legolas.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Things are certainly getting interesting now. Mithra knows these Elves, huh? I guess if you are an Earth-strider, you meet a lot of people of all races, but...huh. Never would have thought that she would have come to the Woodland Elves if she hates the forest. I suppose if you are desperate enough for shelter, you'd brave just about anything, but still. This in intriguing.

She addressed the leader by name. Legolas. They seem to know each other. Interesting. However, we are being bound before I can ask her about it. She looks a little pale and nervous, though, so I add that to my list of questions.

"Thorin." Bofur whispers as we're led away. "Where's Bilbo?" I pale, scanning the area as much as possible. I'd lost track of him during our rescue of the Company. Oh, Mahal preserve him.

He may just need all the help he can get, if he's alone out there in the woods.


	5. An Unlucky Turn of Events

**THIS IS A STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO CONTINUE FOR A WHILE, AND NOW I HAVE! YAY! I HEARD ABOUT THE DELETED MEETING BETWEEN THRANDUIL AND THE COMPANY WHEN MY DAD AND I WERE WATCHING THE APPENDICES FOR DoS (AWESOME STUFF, BY THE WAY), LOOKED IT UP, AND LIKED THE WAY IT LOOKED AND SOUNDED FOR MY STORY. I FELT IT ADDED A LITTLE TO MY NARRATIVE, SO I USED IT. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY.**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

As the doors closed behind us, I can't help feeling like I was about to die. If Valahalf is here...I am dead. I haven't seen him in decades, but...if he sees me, it won't be pleasant.

I gulp as we are led before Thranduil. He always makes me nervous with his mere presence. Commanding, cold, and calculating, he poses a threatening figure to anyone. Most of all me, who had been under a different cold, threatening figure for a lot of my life. I found people like Thranduil highly unsettling now, but somehow we'd come to an understanding and I was welcomed each time I happened to come here, which was not often by any means. I was always given an almost cell-like room, but it was better than being locked up in the dungeons just for existing. Hasn't happened yet, but...you never know, right?

"Mithra." He greets idly as we are bade to halt. I nod in return, swallowing.

"Thranduil."

"So much for the benevolence of Thranduil, Lord of the Elves." Dwalin grumbles, showing his bound wrists angrily. "Is this how you treat travelers to your lands?"

"Only the ones who annoy me." I barely refrain from rolling my eyes. This feud between these two races befuddles me constantly. As is, I merely crack the tiniest of smirks for a moment. Balin steps forward.

"Is it a crime now, to be lost in the forest?" He asks. "To be hungry and thirsty?" Thranduil cocks his head slightly, a look of graceful amusement crossing his features.

"It is a crime to wander my kingdom without leave." He replies. "If you forget, you are using the road my people made."

"We didn't forget, highness." I reply. "We hadn't meant to trouble you. We were simply passing through." He merely sniffs.

"Take them away, all but the Earth-strider and Thorin Oakenshield." He orders. I sigh. Everyone mumbles among themselves as they are led away. Fili turns and looks at me with this look of hurt and confusion before the Elf leading him shoves him forward. I don't move and soon enough, my companions are gone, Thorin and I remaining before the Elvish king. I sigh and shift from foot to foot, tears threatening to start brimming.

 _How could we have failed?_ I moan inwardly to myself. _This...this shouldn't have happened._

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

While I can say I am a little (okay, a _lot_ ) confused by Mia's relationship with the Woodland Elves, I am grateful she doesn't have to be locked up in the dungeon. The cells are cramped, spartan and not at all welcoming, which is the whole point, I suppose. At least one of us are being treated a little better than prisoners. I suddenly became aware that Bofur was being led toward a cell above mine and a despair overcame me, trying to keep my One in sight, but there was nothing more I could do.

Nothing I said or did would have any kind of affect on these Elves. We were trapped here for eternity...

We'd failed. We'd failed our mission, the one reason we'd come together in the first place; to get to and reclaim Erebor. Now, we would rot in an Elvish cell for all time. I felt hot tears trail down my cheeks as I hear everyone being locked away. If we'd only never left the path. Then, maybe we could have been out of Mirkwood and on to Erebor by now. Or, at least, we'd still be on our way...free. Now, we'd never see the sun again. We'd never again step further than our cells. I'd...I'd never have more than Bofur's voice to remember him by. Eventually, sadly, I'd forget everything but my love's voice. That thought started another flood.

How could we have failed this badly? There is no hope other than Gandalf coming and looking for us, but...how would he know to look in this palace? How could he even get us out? The hopelessness of the situation added to the tears.

"Aren't you going to search me?" I hear Kili ask the red-head that had saved his life. "I could have anything down my trousers." I suddenly feel like laughing through my residual tears. Typical Kili.

"Or nothing." The Elf replied in stride, closing the door.

"Nice try, Kili." I muse.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" He mumbles under his breath. I roll my eyes.

"Remind me who it was that claimed not to fancy Elf maids?" I tease, feeling a little better now that I had teasing material. "Said they didn't have enough facial hair, if I remember correctly." He scoffs.

"Nothing better to do, really." I laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Why do you think Mia's been here before?" I hear Fili ask. "She seems to hate this forest."

"I am not sure. Maybe it's just a place to stay if she's in the area and there is bad weather."

"She seems friendly with these Elves, however. She called Legolas by name." I sigh.

"Fili, listen. We can only speculate. Let's not jump to conclusions."

"I just...dunno. She's...she's a complicated one." He replies. I smile.

"That she is." _And you are smitten with her. Admit it_ I add internally. However, the company then seem to get the idea that they can bash their way out of the cells. I don't join in, knowing it would only aggravate my ribs. The banging and clanging only annoys me and the select few who are wise enough not to hurt themselves.

"Leave it!" Balin calls after a few minutes. "There's no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves but by the King's consent."

"And we're not likely to get it." I add miserably. "We're never getting out."

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Why am I still here? I get why Thranduil wanted to talk to Thorin, but...me? This doesn't make any sense, but I know better than to argue.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland...and slay a dragon."

"Is there a point to this speech?" I ask before I can stop myself. Thranduil cocks his head but resumes speaking as though I had not interjected.

"I myself suspect a more prosaic motive." I narrow my eyes but don't risk my position in his favor by talking. "Attempted burglary or something of that ilk." He then looks to me. "I wonder which motivated you to join. Or, perhaps, it was a more...interesting notion that prompted your irregular behavior." I lick my lips.

"I got the itch to travel in a group again. It takes me from time to time." I muse sarcastically.

"I know a little...hybrid with no companions and no intention of assuaging the situation. Now, that same hybrid is in my presence, defending a company of Dwarves on a dangerous, life-threatening mission. I am...curious to know why." I stand as tall as I can.

"I am not the same woman I was when last we met, Thranduil. Do not judge me on my past." He merely smirks.

"If I did that, you would have a room and station befitting my own offspring. However, your actions have sent you where you are currently residing." He then turns his attention to Thorin, simply staring into his face. "Escort the Earth-Strider to her room." He orders off-handedly. "I wish to speak to Oakenshield in private." I moved along the halls without needing guidance. Legolas comes beside me after locking my-the company up, I assume.

"I see you survived conference with my father once again." He teases. I roll my eyes.

"Yes. He tapped out once again." I reply. It was something of a continuing joke between us. I had once sarcastically claimed to wrestle Thranduil into submission. Legolas took me seriously until I explained sarcasm to him. Since then, it had been this joke, an ice-breaker to start conversations when nothing else was available.

"Indeed. Your companions are very...intriguing." He muses. "Is that why you stay with them?" I sigh.

"In honesty, I am not sure why I stay. I just...don't have the urge to run."

"That must mean you have found the place you are meant to stay." By now, I am at my room and I enter, closing the door, not able to think of a response, witty or not. I frown. Why was I so affected by his words? I suppose that I simply...well, he's _not_ right, so...

Hammer and stone...what if he is?

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I took to humming the song we sang, so long ago, in Bilbo's home, before all this happened. Before we knew how this quest would end; in Mirkwood, locked in a cell for all eternity. Soon enough, I hear my brothers joining in, but our song ends as Thorin is marched to a cell and locked in. I muse idly that I now have my uncle to my left, Kili to my right, Fili in the next cell over from Kili's, and Bofur somewhere above me. My family is so close, and yet so far away. It's a saddening thought...

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asks almost immediately.

"He did." Uncle replies. "I told him he could go ' _ish kakhfa ai-d dur-rugnu_ '! (pour human excrement on his head!)" Thorin replies. "Him and all his kin!" I gasp in shock, scrunching my eyes in disbelief.

"We're doomed." I note.

"That's that, then." Balin adds. "A deal was our only hope." He surmises grimly. I then hear Thorin move around in his cell.

"Not our only hope." He replies. I frown. What was Uncle...oh.

"Let's hope Bilbo even got into the palace with us. For all we know, he's still out there, in the woods." I reply. Then cringe. That sounded far too negative for my tastes. "But, he has come through before, so...let's hope he can do it again." I add in an attempt to make it seem like I wasn't a very negative person.

"That's the spirit, sis." Kili replies. I smile. Maybe...just maybe...this quest had hope again. After all, he did have that magic ring he found in the tunnels, right? Didn't it turn him invisible? So, in theory, all he'd have to do is avoid Elves and figure out how to get all of us out.

Dare I hope? I think so.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Maybe.

Maybe Legolas was right. _Maybe_. But this revelation comes _after_ we are locked in Elvin cells for the rest of our days. Great. Too little, too late.

I am a prisoner. Again. Valahalf would lock me in my room for days on end. Once, I figured out how to hack at the walls without my brother hearing and storming upstairs for another round of beating. Eventually, I had made an escape hole and took my opportunity. I miscalculated and ended up running away during a snowstorm. Luckily, though, I ran into Dis and she had pity on me. It took a few days for me to regain consciousness, though, with my hypothermia and undernourishment.

It took a week after arrival at the house for me to leave the bedroom I'd woken up in. Once I had, I'd found a few Dwarves sitting and talking in the main room. There were three tiny ones.

 _"They will rule a kingdom one day, they will."_ Dis had said when I asked about them. _"They are heirs, as long as my brother remains child-less."_ She'd gone on. I hadn't known what she meant, but nodded anyway. Then, I slowly besome a little more confident and talkative. After I got through the 'everyone and everything is out to get me' stage. Til that point, I'd made poor Dis take a bite or sip of anything she wanted me to ingest, as I was still very skittish and distrustful.

Now, I was a prisoner in a different dungeon. I just hope Bilbo will miraculously pull through for the Company again. Even if they forget to retrieve me, at least they will be free. They won't have to stay in a cell and be under guard. They'll be free to try and continue the quest.

"Please, Bilbo...don't forget me." I whisper aloud, a single tear falling down my cheek at the thought.

=#=#=#=#=

The red-head elf came to our cells a little later with food and small canteens of water.

"What's your name?" Kili immediately asks around a mouthful of the bread she'd brought. She chuckles a little.

"What is yours?" She replies, not missing a beat. Kili swallows his food before replying, thankfully.

"Fair enough." He muses. "Mine is Kili Durin." She takes a moment to decide how to respond.

"I am Tauriel." She eventually says, taking a seat on a step near Kili's cell where she can still see and hear him. Kili chuckles.

"Just Tauriel?" He asks.

"Is that not enough?" She replies.

"I suppose it is."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough for us to be friends." I face-palm at that. Oh, Kili...

"You are rather bold for a prisoner." Tauriel admonishes.

"You are rather curious for an Elf." He retorts. She suddenly stands.

"I am also late for patrol." She snaps and, in a flash, is gone.

"Was it something I said?" Kili asks, bewildered. I laugh.

"Oh, Kili. For one thing, you are rushing things. For another, you are a _prisoner_ here. You are not supposed to interact with the guards _at all_."

"Guess that's what makes it fun." Kili replies nonchalantly. I scoff.

"Is _that_ why you're doing this? For the fun of it?"

"I guess I can't help it. She's a rather intriguing creature, and the only entertainment I am likely to get here." I sigh.

"That may be, but...don't get your hopes up." I say with a yawn. "Now, I am taking a nap. I suggest you do the same."

* * *

When I wake, Kili is tossing and catching something. Most likely his rune-stone as there is not a speck of loose stone to be found in these cells. As I look at my own rube-stone, I jolt as Tauriel passes by all of a sudden, halting in front of Kili's cell.

"The stone in your hand..." She notes. "What is it?"

"...It is a talisman." Kili replies after a moment.

"Kili." I warn. What is he _thinking_? I know he enjoys her company, but there are things that should probably remain private.

"A powerful spell lays upon it." He goes on, unheeding of my words. "If anyone but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever _cursed_!" Tauriel takes a reflexive step backwards. I sigh, nearly chuckling. Classic Kili. However, Tauriel apparently takes his words to heart and begins to leave. "Or not." He calls and she returns. I chuckle. Kili, Kili, Kili... "Depending on whether or not you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token." He remarks.

"Kili, enough." I call. Again, he disregards my warning.

"A rune stone." He adds. "My mother gave it to me, so I'd remember my promise."

"Kili, please." I admonish.

"What promise?" Tauriel asks, stepping closer. _I am nonexistent to them_ , I realize inwardly, rolling my eyes. _They're so entranced by each other, nothing can break them apart._

"That I would come back to her." I sigh. We broke _that_ promise, if Bilbo can't achieve the near-immpossible. "She worries."

"With good reason." I interject.

"She thinks I'm reckless."

"You are." I add.

"Are you?" Tauriel asks.

"Very much so." I reply. Why I bother, I don't know.

"...Nah." Kili chuckles, giving the rune stone an extra-hard toss, by the sound of it. However, it clatters to the floor and Tauriel catches it with her foot, inches from the edge of the cavern. I can see her from this point, but nothing more. She examines the stone closer and I realize that Kili _meant_ to drop the stone so she'd stay longer. "Sounds like quite the party you have up there..." He then muses at the sound of laughing and chatting, as well as the liveliest Elvin music I have heard to date.

"It is Mereth e-nGilith." She replies. "The Feast of Starlight." I smile. Kili, Fili and I always enjoyed star-gazing when we had the time. Often, we wouldn't say a word. We'd just...soak it all in. It was peaceful and some of my better memories of my childhood and early adulthood, continuing up until we'd gone on this quest. "All light is sacred to the Eldar." She explains. "But Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought is was a cold light. Remote and far away." Kili replies softly.

"It is memory," Tauriel counters passionately, though her voice never raises in volume. I can hear her conviction that her words were true ringing in the way she speaks. "precious and pure...like you promise." She muses, handing him back his stone. I can't help a smile. Though they are two different races, they seem to have already formed a connection. "I have walked there, sometimes." She goes on, eyes lighting up at the memory. "Beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air." I can see the treasured state the memory is held in, bright and entrancing in her eyes and smile. She is not like what we've been told of Elves. Not at all, though our source of information is most certainly biased, Thorin hating Elves and all.

"I saw a fire moon once." Kili comments off-handedly. Or perhaps he wanted to equal her memories with his own. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. _Huge_." He recalls.

"Aye. The three of us sat up nearly the whole night, just to watch it." I add.

"Of course. Not every night you see such a sight." Kili replies. I roll my eyes and barely refrain from adding in a sarcastic comment about suddenly becoming a known presence in their own little world. "Red and gold, it was. Filled the sky." I nod.

"I remember it being light enough to find our way to a more open area to view it better, just by the moon's light."

"We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin." Kili begins and Tauriel takes a seat again on the stair. "They were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left. And then it appeared, this huge fire moon, lighting our path." From there, he recalls the memory in crisp, clear detail. I myself had nearly forgotten portions of it, but never the picture of the moon hanging in the sky. It was such a clear night, thank heaven. We had been able to see the whole moon. It was as if the moon itself had banished all traces of cloud from daring to intrude upon it's majesty. I eventually fall asleep, and dream of that night, so long ago, when all seemed so clear, so certain...so innocent. We didn't know how our lives would turn out. Oh, Bilbo...I wish you were here.


	6. Bilbo to the Rescue!

**I AM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF MITHRA SEGMENTS LATELY, IT'S JUST...MUCH OF THE SAME WITH HER RIGHT NOW. WITH AILI, THERE'S KILIEL INTERACTING AND GETTING CLOSER AND HER OWN THOUGHTS. SHE ALSO HAS THE COMPANY TO KEEP HER, AH...COMPANY. MITHRA HAS NOTHING AND NO ONE TO ENTERTAIN HER BUT HER THOUGHTS. SORRY AGAIN, BUT...NOT MUCH I CAN DO.  
**

 **OH, AND SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE TIMING ON OCCASION. I WANT TO GIVE BOTH GIRLS' POINT OF VIEW ON THINGS LIKE THE ESCAPE AND SOMETIMES HAVE TO GO BACK A LITTLE TO DO THAT. SORRY.**

 **OH, AND DOES ANYONE ELSE SMELL BUDDING ROMANCE? IF SO, YOU ARE RIGHT, FOR KILIEL AND FIA. I LOVE THOSE TWO COUPLES AND WISH WE GOT MORE KILIEL. *SIGH* ONE CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING, I SUPPOSE...**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

The following days were slow. Painstakingly slow, even with the Feast of Starlight going on. I did have a lot of time to contemplate my true reasons for staying with the Company, though. And...well...Legolas is probably right; I have, most likely, found a true home for myself. There's no other reason I would stay. Normally, I'd have run after the Goblins, slipping out in the dead of night. If not then, then sometime shortly after. Normally, I don't handle fighting and all the crazy adventures we've had this well. I normally flee and get as far away as possible before I get hurt or too invested in the people I traveled with, but with this Company, there was never an urge to get away. I just...liked it here. Fili's competitions and gambling was something that amused me and I was hardly ever irked by any of their actions or banter, unlike all other occasions in which I traveled with others.

It's...nice. I feel...at peace for the first time in years with these Dwarves. They call me friend, _meaning_ it, and they watch out for each other and me. Though I initially joined out of curiosity and a little traveling itch, I can honestly say that I enjoy life with them. I _want_ to join their quest. I _want_...to...well...I am not entirely sure, but I think...

I think I am starting to _really_ like Fili. Wow. Can't say I saw that coming.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise." Bofur mumbles. "Must be nearly dawn." I yawn, sitting up. He hasn't done that for a few (I assume) mornings. There have been a few, I think. Time is practically meaningless. The only way we know it's most likely night is when the lanterns outside our cells dims a little.

"Bofur, we're trying to sleep." I reply.

"You aren't." He retorts. I chuckle.

"Only cus you woke me."

"To hear your voice.' I blush and tuck my hair.

"Someone'll hear." I note.

"Can't care less. If we're stuck here forever, I don't want to keep this a secret any longer." I sigh.

"You're right, but-"

"Keep what a secret?" Balin asks sleepily. I gulp.

"Um...me and Bofur...ah..." I stumble for words. Balin chuckles softly.

"Lass, I knew before you two did. Just like with Fili and Mithra." I laugh. _Finally_ , someone noticed it! Hopefully, they will, too.

"You see it, too?"

"If anyone _doesn't_ see it, they're blind." Balin replies.

"I agree." Bofur adds. I sigh.

"Bit too late, unless Bilbo somehow gets us out of here." I muse.

"I believe he will." I hear Kili mumble as he wakes up. "What's too late?" I groan.

"Nothing."

"Aili~!" He whines.

"Believe me, it's nothing." I reply and refuse to say what we had been discussing. I found it tragic that my brothers, both of them, are separated from the ones they love. With Kili, it is a young yet strong love, but Fili and Mia have been developing their bond a little longer. Can't decide which situation is worse; being separated when you are coming to love someone or being separated after you discover you love them, such as me and Bofur. Both are hard to bear.

Tauriel arrives soon with today's rations, as usual, though we now hate the flaky, tasteless bread, but it's also the only thing they feed us, so we have to eat it.

"Mithra misses you." She notes as she hands Fili his portion. "She asked me to tell you." Her voice was lowered, but it echoed around the room slightly, just enough that we could hear. I smile.

"What?" He asks. Tauriel shrugs, smiles and moves along.

"Did she really say that?" Kili asks. She chuckles.

"Why would I say she said it if she did not?" She replies, moving along, but she's smiling when she reaches me.

"Thank you, Tauriel." I mumble, taking my portion of bread.

"You're welcome." She replies. We're left alone again to eat and be bored.

"What did that mean, 'Mithra misses you'?" Fili asks. I smile.

"Just that. She misses you."

"But...why would she say that, knowing Tauriel might not deliver the message?"

"It's...something she wanted you to know, lad." Balin muses patiently. Fili hums, but then continues eating. Neither of us have the heart to tell him we knew of their budding romance.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

"Did you tell him?" I ask when Tauriel makes her rounds. She smiles.

"Yes, though I am not sure why you wanted me to deliver so simple a message." I sigh.

"I just...wanted him to know."

"Well, I think he misses you, as well, but...he was a little confused." I flop on the bed.

"I don't really know why I asked you to tell him that. I just..."

"Want him to know you still think about him?" I blink, swallowing.

"I guess." I muse, sitting up. " I have had a lot of time to think things through and have realized that I haven't communicated my feelings very well." She takes that as an end to our conversation and walks away. I frown before realizing that I took up her patrol time and made her go a little behind schedule. Oops. Sorry, Tauriel.

The rest of the day is spent trying to compose a small note, explaining things, but then I decide that a note would be a little much, and I give up.

"You should just tell him that you've visited only thrice before and have not stayed long each time?" Legolas suddenly muses. I jump and spin. He's holding a crumpled version of my note. I blush and swipe it back.

"Legolas, please! I was just...I know he's confused and lost right now. I just...want to ease his burden a little." I explain. Legolas nods, a brow cocked.

"I am certain. Good luck." With that, he's gone. I groan aloud and run my fingers through my hair. Why can't I just...say what I want him to know?!

Ergh!

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"Do you think Tauriel would take a message to Mia?" Fili asks. I roll my eyes.

"Fili, honestly, maybe just ask her to say the same thing Mia said to you. Just tell her you miss her and work from there." I reply, my eyes closed and leaning against the wall and envisioning a nice campfire, with Bofur by my side, and the Company laughing as we celebrate arriving at Erebor on time and opening the door. If too much time has passed here...oh, boy. "But, on the other hand, if Bilbo can get us out, you'll have the ability to tell her yourself."

"I suppose."

"If we ever get out." Dori mumbles. "It's been days. For all we know, Bilbo was eaten out in the woods." I sigh.

"Have faith, Dori. He'll come through. He's...an up and coming burglar, remember?" I'd nearly told them about the ring. I don't think Bilbo would appreciate that.

"But...if he can't get us out...we're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asks. Just as I am about to either give up or get stern with Ori to get him to cheer up already (might not be the best plan, but I was _not_ going to let him sulk in despair when there _is_ hope)...the impossible happens.

Bilbo appears, holding a chain of keys, Mithra looking over his shoulder.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

"Legolas?" I ask, fiddling with my fingers.

"Yes?"

"Is...Is Valahalf here?" I ask, trembling at the thought of him coming in here and beating me to a pulp again. Legolas takes my hand comfortingly.

"No. He is out, ensuring our borders' protections are intact. You are fortunate." I heave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I say, taking my hand from his (didn't feel the same as when Fili does it) and taking the bread from his other hand. "For the bread." I tease with a smirk. He smiles back.

"You are welcome." He says and departs, leaving me to again draw out the accursed pad of paper.

I was sitting on the bed, staring at the blank paper. Again. I had tried (many times) and failed to come up with a way to communicate my feelings to Fili without leading him to think I felt more than I actually did. I also debated with myself if I should even write the letter in the first place. The message from Tauriel was probably pushing it, but...I am trying to more communicative. Ergh! Why is this so hard?!

"Probably cus you aren't face to face." I whirl around and find Bilbo standing there, leaning around the door, holding the key ring in one hand. I gawk at him for a moment before realizing that he was rescuing me and that I had apparently spoken my thoughts aloud. "Won't tell a soul." He assures me, grinning. "Now, come on. We need to get the others and get out. The next patrol is coming." I blink.

"You...you came back for me?" I whisper, suddenly feeling like crying. No one had ever _not_ let me leave before. I just...walk away and no one says or does a thing.

"Yes, and we need to go." He insists. I shake myself.

"Right. Lead the way." I instruct. He closes the door behind us and we take off down the halls, each as stealthy as the other, each scanning and straining to pick up signs of anyone around any corner.

"Lucky the feast lasts so long." I head Bilbo mumble. I smile.

"Yes. Sometimes, it's the only reason I stay and let them feed and water me for a few days before gathering supplies and going on my merry way." I reply in a whisper. "The cells are this way." I add automatically, leading Bilbo down a hall. I was a little surprised when Bilbo then got ahead of me and looked like he knew where he's going.

"I know. I've been exploring." Bilbo notes. I frown.

"How?"

"Tell you later." He replies hurriedly, just as we arrive.

"-going to reach the mountain, are we?" I hear dear little Ori moan. I let Bilbo take the lead.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." My feet run away with me and I find myself in front of Fili's cell. We smile at each other, seeing one another for the first time in days. It feels like an eternity and a moment all at once. Curse my mixed blood.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Got your message." He replies. I chuckle.

"I just...wanted you to know I haven't moved on from this company. That's all." A few Dwarves are released by now and I wait patiently for Bilbo to get to Fili. He's not long in coming. I am unprepared for the hug Fili gives me, tight and warm, but...accept it and find that... _this_ is what I missed most about these Dwarves. The warmth and _love_ each member feels for one another. It was altogether new to me and I want to learn to live like them. So I let Fili take my hand and lead me alongside the others, following Bilbo's confident lead. I pale when I realize we're heading into the cellars. What is Bilbo-oh. _Oh_. Of _course_. The trapdoor for the empty barrels! Genius, Bilbo. Genius.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I stand, but know not to make too much noise. But, apparently, no one else does, cus everyone starts clamoring and talking all at once, which only raises the volume. Both burglar and Earthstrider shush everyone, Mithra hovering by Fili's cell.

"There are guards nearby!" Bilbo cautions as he unlocks Thorin's cell. He then comes to mine, as I am right next to my uncle.

"Ring?" I whisper. He gives a tiny nod before releasing the others as fast as possible.

"Close the doors. It'll buy us more time." Thorin orders. I nod and close my cell. Everyone starts gathering once we're free. I notice that Mia and Fili are holding hands just before I am encased in strong arms. I grin from ear to ear and spin to find Bofur. I give him a quick kiss as everyone's too involved in escaping to notice. We then head toward the stairs heading up, thinking that was the easiest way out.

"Not that way." Bilbo calls softly. "Down here. Follow me." I frown, but decide to trust him. Bofur and I (I took a cue from Mia and held tightly to Bofur's hand) look around and realize that there is no way there's an escape route down here. I only see barrels and stored supplies like food and wine.

"Bilbo." I call. He merely waves away my concern. I reluctantly continue following him. I knew he had a plan, but...what could possibly be a means of escape in the cellar?

"This way." He calls as we all pause to gape at the two Elves passed on on a table, several empty wine bottles littering what little space remained. I smile.

"You knew Elves could get that drunk?" I whisper. Bofur chuckles softly and we follow Bilbo. Only Bofur has a little more hesitation than I do.

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" He hisses. "You're supposed to be leading us _out_ , not further _in_!"

"I know what I'm doing." Bilbo retorts, annoyed.

"Have faith in Bilbo." I add. That caves him, though I can still see a frown. I then frown, as well, when we're met with a load of empty barrels.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo orders. I sigh.

"If you say so." I muse, climbing into one. Bofur protests, and I motion for him to take the one beside me. He stalls, looking at the barrels in distrust.

"Are you mad?!" Dwalin replies, but to which of us, I don't know. "They'll find us." He stalks toward Bilbo. Guess that answers that question.

"Dwalin, he's never led us wrong before." I note.

"They won't see us. I promise you." Bilbo adds. When no one moves, I see Bilbo look to Thorin pleadingly.

"Do as he says." He hisses. Bofur selects the one next to me in the rush to get into the barrels.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asks. Bilbo sighs, standing near...a lever. Oh, Mahal! Is this a trap door of some kind?!

"Hold your breath." Bilbo calls. Everyone's confused but me as we're sent careening over the edge of some swinging platform, rolling off in a jumble of barrels and shouting. Soon, we hit water and I am struck with how cold it is. Thorin ends up in front, holding us back until Bilbo joined us. He did moments later, giving a little shout of shock as he free-fell into the water.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin notes when Nori grabs Bilbo and hoists him further up the outside of his barrel so the poor Hobbit can get a better grip on it. He waves us onward without a word, shivering. As the river current picks up speed, we hear Elves running along some path up and to my right. I curse and paddle faster. Then, as we get into into what feels like midday sun, we realize we're about to hit a waterfall of sorts into the larger river. I see Bilbo clinging for dear life to the barrel Nori's in, getting dunked repeatedly.

"Bilbo!" Fili calls, noticing as well. I hear a horn sound and Elves clambering just ahead. Cursing, I realize what's happening.

There's some gate that's about to be closed.

"Oh, come _on_!" Mia growls. I can only watch in horror as our only way out slips closed. Up ahead, Thorin hits the gate, followed by the next few Dwarves, cursing. Then, just as we're nearly all caught, an arrow thuds into the neck of one of the guards and he splashes into the water, right in of my barrel. In seconds, there are Orcs everywhere. I gulp.

Without weapons and in barrels...we're sitting ducks. Hammer and Stone, did these guys pick the _wrong_ time to intervene. The unfortunate Elves don't stand a chance, overwhelmed and massacred in mere seconds. I was trying to help grapple with the Orc that had fallen in the water when Bilbo stabbed it with Sting. I remember him naming the sword back in the forest and I'd seen him use that ring before we were separated. I smile at him for paying attention to my lessons on where best to stab for various purposes. I then catch Kili's eye in the midst of the chaos and together we nod. We both know that the only way to survive it get that gate open and let the river carry us away from the carnage. I gulp and heave myself out of my barrel and hop over a few more just behind Kili and then as one we slam an Orc's head into the wall. Dazed, it tried to reorient itself and soon Dwalin managed to secure a pair of Orc swords, tossing them up.

"Kili! Aili!" I hear him scream and automatically catch the weapon. It's heavier than I think, but manageable. I watch my brother's back and soon enough we are within six feet of the lever but paying for every inch with an Orc death. However, the Orc pack is starting to thin out on approach, not many left to come charging us. We're then able to get closer to the lever. I face down the way we came to cover Kili as he-

"KILI!" I scream as an arrow suddenly sprouts from my brother's knee, right in the socket. He halts mid-stride, looking confused and pained. I gulp and rush forward to stabilize him as he stumbles. "I've got you." I mumble. However, he completely sags against me and, as I hadn't anticipated that, with the Orc blade weighing me down, as well, I collapsed, Kili and I sinking to the ground. I got back up as quickly as possible, catching an Orc's swing on the sword and grappling with it to get the upper hand. It spun me with it's superior strength, however, slamming me against the wall. I struggled against it, but with all the weight and the Orc's strength, I was no match. Thankfully, something thudded into the Orc's back and I felt the fight drain from my opponent. It sank to the floor, where I decapitated it, just to be sure, looking up to see Tauriel running toward us, firing at an Orc that was creeping up beside me to avenge the one I'd killed. Kili looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. I smile and help him up as the leader, an especially ugly and tall Orc commanded his troops in Black Speech, indicating Tauriel. Just as they did, however, Legolas and Elvin reinforcements arrived, quickly making work of the Orcs. In the chaos, I hauled Kili's arm over my shoulders and together we limped our way to the lever.

Together, we gripped it and hauled down. Kili then sagged against me again. Below, I saw our barrels slipping closer to us, held together by Fili and Bofur.

"Kili! Aili!" Fili screams when he sees us sagged against the ground, although I was getting Kili into position. His leg must really be bothering him if he can't do this himself, I muse worriedly. In sync, we drop into our barrels, Kili letting out a groan of pain as the arrow was ripped out in the fall against the side of the barrel. I give him a worried look, but he keeps his eyes closed. An arrow to the knee is nothing to mess with.

Hopefully, it isn't beyond Oin's abilities as a healer.


	7. A Nearly Impossible Escape

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE MITHRA SEGMENTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER. SO MUCH TO LEARN AND NOT ENOUGH TIME TO SQUEEZE IT IN. HOWEVER, I WANTED TO TRY AND ESTABLISH THE FACT THAT MITHRA IS FINALLY FEELING THE STIRRINGS OF A TRUE ROMANCE WITH THE FAIR-HAIRED PRINCE. AS KILI DOES FOR TAURIEL, BUT IN A SLOWER WAY. SHE'S JUST _NOW_ REALIZING THAT MAYBE...JUST MAYBE...SHE CAN LET HIM-AND HIS COMPANY-IN. LET THEM SEE THE GIRL BEHIND THE HYBRID THEY'VE COME TO KNOW. I HOPE I MADE THAT CLEAR. SHE'S TESTING HER OWN BOUNDARIES, AS WELL, SEEING WHAT'S SHE'S COMFORTABLE WITH AS FAR AS HOLDING HANDS AND SHOWING AFFECTION AND COMMUNICATING. **

**OH, AND IF ANYONE IS CURIOUS, AILI IS ACTED BY TATIANA MASLANY. A SCRUFFIER VERSION, BUT TATIANA NONTHELESS. AS FOR MITHRA...I'LL LET YOU ALL DECIDE. WHO SHOULD MITHRA BE ACTED BY?**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT UP: BARD THE BOWMAN MEETS THE COMPANY. BARD IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND I LIKE THE THOUGHT OF HIM KNOWING MITHRA AND HER BEING A VISITING-AUNT TYPE FIGURE FOR HIS KIDS. ANYWAY, I DIGRESS. ONTO THE STORY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER.**

(A)

I then notice that Bilbo has been clinging to Nori's barrel this whole time, taking the many dunkings as best he could, but the poor Halfling looked near-drowned. I then reach over and pull the Hobbit into my barrel. I am fairly lean and the barrel is large. He slips in gratefully, catching his breath as best he could before we went over a few more waterfalls. I focus on letting Bilbo breath and keeping the barrel upright and let the others worry about the Orcs.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He sighs.

"As mu-much as can b-be expec-t-ted." He replies, shivering. I pat his shoulder and then brace myself as we dunk once more. As we go over waterfalls and through rapids, I am tossed an Orc ax and use it to add as large a slice as I can manage to a log holding three or so Orcs. "Sorry." I mumble. I'd leaned over, regrettably pressing my abdomen against his forehead. Bilbo was such a gentleman, I am sure he was flustered. I was for him and me.

"It can't be helped." He replies in good grace. I smile, then drop it and concentrate.

"Hold on." I caution. "Here, duck down. I'll stand in the barrel and then it won't be awkward." I suggest and Bilbo does just that. I then am free to slice and hack at any Orc in range. I hit a good deal before I am clear to slip back into the barrel, where my balance is a bit better.

Bilbo awkwardly stands up. His cheeks are a little flushed. "Maybe I should get back out?" I scoff.

"And what? Get tossed about by the rapids? No, best you stay in here." I am stunned by the sight of Bombur, whose barrel is a virtual armory (there are _that_ many Orc weapons stuck in it), somehow sent onto the sloped bank. He then careens into several Orcs before it bounces across the river on a log, slaying many more, rolling along without any apparent hindrance. It then accomplishes more middle-fingering physics, Mia laughing and applauding the entire time. Bombur then thrusts his extremities, his hands grabbing weapons as he did, out of the barrel and proceeds to spin and hack away, slaying several more before he dived feet-first into a remaining empty barrel. I then grimace. I could have helped Bilbo into that one. Oh, well. At least he's out of the river.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Bombur will always amaze me. From how much he eats to how many foes he kills. That is a Dwarf of many surprises, including defying the very laws of physics in a barrel. I can't help but laugh in amazement and applaud this rotund yet robust Dwarf for his ability to lay absolute _waste_ to enemies when the need arises. Like at Beorn's house, when he surpassed us all in his haste to get to safety.

His barrel rolls along the sloped bank before somehow bouncing across and not falling off a log, rolling along the other side, over Orc after Orc before getting stuck on an uprising of rock. Not done killing by any means, Bombur makes the barrel a makeshift suit of armor and uses a few of the weapons stuck in his barrel to spin and slay multiple foes at once, the rest decimating his barrel. He then performed a surprisingly graceful leap into the remaining empty barrel. In the background of this, I dimly note that Aili and Bilbo are sharing a barrel. I curse under my breath. Poor Bilbo.

I should get him into my barrel. I'm thinner and take up less space than Aili and he would no doubt be more comfortable, but then again we don't have time, most likely. Then, as if to outdo Bombur and show off, Legolas shows up out of the blue and leaps onto the heads of Dwalin and Dori, neither of whom particularly like being a stepping stone for an Elf, lighter than Man or no. He's shooting arrows with pin-point accuracy still, as usual. I swear, that Elf...he's just a big show-off. Legolas eventually hops over another Dwarf I can't name before landing on the bank, surfing a slain Orc down a small slope and continuing to slay left and right. I sigh.

"SHOW OFF!" I call, but I can't show him how it's done without my gear, which is back in Thranduil's palace. He uses the Dwarves' heads as stepping stones again to get to the other side, taking care to make mine one of them. I curse and nurse my now split lip. He is _supremely_ petty sometimes.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I now see why Uncle doesn't like Elves. Perhaps he just fought alongside Legolas at some point. He's leaping about on our heads without a care and it's all I can do to avoid him. Not much you can do about steering but lean one way or another, however. I also have a passenger, so that makes it all the harder. Nevertheless, I somehow manage not to get stepped on by that show-off of a prince. Soon enough, we're clear of Orc and Elf alike and drift relatively peacefully along the river. I sigh and relax into the side of the barrel.

"At least it's over now." I muse. "No more rapids." Bilbo nods, but looks rattled and weary. Not to mention cold.

"Don't think I'll get warm again any time soon, though." He replies. I smile.

"If we could get dry clothes and a fire, it would be better." Bilbo sighs, letting his eyes close.

"Ah...fire..." He mumbles contentedly. I scan the area for pursuers and find nothing, smiling.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin calls.

"Not that I can see." Balin replies.

"Me, neither." I add. Bofur comes up from bracing inside his barrel, spewing water from his mouth, his barrel tilting at his movements. I smile.

"I think we've outrun the Orcs!" He cheers. Thorin, however, frowns.

"Not for long. We've lost the current." I look ahead and see a decent landing spot from which we can head toward the mountain.

"Uncle!" I call, pointing to the area. He nods.

"Make for the shore! Follow Aili!" He orders. Everyone agrees and Bilbo and I try to paddle together before I kindly tell the Hobbit that it might be better if only one of us does it. He then scoots down a little to give me more room. I reach the shore and swing myself up and out before giving Bilbo a hand. Poor Hobbit trembles like a leaf in the wind. I can't do much about it, however. As everyone hits shore, as well, I head back to help Bofur get his brother out of the barrel.

"Come on, you big lump you." He notes, grabbing Bombur under the arms and heaving repeatedly. Once that's done, I hear Kili groaning as he presses a wet rag to his wound. Bofur and I lean in to take a closer look before deciding that Oin would be better off treating him. Kili grabs my arm, as I'm closer.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He mumbles.

"Like Mahal you are." I growl. "Oin needs to look at that."

"On your feet." Thorin orders. Fili turns to him.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding."

"There's an Orc pack on our tail." Thorin retorts. "We keep moving." I frown.

"Uncle, we do that and we may risk losing Kili." I reply, stepping closer to him so Kili won't hear. Probably did, anyway, but I tried.

"Where do we go?" Balin asks.

"To the mountain. We're _so_ close." Bilbo reminds us.

"He's right. I saw it when we went up a tree in Mirkwood. It's close." I then sigh. "There _is_ the lake, though."

"We have no way across it." Balin adds.

"So then we go around." I counter.

"The Orcs will run us down, sure as daylight." Dwalin retorts. I frown.

"If we stick to the trees along the shore...maybe..."

"We have no weapons to defend ourselves, in any case." Dwalin notes. Thorin then gets a look at Kili.

"Bind his leg. Quickly." He orders. I nod, looking for Oin. "You have two minutes." It isn't nearly enough time, but I take it and motion Oin over. I am already tearing a strip off my shirt. Oin takes it and gets to work while everyone either empties their boots of water or rings out whatever they can from their clothes. Mithra, however, goes scouting. Wise idea.

If there wasn't the tall Man standing on a high point on the rock, bow in hand and arrow aimed right at her chest.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

As soon as we're safe and clear on the shore, I hear someone moving right behind me, but I am too busy ringing out my hair to notice. Suddenly, Fili is in front of me and swinging me around. I have to put my hands on his shoulders just to steady myself and am soon enough put down.

"You've never done that before." I muse, not sure why I liked it so much. Fili merely shrugs.

"Exactly. Making up for lost time." I chuckle.

"...Well, maybe not swing me so fast next time. I'm dizzy." He scoffs.

"No, you're not." Before I can reply, Fili has spotted Aili not far away, gazing at poor Kili's knee with trepidation and worry. Fili scurries over and I don't blame him, but for some reason, I want him back here so I can hold his hand and we can talk and...why am I suddenly getting possessive of him? I don't even...I couldn't possibly...maybe...

Oh, great Valar, I've done it. I think I've let him capture my most prized possession; my heart. This is weird. I've _never_ felt this way...so how could I know if this is love?

I shake myself and move to patrol the immediate area for signs of Elvin or Orc-ish pursuers. Only to bump into a guy standing with the setting sun behind him and arrow pointed right at my chest.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Dwalin grabs a branch as we all notice the stranger and prepares to engage.

"Dwalin, no!" I call, but he starts charging forward. The Man fires an arrow into the branch to dissuade Dwalin and then whirls and knocks the rock from Kili hand before returning an arrow to the bow he holds and pointing it again at Mithra. She's stock-still, hands up.

"Do it again..." He growls in an accent I've never heard before. "And she's dead. You'd be next." I swallow.

"Listen." I hear Mithra say in a calm voice. "We're just passing through." She explains. "We'll be gone in minutes if you put the bow down. We don't mean you harm." The Man doesn't move the bow an inch. Balin then glances behind the stranger.

"Excuse me, but, ah, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken." He notes, coming forward with his hands up.

"Balin, don't!" Mithra warns, but the bow is already pointed at him.

"That barge over there," Balin continues, stepping back to show his complacency. "It wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" He asks. That seems to relax the man, at least a little, who lets the arrow slide forward again, but he still looks wary and guarded. I suppose anyone would, discovering a mysterious band of Dwarves and a hybrid on a shore, with Elvin barrels nearby. He then strides swiftly to his barge and stows his bow.

"What makes you think I would help you?" He asks tersely.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin replies. The bargeman looks down at them automatically. "As has that coat." The man doesn't appear convinced, grabbing barrels and loading them onto his barge. "No doubt you have hungry mouths to feed." Balin adds. "How many bairns?" He asks. The man doesn't say a word as he loads the barrels.

"A boy and two girls." He says finally. Balin nods.

"And your wife. I'd imagine she's...she's a beauty." Balin adds. The man frowns as he loads another few barrels. He then refuses to look at us for a moment.

"...Aye...she was." He finally replies. I groan softly. Oh, Mahal...

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I _knew_ I recognized that accent from _somewhere_! Bard. Of course. He hasn't aged a day, really, except that grey is slightly more prominent now, especially around his temples. I stand back and let Balin handle it.

If Bard knew I was here, it might complicate things. I'd have to explain myself and probably make everyone question me again. I then watch as Balin makes the mistake of mentioning Bard's deceased wife, though he couldn't have known. The pain is visible to all as Bard tenses. I feel bad, but know to stay where I was.

"Aye, she was."

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"I'm sorry." Balin apologizes. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough of the niceties." Dwalin interrupts. The man frowns.

"What's your hurry?" He asks.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin snaps in reply.

"Dwalin." I hiss. "He may be our only transport. Be nice." He merely glares at me. The man steps closer, not affected by Dwalin's rudeness as far as I can tell.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." He notes, his arms crossed, bending to rest them on his barge.

"I am Aili and we're-"

"Simple merchants from the Blue Mountains." Balin interjects. "Journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." I nod, trying not to betray the fact that this was news to me. That it was a lie.

"Lovely country up there." I add. The man smirks.

"Simple merchants, you say?" He stands again and goes to adjust a few barrels, still smirking.

"We need food, supplies, weapons." Thorin notes.

"Can you help us?" I ask. The man merely fingers a barrel, the arrow marks in particular.

"I know where these barrels came from." He notes.

"What of it?" Thorin asks, looking a little unsettled. There goes our cover story. Should have thought of that.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves," The man notes. "but I don't think it ended well." _You wouldn't be wrong there._ I note inwardly, surprised at the shrewdness of this man. Then again, it doesn't take an amazing intellect, just sharp eyes and a little wit, to see that we're wet, so are the barrels, and we're desperate for transport. Won't take much to piece it together. "No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master." The man notes. "All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." He adds, tossing the anchoring ropes to shore. They end up hitting Balin.

"This isn't going well." Mia notes under her breath. The man's head snaps to her and he frowns.

"Didn't know you had a social side, Earthstrider." He notes, looking directly at Mia, who flushes a little.

"From time to time." She replies. "Nice to see you."

"Sorry I pointed my bow at you. You're usually more...up-kept than this. Didn't recognize you."

"Yeah. Whoops." I frown. "You had the sun behind you. Couldn't see you properly." She counters, almost playfully. Apparently, Mithra is known virtually everywhere.

"Coming to visit Laketown, then?" The man asks.

"No, Bard. Visiting the Iron Hills. Haven't been in a while. Figured I'd follow these fellows." She replies, a little tensely but cordially all the same.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin calls, getting back to the point at hand.

"Aye." The man, apparently named Bard, replies. "But for that, you'd need a smuggler." Balin steps closer.

"For which we'll pay. Double." The man looks at Balin with a sudden interest. I groan under my breath. How on Earth are we going to scrape together _that_ much money? I barely have fifty pieces to my name. Whatever the others have has been exchanged and bartered at various stages of this quest. We haven't spent much, if any, of it though...so maybe...

"Balin..." I caution.

"If you can pay what you say, I can help." Bard offers.

"Thank you." Balin replies. Bard nods.

"Then get aboard. I've lost time. The guards might wonder what held me." Bard orders. We obey and are off through the misty, ice-ridden waters of the lake. It's peaceful out here, I find. Mithra is at the helm with Bard, chatting.

"Mia just keeps getting more interesting." Fili grumbles, looking in her general direction.

"She _is_ known as 'Earthstrider'." I point out. Fili nods.

"Aye, but I thought it might be an exaggeration." I exhale slowly.

"Apparently not."

"No joke." Fili replies. "She's been _everywhere_."

"I think there's certainly more to her than appearances suggest." Bofur, right beside me, notes. I nod.

"Yes. I agree. But, I don't think she's very open to sharing." Fili sighs.

"Shame. I'm very curious." _Because you fancy her._ I reply inwardly, but don't feel like kicking _that_ hornet's nest by repeating it aloud. We then let silence reign and watch the water go by and the mist swirl around us as we passed through it. Then, out of the gloom comes a stone outcropping.

"Watch out!" Bofur calls. I place my hand on his, smiling.

"He's sailed these waters before. He knows where the dangers are." I note. Bofur then relaxes.

"Aye." Bard agrees, cutting a sharp turn to avoid another pillar. This must be the ruins of the old town...Escaroth. Before Smaug came. I swallow. There's virtually _nothing_ left.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin grumbles. Bard frowns.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." He replies. "If I wanted to drown you...I would not do it here." He adds. I sigh and head over to watch Balin calculating Bard's payment.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy Lakeman." Dwalin growls under his breath.

"He _is_ our transport." I point out. "Please, try to be cordial at least." I add. Dwalin raises an eyebrow at me, but doesn't comment or apologize. I roll my eyes.

"I say we throw him over the side and be done with it." Dwalin notes after a moment. I groan aloud.

"Bard." Bilbo replies before I can. "His name's Bard."

"How do you know?" Bofur asks.

"Uh, Mia addressed him by name. That, and I asked." He replies.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

"I've never knew you to travel with this size group." Bard notes. I sigh.

"I know. I just...I like it with them." I reply. He chuckles.

"You? Like people?" I roll my eyes.

"New thing I'm trying." I snark, smirking.

"Indeed?" He replies. "I believe it suits you, if you are truly happy with them." I smile.

"I believe I am." Bard nods.

"Good." I then move on to a new topic.

"How are the kids?" Bard laughs.

"Oh, same as usual. Wonderful. Bain is becoming quite the bargeman." I smile.

"Oh? He wants to carry the torch, eh?" Bard nods.

"Yes. He's a natural." I nod.

"It seems you were as well, from what I hear." Bard scoffs.

"Those in Laketown are not particularly fond of gossiping with outsiders." I nod.

"Oh, no. They're not. The Elves of the Woodland Realm find it their chief entertainment, however." Bard sighs.

"Should have known." I smile.

"Suppose you should have." We're then silent until Bofur spots a pillar of Old Dale through the mist and calls a warning. I roll my eyes but refrain from commenting. Bard can handle himself.

"He's sailed these waters before. He knows where the dangers are." Aili replies softly, hand on Bofur's. Ever since that morning after the carrock...they've been getting increasingly mushy. And apparently I've been developing a tolerance to it, because I don't get that gagging reaction I normally do at things like that. Bard gives a curt 'aye' to Aili's words before neatly executing a sharp turn around another pillar. Old Escaroth must have been a sight to see, indeed, if there was need of _this_ many pillars. Too bad it was destroyed.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin grumbles. I pinch the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily. Bard glares Thorin dead in the eyes.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." He replies. "If I wanted to drown you...I would not do it here." I have to give Bard props for that response. Nicely done. I even chuckle before going to check and see if I'll have to contribute to Bard's payment. If not into the main portion, I'd most certainly give the man a little extra. He deserved it. I always brought money with me, extra money, when I knew my travels would lead me toward Laketown. After dealing with a bandit problem once, the Master gave me a free pass to come and go as I please. I felt not quite honored. More...patted on the head, put with more pomp and ceremony. There was a written version, somewhere, of my pass, I'm sure, but I hadn't earned it. Not to me. I feel certain Alfrid, that creepy servant to the Master, had a lot to do with it. He was always nosing into my business when I came here, and I pray we don't run into each other.


	8. The Bow and the Barge

**HERE WE ARE! THEY'RE ABOUT TO ENTER LAKETOWN. I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW LONG THAT CHAPTER WAS GETTING, SO I HAD TO CUT IT OFF AT _SOME_ POINT. SORRY ABOUT THAT. ANY IDEAS ON MITHRA'S ACTRESS? **

**GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER.**

(A)

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." Dwalin grumbles. I sigh.

"Please, Dwalin. He-"

"Don't, lassie." Dwalin snaps. I shut my mouth, glaring at him.

"We do not have to _like_ him." Balin notes, somehow still keeping count of the coins in the pile. "We simply have to _pay_ him." He then sighs, rubbing his temples worriedly. I know what that means and add in my fifty pieces. He then seems a little more relaxed. "Come on, lads." He instructs. "Turn out your pockets." They do and more coins join the pile. Distantly, I hear Dwalin mumbling something and Thorin replying, but a sudden clattering of coins prevents me from hearing. Balin counts the coins again and groans.

"We have...a wee problem." He notes. "We're ten coins short."

"I've given everything I got." I mumble. "Sorry." Thorin sighs, crossing his arms.

"Gloin." He orders. "Come on. Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me." Gloin grumbles. Balin gives him a 'really?' look. "I have been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment?" He complains. "Naught but misery and grief and..." He trails off. I roll my eyes and in doing so, glimpse the Lonely Mountain in the not-so-distant distance. Great Manwe above, it's really there! "Bless my beard." Gloin mumbles. "Take it. Take all of it." Gloin's spare wallet is suddenly in front of Balin's face as we all stand to appreciate the view.

Manwe, is the quest worth this view alone.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

The Lonely Mountain. Looming so close, we could make it to the base before sunrise, if we kept this pace up. The lake reaches up to within an hour's trek from the base. If we were to leave early enough, we could get up to the door within the day. Which is good, because Durin's day is the day after tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken. We'd had the delay in Thranduil's palace, and now...we were nearly out of time.

"We're nearly to Laketown." Bard orders, distracting me from my thoughts. He then stalks forward. "The money, quick." He snaps at Balin. "Give it to me."

"Steady on." Aili protests. "Why in the-"

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions and not before." Thorin cuts in. Bard hisses under his breath.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard growls. I freeze, wondering how exactly the Dwarves were going to be smuggled in. I could stand in plain sight on the barge, but the Dwarves? Nope. I trusted Bard, though, and let him decide what to do.

Up ahead, sure enough, there is the bare sightings of Laketown through the mist. Bard, however, pulls to the side, ordering the Dwarves to hide in the barrels, pocketing the money and coming in to a different port. He disembarks and heads right for a local fisherman that brings in netfulls of fish almost daily, but hardly ever gives it all to Laketown, preferring to get paid for them by the Woodland Realm. I suddenly realize what Bard is doing and find it disgusting, yet ingenious.

Fish. He's smuggling the Dwarves in with fish. They're gonna _love_ this. I can hear them, mumbling and grumbling in the barrels, but don't care enough to comment or really even notice what was said.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Bilbo and I's barrels are right next to each other's and they also conveniently placed holes facing Bard, who talks hurriedly with a man who doesn't seem to take too kindly to Bard's words.

"What's he doing?" Some one asks.

"He's talking to someone." Bilbo and I reply together as Bard replies and they seem to reach an agreement before Bard gestures to us. Part of his plan, I hope, that will not get us discovered.

"Now he's pointing right at us." I mumble and can feel the dread and fear sink into Dwarves around us.

"Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo squeaks. Everyone then becomes incredulous.

"The villain." I hear Dwalin grumble. "He's selling us out."

"No, he isn't. There are guards here, too. If he were turning us in, he would have gone straight to- _Mahal_!" I hiss. "Someone's coming!" We all duck and pray no one sees us, each holding our breath. Then, after a bit of clanging followed by dead silence, there is fish.

Slimey, smelly, horribly slippery fish, _everywhere_. I manage to leave a space for me to breath, using the hole for ventilation, but it doesn't help. I try breathing through my mouth and plugging my nose, but that doesn't help either. I was let to simply suffer in silence. No one dared talk.

"We're approaching the tollgate." Bard growls as the boat takes a turn. I gulp, but don't move.

"Halt!" A man cries. I tense. Not good. "Goods inspection!"

"Oh, no." I mumble softly.

"Papers, please!" The man calls. "Oh, it's you, Bard."

"Morning, Percy." Bard greets cordially.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asks. Bard sighs.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard replies, coming forward to give a slip of paper to this Percy guy.

"You and me both." Percy replies, walking a short distance away. He then takes a second to look the paper over. I hear a stamp and then Percy stepping closer. "There we are. All in order." Then, before Bard can be on his way, there is another set of footsteps and I hear someone snatch the paper.

"Not. So. Fast." This new voice, hissy and slithering into my ear, growls. "'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm'." He reads. "Only...they're not empty..." The man's voice is one of exasperation, as if annoyed at stating the obvious. "are they, bard?" I have to seriously restrain myself from leaping out of this barrel and strangling this miserable man. "If I remember correctly, you're licensed as a bargemen. Not a fisherman."

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I have to say...the fish disguise is working brilliantly.

That is, until Alfrid nearly ruins it by sticking his nose where it does not belong and is not welcome. As usual. I wait by the prow with sweating palms, but a calm outward demeanor. I have learned to 'fake it til you make it' technique very well over the years. Bard has, as well, apparently. Either that, or he truly doesn't care about the Dwarves now that his pay is in his pocket. Either way, his stoic-ness is something to admire. "If I remember correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman." He notes, picking up a fish. I pale when I realize that Bombur's eye is in plain view now.

"That's none of your business." Bard growls.

"Wrong." Alfrid replies smugly. "It's the Master's business, which makes it _my_ business." I scoff. Which draws his attention to me. "Oh. It's you, Earthstrider." He notes, with far too much glee in his voice. I cringe.

"Alfrid." I greet icily.

"Wandered back here, did yah?" He asks in what I assume was supposed to be a silky voice, but it was just as horrible as normal, if not more so. I take a step forward in defiance. He would _not_ get a reaction from me...other than sass.

"No. I am just an illusion of the mist." I snap. He cackles, before turning to Bard again as he speaks up to get Alfrid's attention back to him.

"Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart. People need to eat."

"These fish," Alfrid growls, stalking toward the dock, slamming the fish he held back into the water, "are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side." I pale, but refrain from reacting and giving the whole thing up.

"You heard him. In the canal." The captain I just now notice orders and moves forward with his men. I pale. If they dump them...the quest will be over. There's no way we'll get out and to Erebor in time if we're imprisoned here.

"Come on. Get a move on!" Alfrid encourages, then had the audacity to smile at me. I raise a finger to show him what I thought of it.

"Folk in this town are struggling." Bard calls. "Times are hard." He then pales a little as two barrels are lifted and positioned close to the edge. I will soon find out which Dwarves they hold, I fear. "Food is scarce." This time, I swear there is a note of desperation in his voice. But maybe that's just me. The barrels start to tilt. The guards seem reluctant to throw away good fish, but have to follow orders. This only adds to the tense atmosphere, however.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid notes, unfazed.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I brace myself as my barrel is put on the edge and tilted. Fish splash into the water and if Bard can't get the guards to stop...we're done for. The whole quest will be over. Again. Even if we don't tumble into the water, we'll still be exposed as soon as the guards look in the barrels. We'd have no chance to fight back. We're literally (buried in) fish in a barrel here.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake...when the rioting starts...will it be your problem _then_?" Bard growls. I honestly can't tell if he is worried about us being discovered anymore. I can hear his rage, the desire to look after his people, clear in his voice. I admire that. I've lived with a similar man-er, Dwarf-my whole life. Thank Mahal and Manwe above that it works. I barely contain an exhale of a breath I don't recall holding as Alfrid orders the guards to stop. I credit him with the quick wit he displays, playing fear of the people against this cowardly slimeball.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard?" Alfrid spits. "Protector of the Common folk? You might have their favor now, bargemen, but it won't last." Alfrid warns.

"That the best you got, Lickspittle?" Mia calls. I raise a brow, unable to tell if that was his last name or just a title Mia has given him. "You know as well as I that the people love Bard and they always will." She adds. Don't push it, Mia. I groan internally.

"Raise the gate!" Percy orders. Seconds later, after much clanging, we're on the move again.

"The Master has his eye of you." Alfrid growls. "Both of you. You may have the freedom to come and go, Earthstrider, but you would do well to remember, Bard: We know where you live."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Mia snarks back cockily.

"It's a small town, Alfrid." Bard adds. "Everyone knows where everyone lives." I nearly burst out laughing at the sarcastic wit in that answer. Bard now has a higher position in my mind.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

"The _nerve_ of that man!" I growl, fists shaking at my sides with the desire to punch something. Preferably Alfrid.

"Don't let him rile you. It's what he wants. If he gets a reaction, it'll only make things worse." Bard replies.

"I'd like to give him my honest reaction. He wouldn't survive, though." Bard chuckles.

"I've missed you. You're fiery spirit has lost none of it's intensity." I growl aloud in frustration. First Alfrid shows up and _exists_ , then Bard _dares_ to laugh at me?!

"Oh, it's only gotten worse." I bark. Then sigh, forcing myself to take deep breaths. Bard is not the enemy here. Alfrid and the Master are. "Sorry. It's just...that little _monster_ gets me so mad! I just want to...to...to strangle him!" I reply, miming ringing the life from Alfrid's skinny, cowardly neck. Bard sighs.

"As does the townsfolk, but retribution would be swift and terrible if any dare."

"I can run."

"They'd track you down."

"Not if I run far enough away in a decent time. They'd likely give up once I get to land."

"Who knows?" Bard replies, turning into the port he stows his barge in when not using it. He then kicks a barrel over and Nori pops out. He then releases Aili. By then, they all get the hint that they can leave their barrels and come bursting out, anxious to free themselves of their confinement. Dwalin comes out just as Bard prepares to knock his barrel over.

"Get your hands off me." He growls. Bard frowns, hands up placatingly.

"Thank Manwe!" Aili cries, shaking herself and picking the scales off her clothes. "Thought we'd never get out." She grumbles. I laugh.

"At least you're out now." I point out. Aili frowns.

"...I suppose."

"You didn't see them. They were never here." Bard instructs the owner of the port, handing him a short stack of coin. "The fish you can have for nothing." He adds. We then disembark and await Bard's instructions. "Stay close." He orders, striding swiftly to the end of the lane, glancing stealthily around the corner. "Follow me." Bard instructs, taking off down the next road.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks, pausing for the first time to gaze around at this new environment in wonder. I scoff. If he thinks _this_ is impressive...he needs to get out more.

"This, Mr. Baggins, is the World of Men." Thorin growls. Apparently, he doesn't care for any race but Dwarves. Elves hold a special hatred to him, but...he doesn't appear too find of Men, either. Go figure. Aili pulls the halfling along as he wants to keep sightseeing distractedly.

"Keep your heads down and keep moving." Bard warns as we pass under him. "Quickly now." He urges.

"Focus, Bilbo." She warns. "We need to stick-" Before she can finish, a guard spots us.

"Halt!" He calls. "Oi!" He calls when we don't obey.

"Come on. Move!" Thorin barks, as if we needed to be told.

"In the name of the Master of Laketown, I said halt!" The guard repeats. I take off with the others (Bard giving us a 'what on earth are you doing?' look as we pass him by) into a marketplace and find that guards have the place encircled. Cursing, I dodge one, kicking him into a pillar and duck under a booth to come up and punch another's lights out.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

 _Great_.

Hammer and stone! Why couldn't we have just kept moving peacefully to Bard's home?!

Tripping one guard, he crashes into another coming up behind me and I roll to avoid being crushed beneath the pair of them. I then grab a rope and haul it across an opening, Fili and Kili keeping it taut at the other end. This sends a guard crashing to the floor. Soon enough, we've knocked all the guards senseless. And drawn a crowd, apparently. Which disperses once more guards show up. I gulp and help drag a body under a pile of sheets. All around me, the others are preparing to fend off the other guards.

"What's going on here?" A head guard (judging by the glimpse of a different uniform and sense of superiority about him I spot) asks. "Search the area. No one leaves." He adds when no one replies. Bard slips around the marketplace and appears to be surprised by the guards' presence.

"Braga." He greets.

"You." Braga replies. I swallow thickly. This could go very badly. "What are you up to, Bard?" He asks.

"Me?" Bard asks. I frown. Compared to his handling of Alfrid earlier, this is poor faking indeed. "Nothing. I'm looking for nothing." I nearly groan aloud. That will only raise suspicion. Kili, Fili and I discovered that when we were _ten_ , stealing cookies before supper. Granted, even master spies get flustered and freeze up, but...is this keeps up, we'll be spotted for sure. Shockingly, just as the head guard pushes past Bard with a sarcastic 'Yeah', the people of Laketown help us by sneakily positioning their goods in order to hide the unconscious guards. One woman even 'accidentally' knocks a potted plant off the end of the counter to re-knock-out a stirring guard.

"Hey, Braga." Bard calls before Braga gets too curious. Braga turns to find Bard holding up a piece of white linen lingerie, a tiny smirk on his face. "Your wife would look lovely in this." He muses. I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Although I can't see Braga's face, with his back to me, I'd be willing to bet it is priceless.

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga snaps. Bard shrugs nonchalantly.

"I know her as well as any man in this town." He replies. I blush and grimace. That was a low blow...but effective, I hate to admit. Braga slams the lingerie back into the container and storms off, the other guards following. Bard sighs, grimacing a little as though what he'd said was distasteful. He's right and it's nice to see that on his face. He motions us to him and we let him lead us onward to his home. However, as we round a corner, a young boy, hardly taller than us and looking about fifteen or so years old comes running up to Bard.

"Da." He calls. "Our house, it's being watched." There's an underlying 'what's going on?' to the question, and Bard groans.

I have a feeling I'm _not_ gonna like how he gets us to his house.

* * *

Nope. I don't. Not at _all_. It is a crafty, devious plan, to be sure, but...

Did we _have_ to enter through the _toilet_?! This smell will haunt me forever and forget getting it out of these clothes. Disgusting...ly sneaky. I have to wait for others to go first, treading water and trying not to look too closely at what's around me.

"If you speak of this to _anyone_ , I'll rip your arms off." I hear Dwalin growl as he lifts the toilet lid. I smile, despite the situation. Classic Dwalin.

"Da..." A young woman's voice calls as we all get out of the toilet and head up stairs into the house. "Why are there Dwarves coming out of our toilet?"

"Trust me, we didn't want to." I reply, wringing my hair out. Mithra laughs.

"That's what you get for not getting around more." I glare at her and she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Life in the Blue Mountains was awesome for you. Got it." There's something...oh. Gandalf said she used to live near our village. And her mother died there. Mahal.

"Will they bring us luck, aunty Mithra?" An approximately eight-year-old asks.

"Afraid not, Tilda. We're not staying long." Mithra replies. The little girl frowns. "But...soon we'll be back." Mia ammends upon seeing the look on Tilda's face.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Honestly, I feel bad for the Dwarves, but...I have to admit...Bard's a born smuggler. Downright natural at it, really. With no need to hide the fact that I am visiting, I am able to stay clean and dry, walking calmly down the boardwalks and into Bard's house, where Bard whistles to get two men's attention in a canoe (the pair are obviously spies).

"Tell the Master I'm done for the day." Bard snarks, tossing something down but I can't make out what it is. Upon opening the door, Tilda is quick to hug her father.

"Da! Where have you been!" She chirps happily before releasing him. Only for Sigrid to fill the void.

"Father! There you are! I was worried!" Sigrid remarks.

"I would have been on time, if I didn't pick someone up." Bard replies, nodding toward me as he hands his eldest daughter the satchel with dinner ingredients in it. Tilda then noticed me, who is the next target of her enthusiastic, warm hugs.

"Aunty Mia!" She cries.

"Hello, Tilda." I greet, smiling and ruffling her hair. "How are you?"

"Better now you're here!" She replies and I lean over to side-hug Sigrid, who has her father's satchel over her shoulder.

"Aww." I reply. "Didn't know you cared." I tease as Bard tells Bain to signal the Dwarves.

"Of course we do." Sigrid remarks, beginning to make a meal. "It's always lovely having you here."

"Yeah, the bedtime stories are better." Tilda adds. I laugh at the comment and Bard's mock-hurt, yet slightly amused, face. Before I can reply, I hear Dwarves stomping up the stairs and the girls go to investigate.

"Da?" Sigrid asks, eyes not leaving the sight of the unhappy troupe tramping up the stairs. "Why are there Dwarves coming up of our toilet?"

"Trust me, we didn't want to." Aili replies sourly, ringing her hair out.

"That what you get for not getting out more." I reply, laughing. Aili merely glares at me. I sigh. So much for making a bad situation better with a little humor. "Yeah, yeah. Life in the Blue Mountains was great for you." I growl. I don't know what made me do it, but now it's out there. I can't take it back. "I get it." I add as an afterthought as I take a moment to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. The memory of my mother, clinging to my hand before going limp, flashes in front of my eyes and I swallow.

"Will they bring us luck, aunty Mia?" Tilda asks and I can't help but smile.

"Afraid not, Tilda. We're not staying long." I hate to tell her, but I don't want her to get the wrong idea, either. "But...soon, we'll be back." I ammend. _As long as we kill Smaug, that is._ I add internally. Oh, Manwe help us.


	9. The World of Men

**ANOTHER ODD ENDING. WHOOPS. I CAN'T THINK OF BETTER ENDINGS WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY GO OVER MY TYPICAL AMOUNT OF WORDS PER CHAPTER, WHICH (IF YOU WANT TO KNOW) IS ABOUT 35,000 WORDS, GIVE OR TAKE A LITTLE. HOWEVER, WHEN I GO OVER THAT, I END UP HAVING TO CRAFT A GOOD PLACE AT ABOUT THE TYPICAL WORD LENGTH, WHICH USUALLY MEANS SLIGHTLY ODD ENDINGS. SORRY. ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(A)

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for children, Mia." I note, smiling. Mithra snaps her head to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you handle children well." I reply, frowning. "I meant it as a compliment."

"Oh. That's not really...they like me and...I guess they've grown a little on me." She replies. I chuckle.

"Children are a gift. Liking them is not a bad thing."

"I know." Mithra replies. "I was one once." I can't tell if it was sarcasm or not. Regardless, I smile.

"So were we all." I counter. Mia sighs.

"Look, I just...enjoy their innocence." I frown. "Nothing more." I tilt my head to the side and turn a little to get a better look at my friend.

"Mithra...I only meant that I thought it was sweet." Mia frowns.

"I am _not_ sweet." There's something...broken in her voice. Before I can get a reply out, she's out on the porch. Fili is suddenly at my side.

"What was that about?" He asks worriedly. Oh, yes, he fancies her. They may even be each other's One. Not that they realize that. Yet.

"Mithra is so good with kids, but when I comment on it, she got...weird. Then she left." I explain. Fili frowns.

"What did you say?" He most _definitely_ fancies her.

"Nothing but compliments on her handling of kids." I reply, shrugging. Nothing I know about her background would make her react that way.

"I'm sure she's just tired. She'll be alright." Fili assures me, though I suspect that he is just as much telling that to himself.

"Of course." I reply, unsure myself. Sigrid then passes out clothes along with the others.

"They're not much," Bard explains, "but they'll keep you warm." I smile and nod at Tilda as she offers a bundle of clothes.

"Thank you, Tilda. These will do nicely until my own clothes dry out." She nods and scurries off to Bilbo, who is wrapped in a blanket.

"Thank you very much." He politely says in between shivers. I head into a side room Sigrid indicated and swiftly get changed, all the while wondering about poor Mia. She's still wet, no doubt cold and tired, alone on the porch with her thoughts. I find that I have a pair of what appear to be Bain's pants, with one of Bard's shirts. Ah, well. At least they fit fairly well. I head out, note that Mithra still isn't back in yet. I then frown and offer to take the clothes Sigrid had reserved for Mithra to her.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

They don't understand...Aili doesn't understand.

I am _not_ a nice person. I have done so many horrible things...I have slaughtered so many people. Granted, they were all evil in one way or another (mainly bandits, corsairs, and the like), but still...I just...

How can they say I am this nice, friendly person..? Oh. They don't know. Right. I suppose I should go apologize, say it was just my exhaustion talking, or something...I really have no idea where this is coming from. Ugh. I heave a sigh and turn to head in just as Aili pops out the door, new clothes in hand.

"Sigrid said these would fit you." She mumbles, handing me the clothes without further comment or eye contact.

"Aili...I'm sorry." I apologize. "I guess I'm just tired and when I get too tired, I get into a weird mood." She shrugs.

"It's been an incredibly stressful day. Everyone's at the brink of a meltdown here." She replies. I blink.

"Yeah...I guess..." She smiles and pats my shoulder.

"You've held up well under pressure." She compliments. I sigh.

"Thanks." She then leaves. I exhale slowly, letting all my emotions out. It won't do to have the Company catching on to the fact that I am not all I've displayed around them. I can't...can't explain and I need to keep it together. I grab the clothes and head back inside. Fili is almost instantly steps up beside me as I head to the bedroom to get changed.

"You alright?" I smile.

"Yeah. It was, um-I'm just tired." I explain hurriedly. Fili gives me a searching look, as if trying to figure out just what I was all about. I gulp. "Fili?"

"Yes?"

"I need to get into the bedroom."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry."

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I smile and walk away a little to give the pair some privacy. I spot Thorin at the window, where he stares at the Lonely Mountain with a longing and intense stare. I can only hope we get to the mountain in time.

I then spot Kili, grimacing and trying to walk, but can't seem to commit to walking. I frown and walk over.

"Kili?" I ask. He knows what I was asking without words. He gives me a nonchalant look I don't buy for a moment.

"I'm fine."

"Kili, it hit your _knee_ socket. That's _bound_ to be need proper treatment." I reply worriedly. "Please. Let Oin look at it. It might be serious." I attempt to reason with him by not suggesting it _is_ serious, but probably worth a look, just in case.

"Aili, please. I am _fine_." I sigh. I'm not getting anywhere and if I tell Oin to look at it now...wait. Ah. I think I know how to get him to let Oin treat him.

"Kili, you do realize that you are being a hypocrite, right?" He frowns.

"How?" I sigh.

"You made me get my ribs treated, and they were only _starting_ to get serious. This is no different. You are just being prideful. Please. That looks _bad_. Just...Oin can help." Kili simply looks down and I know I've lost. I huff in annoyance and turn, catching sight of Bard, Bain, Bilbo, Balin and Thorin all gathered at that same window.

"All Dwarves know the tale." Thorin defends calmly. I cock a brow.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon." Bain replies. Ah. That old folk legend to try and boost faith in Men. "He loosened a scale under the left wing." He adds. I frown. "One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

"A pity he never got the chance, then." I mumble politely. I did somewhat mean it, too, despite not being sure if the tale were true.

"It's only a fairy story, lad." Dwalin grumbles, crossing his arms. "Nothing more." I groan. Thanks for doubting and degrading our hosts, Dwalin.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asks, slightly tersely. Bard tenses slightly at the gruff tones, but exhales and relaxes a little.

"Wait here." He instructs, then stealthily exits the house.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin remarks as soon as Bard is out of earshot.

"Durin's Day falls the morn after next." Balin adds. "We _must_ reach the mountain before then." I nod.

"Obviously. But we're within an hour on the lake and a day's hike from the mountain. As long as we leave no later than ten, I believe we'll have plenty of time to get to the door." Thorin nods.

"Indeed." He replies, smiling a little at me and I can't hide a small grin back.

"And if we do not?" Kili asks. I frown. Normally, Kili is the bright-eyed optimist. All three of us are. Why the change? Perhaps the pain of his wound and the mounting tension now that we are _so_ close yet still so far from our goal. "If we fail to open the door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili replies. I sigh, but nod. I suppose we all must face reality sometime, but...I never guessed this quest would be the thing to do it. Before anyone can reply, Bard comes back in and dumps a wrapped bundle on the table. I hurry over and help move a few things out of the way before he unwraps it. However, when he unravels the cache, I can't help but be a little underwhelmed. Hammers (the kind used for construction or light forging), harpoons, chains, all basic tools that have had a little enhancement. All of them rusted and crude. I nearly protest, but hold it in when I realize that this is truly _all_ that Bard could manage and even though it is not what we're used to...it's quite literally all he can do. He has no other option.

"What is this?" Thorin asks grumpily.

"Pike hook." Bard snaps back just as testily. "Made from an old harpoon." He adds. I nod.

"Creative." I mumble, trying to sound at least a little appreciative. After all this man has done for us, it's the least I could do.

"And this?" Fili asks, holding a hammer-like thing up.

"Crowbill, we call it." Bard replies. "Fashioned from a smithy's hammer." It's clear no one likes the weapons, even Bard, but it's all that's available. Better than nothing, really. "Bit heavy in hand, I'll grant, but...in defense of your life, these'll serve you better than none." He adds, as if replying and adding to my thoughts.

"We paid you for weapons." Gloin complains sourly. "Iron-forged swords and axes."

"Gloin, please." I mumble. "This isn't a Dwarf kingdom. These are not wealthy people." I whisper.

"Be that as it may..." Bofur replies, shocking me slightly. "It's a joke."

"Compared to what we're used to, yes, but there's nothing else available." I reply, crossing my arms. "We _can_ use these."

"Your companion is right." Bard calls angrily. "You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." I can hear his intense frustration and annoyance at these ungrateful Dwarves. I turn to Bard.

"Apologies for my companions, Master Bard. It has been a long journey and a...hectic last few days." I add, knowing we hadn't been the kindest to this man who had risked all in order to get us into Laketown. And that no one else was likely to apologize, except maybe Mithra or Bofur. Bard nods, sighing.

"I understand. Times are changing. People can't afford to be too trusting anymore." I sigh.

"Does not excuse us." I reply, bowing slightly.

"No, but I accept the apology nonetheless." He says after a moment.

"Thorin." Balin says, breaking the silence. "Let's take what's on offer and go." He pleads. "I've made do with less. So have you." I catch Balin's slip up too late; he'd given away Thorin's name. Until now, we remained an anonymous group of Dwarves passing through Laketown and up to the Iron Hills. Now...it would take a man less quick-witted than Bard to solve the mystery of why we are truly here and why now, of all times.

"I say we leave now." Balin and I add.

"You aren't going anywhere." Bard snaps.

"What did you say?" Dwalin growls.

"There are spies watching the house and probably every dock and wharf in town." Bard growls. I nod.

"Oh. Right. That's why we had to get in through the toilet." I recall, unable to help a small grimace. Bard nods.

"You must wait til nightfall." Bard then sighs heavily and steps outside. Mithra looks at me before following Sigrid to the kitchen and helping her cook a little something to eat. I go to help, as well. Mia then sighs and heads outside, as well, cursing herself under her breath.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

"Bard, I am sorry for the trouble we've caused you." I mumble, shifting from foot to foot beside him.

"That's not why I am out here." He replies. "There's something the white-haired one said..." I gulp. Had he uncovered our quest already? I always knew he was a sharp thinker, but...I am impressed.

"What is it?" I press, but Bard merely glances at the Lonely Mountain and frowns.

"Don't let them leave." Bard instructs Bain, who is curious as to what we're doing on the porch.

"Bard?" I call softly. "What's going on?" He whirls on me.

"That's Thorin Oakenshield in my house. Do you not know what this means?" He growls. "Did you honestly not know who your companions are?" I gulp.

"Of course I do. I've learned much about them on my journey. They are good Dwarves, if a little...rambunctious at times."

"They will bring only ruin and dragonfire." He snaps. I frown.

"What are you talking about?" He grabs my wrist. I pull away. "Just lead the way." I growl defensively. I _hate_ being led around. It reminds me too much of the bruising grip Valahal dragged me to the 'beating room' with. Bard merely stalks almost angrily away.

"Come! Come and see what Thorin Oakenshield brings with him." I frown, but run after him and catch up. Together, we head to the marketplace, and straight to the...carpet and tapestry booth? What? What is Bard up to?

"Hullo, Bard." The owner, whose name escapes me, greets then notices me. "Welcome back, Earthstrider." I nod in return as the man looks to Bard again. "What you two after?" Bard huffs impatiently, scanning the tapestry section eagerly, as if his life depended on it. I shrug and follow him.

"There was a tapestry!" Bard calls. I sigh.

"Bard, that's like saying there was a bale of hay in a Rohirric barn." I muse. He growls as his search continues to be fruitless.

"It was an old one!" Bard ammends.

"That doesn't help!" I reply, getting a little mad.

"Where's it gone?" Is his only reply.

"Bard, take a breath and explain yourself. Please. We have _no_ idea how to help you." He merely exhales in frustration and continues searching. I roll my eyes and lean against a container for a second before Bard raids it.

"The Earthstrider is right." The owner calls. "What tapestry you looking for?" Bard then cheers under his breath and brings it forward.

"This one." Bard calls, spreading it out on the others, eyes searching it faster than he could possibly take it all in. I must admit, it is beautiful. I then realize that it traces the Royal lineage of the Dwarves, ending with Thorin himself. I gasp. Whoa...

"There were Dwarves, I tell you. Came outta nowhere." I hear Hilga muse to a few men in a canoe. I gulp. "And the Earthstrider is back, as well." She adds. "Full beards, those Dwarves had. Fierce eyes, too." She goes on and I have the irrational urge to shut her up. "I've never seen the like, though what the Earthstrider is doing with them, I can't say." I gulp. There goes my peaceful visit, it seems.

"What are Dwarves doing in these parts?" One of the Men asks.

"It's the prophecy." Another, elderly, man sitting nearby, puts in. Bard takes a step back as if physically struck.

"Prophecy...prophecy...prophecy..." I whirl on him.

" _Stop_ saying that!" I bark. " _What's_ the prophecy?!"

"The Prophecy of Durin's Folk." My head snaps around to look at the elderly man that had replied.

"Which is?" I force out politely, fists at my side in frustration.

"Has the Lord of Silver Fountains returned?" One lady asks and I can't help but overhear. Wow. Rumors spread fast in this town. Bard pales, looking nauseous and terrified, gazing at the tapestry fearfully.

"Bard? I've never seen you like this before. What's the prophecy?"

"The Lord of Silver Fountains." Bard whispers, almost in reverence, or in fear. Hard to tell. "The King of Carven Stone. The King Beneath the Mountain shall come into his own...And the bell shall ring in gladness at the Mountain King's return. But all shall fail in sadness, and the lake shall shine and burn..." He trails off, looking definitely fearful now. He then takes off. I have no choice but to follow him. I dare not remain and be recognized and questioned.

"Bard, that's just some person spouting off dramatic rhymes." I point out, in hopes of placating him. I have _never_ seen him like this. It's highly disconcerting.

"No!" He barks, whirling on me. "It is prophecy. It is the _future_ , if those Dwarves reach the mountain!" I swallow.

"Bard...prophecies are not always iron-clad. They are sometimes no more than rhymes." He sighs frustration and continues the hectic pace toward his house.

"If they wake the dragon...we will _all_ die!" I gulp. He may have a point. What hope is there for fourteen Dwarves, a hybrid, potentially a Wizard (but most likely not), and a Hobbit against a dragon? How in Manwe's name are we to counter his wrath?! Finally, we reach his home...

Only to find a disturbing lack of Dwarves.

"Da, I _tried_ to stop them!" Bard groans. I rub my temples.

"That Company is comprised of idiots, lead by an even larger idiot." I moan.

"How long have they been gone?" Bard asks, apparently not hearing me.

"About thirty minutes now." Bain replies. Bard curses.

"They'll most likely be at the Armory by now. They can _not_ enter Erebor." I frown, moving quickly and blocking the door.

"Erebor is their _home_ , Bard. Their birthplace. Stolen and lost to them for many years. You cannot _hope_ to stop them." I point out. Bard glares at me and pushes past.

"I can _try_." He growls. I groan, running a hand through my hair, before taking off after him. This was _not_ going to go well.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

The sun has set by the time we creep around the last corner before the Armory.

"For the record, I wanted to wait in the house." I mutter.

"Aye, and you had a point, but...it may take longer than a few hours to find the door. We can't leave the _day_ we have to find the door. Better to find it, then wait, then risk not finding it in time." Bofur points out in a whisper. I sigh, knowing he has a slight point.

"And as soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain." Thorin adds in a whisper.

"What about supplies?" I ask. Thorin is focused on directing everyone, however, and does not reply. I gulp. I, for one, do _not_ like the idea of having no food between here and Erebor, especially if we have to wait a _day_ to get inside, where there may or may _not_ be food. This is _not_ a well-thought-out plan.

"Next." Thorin barks softly, and Bilbo tuns forward onto a kind of ramp made from a few of the Dwarves. He propels himself into the window neatly. Soon, we are all inside.

"Bofur, please." I whisper as he hands me a breastplate. "I'll be fine. What are you doing with those two axes? You won't be able to carry two up the mountain." He shrugs.

"One was gonna be for you." He muses. I smile and take one. I try a small swing and find it too heavy.

"Bit too heavy, Bofur, but nice thought." He beams at me, even as I put it back. "I prefer swords, anyway." He shrugs.

"Oh. Right." I pat his shoulder and move toward the swords. I grab one, complete with sheath and belt, looping it around my waist. I then look for knives, and find four. I stuff two down my boots (mercifully dried out now) and another two into the small of my back. I then notice Kili, staggering under the weight of a few axes and swords. He's pale and shaky. I frown.

"You all right?" Thorin asks. Kili nods.

"I can manage." _No, you can't_ , I add internally. "Let's just get out of here." He adds, walking away. I walk over.

"Kili, you haven't been looked over, have you?" He shrugs and doesn't say a word. I groan, but know no words will sway him. He then starts heading down the stairs to leave, when his leg apparently pains him and he stumbles, dropping the weapons noisily as he does.

"Well, we're doomed." I moan under my breath as guards start converging on us.


	10. Of Prophecies, Vouching, and Talking

**HERE WE ARE! HOPE YOU** **ALL LIKE IT!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(A)

I can't help but groan aloud, albeit softly, at Kili even as I grab a spear and tried to stave off the guards running toward us. Needless to say, the weapons are cumbersome and we are not used to them, so we are not able to resist arrest effectively. Kili looks up at us remorsefully as we are rounded up. I gulp, feeling a pinch of guilt for groaning at his accident. His leg is more trouble than a simple arrow wound should give him.

Oin _really_ needs to look at it. We are then hauled roughly out into the winter weather, where it's snowing and the rest of the Company are looking like kicked puppies at the mercy of more guards.

A huge spectacle is made of our march to see the Master, and soon enough, all of Laketown can see us being mercilessly prodded, poked and otherwise herded toward the mansion near the center. Once we reach it, this wiry, thin, and ugly man comes peeking cautiously around the door to see what the commotion was all about. Once we're spread out in a line, the man closes the door and is soon back with a man that can Bombur a run for money in terms or obesity comes out, wrapping a fur-lined robe about him.

"What's the meaning of this?" He growls, coming to the first stair, where his lackey waits, looking us over.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." The captain Bard talked to earlier as we hid in the marketplace, Braga, replies, gesturing to us as we stand there awkwardly, huddled fairly close as the crowd is _very_ anxious to get a look at us. There are several voices ringing out, but none of them are separable from each other.

"Ah." The Master muses, frowning and coming closer. "Enemies of the state, eh?" He snaps. I roll my eyes. As if.

"A bunch of desperate mercenaries, if ever there was one, sire." The wiry man replies, and I recognize him as the one that tried to stop Bard taking the fish into Laketown. Alfrid, wasn't it? Beside me, Dwalin growls.

"Hold your tongue." He growls, voice not raising too much, but it is somehow enough to still the crowd and bring silence to all as he steps forward.

"Dwalin!" I hiss. He doesn't pay me any mind. I curse under my breath. He's going to ruin the whole quest and any chance of us getting out of here and up to Erebor in time.

"You do not know to whom you speak!" I lick my lips, hoping that somehow, this won't go as badly as I fear it will. "This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" He calls, stepping over and gesturing to Uncle, who stiffens a little, but steps forward. I bite my lip. The murmurs and outcries return at this proclamation and Thorin steps foward, placing a hand on Dwalin's shoulder to let him know that Thorin had this now. He'd take over.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor." Thorin proclaims proudly. "We have come to reclaim our homeland." He adds, a little unnecessarily. The crowd gets a little more eager to glimpse us, or more accurately, Thorin. "I remember this town in the great days of old." He notes, a wistful, reminiscent look in his eyes I know isn't faked; I've seen it every bedtime of my childhood when Thorin spoke of Erebor, Dale, and Esgaroth. "Fleets of boat lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems." He added. Murmurs rang out again, not that they'd ever stopped, really. "This was no forsaken town on a lake!" He calls, getting a little more passionate and invigorated. Oh, Mahal. Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I run alongside Bard as he and I search the town desperately along the path to the Armory. So far, nothing. I can't help but think over the prophecy in my head. The King of Carven Stone shall come into his home. So, that should mean that we make it to the Mountain in time, right? We get into Erebor, don't we?

Then there's the lines after that. 'And the bell shall ring in gladness at the Mountain King's return. But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn.' Those two lines have a variety of implications. One, that we unleash Smaug accidentally upon Laketown, either because we're roasted alive or just that stupid. It could also mean that we all move in and that we light the fires once more within the mountain, signalling to all that Erebor is back in business, causing a light to reflect off the Lake. Right? No, I fear. 'All shall fail in sadness' probably means nothing good. Great. Just then, there's a racket stirring up at the Armory, or in that general direction. I hurry along with Bard over, but am suddenly swarmed by a gathering crowd I can only guess the meaning of; the Dwarves' heist didn't quite go as planned and now we're all going to die. Perfect.

"Oh, no." I mumble as they're parked right in front of the Master's Mansion (if one could call that wreckage a mansion). Alfrid peeks up, withdraws, and two guards heave the doors open for the Master, wearing a fur-lined robe. I skid to a halt at the edge of the crowd and hope for the best.

"This was the _center_ for all trade in the North!" Thorin roars, and I grimace. Great. Bard tenses, pacing back and forth in an attempt to see a way through the crowd. "I would see those days return!" He calls, and I genuinely think he means it, even if we have to get through a dragon first. "I would relight the great Forges of the Dwarves, and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!" None doubt him, it seems, given the passion and vigor he pours into his words. I squirm a little, torn between staying here and remaining just a face in the crowd, or picking my way through and claiming my place among my friends. Bard, apparently, has the same hesitation, though I doubt he'd claim them as friends. More than likely, he'd denounce our quest, reciting that Valar-forsaken prophecy and claiming that we mean them destruction.

Wow. I just...I just said _we_ would, not _they_ would. I suppose Legolas was more right than he knows. I just claimed these Dwarves as mine, something that has _never_ happened before. And that makes up my mind. I stride forward, intent on breaking through the crowd, when Bard calls out, picking his way through the crowd, me alongside him.

"Death!" He roars angrily. "That is what you will bring upon us." He growls, striding right up to Thorin. I, however, stand beside Aili, who frowns, looking between us.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Just when I thought there was a chance we could make it through this alive and home free...Bard shows up.

With Mia? What? I remember her going after him, but she'd never returned. Bard looks angry, but Mia looks...intent on something. Maybe she's with Bard, but maybe just to get to us. Apparently, she doesn't like crowds, judging by her body language, which changes once she reaches us and stops beside me. Her gaze is only on Fili, however, though she frowns at Kili for a moment, as well.

"Dragonfire and ruin." Bard adds, growling, using his height to play the intimidation factor. Clearly, he doesn't know Thorin. My Uncle, and all Durin's for that matter, do _not_ get intimidated easily. "If you waken that beast...it will destroy us all." He warns gravely.

"You can listen to this naysayer," Thorin calls in response, "but I promise you this: If we succeed, _all_ will share in the wealth of the Mountain." I can tell he really means it. Honorable and honest, Uncle is. I just hope we actually _do_ somehow succeed. Everyone roars in applause and excitement. Of course they do. After all, wouldn't anyone in a place like this want to get a better life? Wouldn't they believe anyone who promises wealth and riches? "You will have enough gold to rebuild Escaroth _ten_ times over!" He adds, throwing his hands out as if to indicate how much gold they could expect. I glance up at the Master, who was a devious, scheming gaze to his eyes.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh?" Alfrid asks, slithering nearer, a dead-eyed gaze fixed on my uncle. The crowd quiets and murmurs amongst themselves. "We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" I frown, and am about to stomp forward and explain that 'yes, my uncle _can_ deliver on his promises. He has every time before', when, surprisingly, Bilbo of all people step forward, hand raised slightly as if to ask permission.

"Me." He calls. "I will." _Thank you, Bilbo. I was about to answer, but thank you._ I tell him internally. The Master squints to get a better look at him. "I'll vouch for him." I smile as Bilbo steps forward and Thorin looks utterly grateful and a little bewildered that this little Hobbit would risk his good name and honor for him. "I have traveled far with these Dwarves, through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it." I do believe a certain fondness and pride overcame Thorin then.

"And I do, as well." I call, coming forward to stand with Bilbo in more ways than literally, to a few murmurs, even from the Company. No way in Valhalla would I let Bilbo be alone in this. "I am Thorin's sister-daughter, and he always comes through when we need it most. When Smaug destroyed Erebor, he was there to lead his people to safety. When we found our home in the Blue Mountains, his home was the last built and he the hardest-working on others' shelters. If my uncle gives his word, I promise you he will honor it." Thorin looked even more proud and fond of Bilbo and I then, and all was still silent. Mia is suddenly beside me, facing the crowd.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I don't know what's gotten into me! I really don't! Stoppit, feet. Stop it!

Never the less, I am suddenly beside Aili, facing the crowd. Regardless of the hurt, betrayed look Bard sends me.

"And if you do not trust these Dwarves, you can trust me!" She calls. "I have traveled, like my friend here, with this Company through many perils and tribulations. I promise you that Thorin cares for others far more than himself. He comes through on promises with honor and dignity befitting his royal heritage." She calls, to renewed whispers. She flushes, but stands firm. "Do our vouches satisfy you, Alfrid?" She asks snidely. A few snickers can be heard, as well as a little laughter.

"All of you!" Bard calls, looking shocked at the townsfolk. Honestly, he shouldn't be shocked. No one would refuse an offer of wealth, even the wealthy. "Listen to me!" He roars. "Listen!" He calls again, and everyone obeys, mainly out of curiosity, I suspect. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" He asks rhetorically. Of _course_ no one has forgotten. The wreckage is only a short hike away. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" I gulp. So much for winning the town over. "And for what purpose?" Bard spits, whirling on Thorin.

"A dragon's rage cannot be predicted." Aili points out. "No one was to blame."

"That may be what Dwarves tell," Bard replies hotly, "but we know the truth; they perished for the blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he cannot see beyond his own desire!" Aili steps forward.

"That is _not_ Thorin!" She snaps. "My uncle will _not_ fall into the trap of his forebears. He is a _thousand_ times the Dwarf they were!"

"Now, now, Bard." The Master adds. "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, _your_ ancestor, that failed to kill the beast!" The Master snarks, pointing a fat finger at Bard, who looks enraged, embarrassed, and humiliated. I blink. Huh. No wonder he is so well-versed in what happened that day.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

...

Okay...did _not_ see that one coming. Bard just got a _lot_ more interesting. Who knew? Is _that_ why everyone is so quick to follow him? Interesting...

Bard almost looks embarrassed, but I know he feels so worse internally, if not angry at being humiliated for past failures he had no part in. I know Thorin has felt the same, when people discuss his prospects at dodging the greed so prevalent in his family. I suppose that means it's my family, too. I swallow.

"It's true, sire." Alfrid is quick to reply, smirking at Bard, enjoying this humiliation. "We all know the story; arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing it's mark. Bard stalks forward to Thorin. He looks _hacked_ off, once again trying and failing to intimidate us.

"You have _no_ right. _No_ right to enter that mountain." Thorin, angry himself now, glared right back at the bargeman.

"I have the _only_ right." Thorin growls, and the pair face off in a staring contest of wills. Then, Thorin, not breaking eye contact, turns before looking at the Master of Laketown. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake." Thorin calls, and the Master frowns, but nods in acknowledge. Bard stalks forward as Uncle goes up a few steps. "Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" The Master looks around for just a moment before looking back to Uncle. "What say you?" Thorin presses. The Master shakes a finger as he deliberates for a moment.

"I say unto you...Welcome!" I breath a sigh of relief. Now that we had the town's favor (more of less) we're that much closer to Erebor already. "Welcome!" He calls again, spreading his arms as if he actually meant it. "And thrice welcome to the King Under the Mountain!" He adds dramatically. Bard grimaces, letting his eyes close in resignation. I frown. Why _did_ he protest like that? I know Bard is worried about the town, but...there's something more to this than that. I wonder what it is.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Once that whole debacle settles down, we're free to roam where we wished and sleep where we willed.

So, we ended up in the meager inn in town. A but run-down, I'll admit, but then everything is here. People scurry around and try to make us welcome on no notice. I insist on helping out, as does most of the Company, thankfully. I spread sheets on beds and dust where possible, then take a broom and sweep floors and knock down cobwebs before collapsing on the couch in a smaller gathering area on the second floor. Something keeps sticking in my mind; everything about failing and Smaug destroying us. That prophecy could spell trouble for the future or be no more than paranoia...it's impossible to say.

Although...we _are_ going to have to fight a _dragon_ , fer Valinor's sake! How in the name of Valhalla are we, fourteen Dwarves, a Hobbit, potentially a Wizard, but most likely not, and a hybrid going to fend off-much less _kill_ -the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities?! I just hope Gandalf gets here and actually meets us at Erebor as planned.

"Hey." I hear Fili call before me, but I am focused on the fire, which helps calm me and provokes thoughts. I don't look up.

"Hey."

"What's wrong? You've got a frown that rivals Uncle's and a haunting to your eyes." I sigh, finally peeling my eyes up from the fire.

"Oh, it's just something...Bard...said..." I mumble, trailing off when I find a set of rippling abs below a smirking Prince's face. I gulp, feeling suddenly quite thirsty and dry. "Fili!" I then squeak. "Hammer and stone, boy! Put a shirt on!" He then seems to realize that it is inappropriate to show up without a shirt to cover...marvelously chiseled abs. I mean, they are a welcome sight, but...he needs a shirt. I lost my train of thought. I shake my head and the sight reluctantly recedes, but is by no means forgotten. He's then back and I am thinking through the prophecy again.

"So? Why the frown?" I turn to him, determined not to look at where those glorious muscles were now covered. Good, I remind myself. I don't need that distraction right now. This is _serious_. "What did Bard say that troubles you so?"

"He told me of a prophecy. One that may spell doom for us and Laketown." Fili frowns.

"You mean the one that says we make it into Erebor?" I lean my head against the back of the chair.

"You haven't heard it all, then." I rely, then lean forward, gazing intently into the fire. "The Lord of Silver Fountains. The King of Carven Stone. The Kind Beneath the Mountain shall come into his own. And the bell shall ring in gladness at the Mountain King's return. But all shall fail in sadness, and the lake will shine and burn." I hear him inhale.

"That's...that's one melancholy prophecy. But. That's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you." He muses, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, like me. "I also wanted to...thank you. What you did back there, vouching for Thorin like that...I would have, but I didn't think the _entire_ company needed to add their own two cents. We'd have been there all night." I nod.

"I knew they weren't quite convinced. I just...gave them the push they needed. We need supplies and this is the only way to get them." Fili frowns.

"It means more than that." He assures me. "You...you claimed us as friends. You...before...you hadn't exactly seemed like the mushy, friendly type. I was a little surprised." I choke back a sigh. Of _course_ he doesn't approve. Who would approve of a hybrid vouching for your relative? Who would want a hybrid associating themselves with your family, anyway.

"I was, too. I'm sorry. I don't know what came-"

"You misunderstand." Fili interrupts gently, smiling. "I mean it was unpredictable, but not unwelcome. I was surprised, yes, but also happy. It felt...nice to know you would risk your good name on my uncle. That you would defend us all." For some reason, I gulp thickly. Tears prick my eyes.

"I...Fili, you have to understand..." I whisper hoarsely. "I don't do this normally. I...I would have normally left after Goblin Town, or sometime in the night shortly thereafter. That's what I do; I run when the fancy takes me or danger arises. I...I am a very selfish person." He then smiles.

"Is this the same Mithra who met me in Rivendell? She wasn't selfish at all. Sure, she was a little stuck-up at times, and her humor was not to everyone's taste, but...I like her well enough." I gulp to ease my constricted throat. I honestly don't know what to say.

"I...hope you like this newer version just as much." I whisper, suddenly aware that Fili is sitting not two feet away and seems intent on sealing that gap with a hand on my knee.

"I think I like her better, but only just. They are, after all, virtually the same." I smile.

"I think they are more different than you know."

" _I_ think they are both beautiful and one was hidden behind the other." He whispers, and suddenly, I am hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you, Fili. Truly...thank you." I whisper, drawing away reluctantly and cupping his cheek. Neither of us know who starts leaning in, but we end up snuggling on Fili's chair, and I am curled in his lap, but I find that I do not mind it as much as I might have before. I tuck my head neatly under his and just enjoy the rise and fall of the muscled, rock-hard chest that is somehow soft and comfortable. Quite suddenly, I feel drained and as if I may...may fall asleep...

...ZzZzZz...


	11. The Parting of the Company

**SO! FIA IS HEATING UP! I KNOW, I KNOW. ABOUT TIME, RIGHT? YOU'RE NOT WRONG. IT** ** _HAS_** **BEEN A LONG TIME COMING, I THINK, BUT WORTH THE WAIT, YES? DID I DO IT JUSTICE? WERE YOU EXPECTING A KISS? IF SO, SORRY, BUT NOT A HORRIBLY LONG WAYS TO GO YET ON THAT COUNT. XD YAY! ANYWAY, JUST HOLD OUT A LITTLE LONGER, ALRIGHT? OH, AND SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THIS CHAPTER. I AM NOT GREAT AT WRITING ORIGINAL CONTENT, AND A WHOLE CHAPTER OF ORIGINAL CONTENT SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST, ALRIGHT? SO, PLEASE BARE WITH ME, OKAY?!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(A)

When I woke, I felt actually fairly rested, if not a little choked on dust kicked up by my movements in the bed in the night. I yawn and stretch before popping my back. I then look at my side, where I had thought Mithra would have slept. We'd briefly discussed sleeping arrangements and agreed that it would probably be best if we females shared a bed instead of sharing with a male. I'd thought. But, Mithra was nowhere to be seen. I dressed quickly and came out.

I then saw where Mithra was; in Fili's lap on an armchair in front of a nearly dead fire. I smile and move to re-kindle it as quietly as possible. I soon had a small blaze awakened and I then placed a bit kindling on top and gently fanned the flames with a small bellows beside the hearth. That heated the room a little more and I continued this pattern until a much better fire was blazing, with the pair on the chair still sleeping. However, Mithra started when the fire gave a large _pop_. This, consequently, woke Fili, as well. I resisted to urge to make a teasing remark as the pair fully wake up. I didn't know exactly what happened last night, so it would be a little presumptuous of me to make any remark. The pair look at each other, then at the position they're in, and Mithra all but leaps up.

"Um...I should, um...go see to breakfast." She mumbles, cheeks aflame, before leaving. I cock a brow as Fili stretches, striding over as he does so.

"She and I talked. Nothing more." He mutters. I withhold yet another sarcastic remark and nod. I trust my brother's word, after all, no matter what it looked like at first.

"What about?" He sighs.

"The Prophecy of Durin's Folk." I look at him, frowning in thought. That prophecy told us that our quest would, at least in part, succeed. We would make it to and into Erebor in time. Right?

"What about it?"

"Mainly the bit where it says 'all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn'. Mia was concerned about the prospects of going against a dragon."

"I am, too, if I'm being honest." I reply. "I mean, we will be facing the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities. I'm sure he's more than earned that title." Fili sighs.

"I'm getting worried, too. Especially about Kili. That leg of his does _not_ look good."

"I've tried getting him to let Oin to look at it, but he has the Durin stubbornness and refuses." Fili groans.

"Reminds me of a Dwarrowdam I know." I roll my eyes.

"I tried that; told him he is being a hypocrite, but still he refuses help." Fili shakes his head.

"It appears we'll need to take the measures we took with you." I swallow.

"Right." I don't like the idea; Kili can wriggle and squirm like an eel when the need arises. But it appears that that's what it's come to now. "Now?" Fili shakes his head.

"No. During breakfast. Let him wake properly. Then, we'll nab him." I nod. Then, he won't strike out haphazardly and end up breaking our nose. Trust me. That's happened.

"Good idea." I then stand and leave for the kitchen, where Mithra and a few women of Laketown are making biscuits and eggs. Mithra has several in a bowl and is beating them with a fork. There's a frown on her face.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Okay...I thought Aili waking me from a nightmare in Beron's house was bad...

That _pales_ in comparison to this morning! What must Aili think of me now? Oh, Mahal, if she tells everyone...

I hadn't meant to fall asleep. Certainly not in Fili's lap like a child, but...his strong presence and soothing words had wrought some change in me, and I abandoned all reason in favor of comfort. My walls came down and now...I can't seem to raise them again. But...

I find I don't find myself feeling exposed at all. I feel...safe, revealing that innermost side of my person to someone as soothing and understanding as Fili. I felt- -and still feel- -like he was the right one to tell that most personal of things to. I can't explain it, but I feel...drawn more to Fili than ever before. I feel...like...like I might have found my reason for staying; a smirking Crown Prince that can't help but ensnare me, though I doubt he knows that. When he asked me why I wanted to settle in Erebor...I had the wildest momentary urge to look him dead in the eye and tell him _he_ was the reason. However, before that insane response could be verbalized...Fili had innocently asked me about my relationship with Dwalin. I felt a warrior's kindred spirit in him, and a sparring partner, but _nothing_ more! I only felt more than friend...ly...with...oh, Aule! Is this...love? Could I have...fallen in love? Manwe, is this a strange, yet exhilarating experience!

I then frown. How could I possibly know what love feels like? This is entirely new to me. I, however, do know that Fili is close to my heart, closer than anyone has gotten before. Hmmm...

"I think those eggs are innocent, Mia." I hear Aili muse. I jump a little and barely manage to avoid spilling the contents of my bowl everywhere.

"Oh. I forgot I was scrambling them. Lost in thought." Aili, gratefully, didn't remark as I feared she would; with sarcastic humor about what she no doubt thought happened last night between her brother and I.

"Fili told me of the prophecy. And the part that troubles you. It does shed a different light on things, that's for sure." I nod, sighing. Partly in relief that she hadn't sassed about what happened last night and partly because I now knew I could trust her.

"I just...something about it stuck with me. I am a little worried about the prospects of facing a dragon, to be honest." This wasn't bad. Aili wasn't Fili, sure, but she was close, I've found, in terms of respect for and trust with my thoughts, secrets, and fears. It is _nearly_ as easy to confess to her as it is to Fili. She gives a heavy sigh as she arranges slices of bread on a platter to toast in an oven.

"I am, too, to be honest. Smaug is not known as the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities for nothing." She replies. "However, I have to have hope that we will succeed." I nod.

"Yes. We can't have come all this way for nothing." She nods and we fall into companionable silence. The other workers are busily preparing sausages and a gravy to enjoy with them. I wish we had bacon, but I suppose one can't have everything in life. Soon, we are ready to eat and Aili and I thank the women. They reply that it was their pleasure and depart with offers to help with anything else we require.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I help carry the food into the dining area with Mithra. I find that there is so much that I don't know about her, but I am getting more and more from our conversations. She is slowly revealing the girl behind the walls she has created to defend herself from repeating her past. I shake myself. I need to focus on the quest for now, now that we are so close to the end of everything we've struggled and yearned for. I can talk to Mithra afterwards.

There are a few Dwarves already there, enjoying the warmth of the roaring fireplace and each other's company. I whistle and set the food on the table. They come over and start helping themselves. I do, too, and make sure to sit between Bofur and Fili before noticing that Kili has yet to make an appearance. I sigh, fearing the worst. However, now was not the time for worry. Not just yet. Not when there is good company and warm food. Mia seems happier and more at ease with us this morning, possibly due to whatever Fili and she discussed last night. I get the feeling it involved more than just the prophecy, but know not to comment on it. In time, it'll be revealed, I suppose. Once breakfast is finished and the dishes done, we decide to simply relax and enjoy the day before our departure tomorrow. That being said, I wanted to get my old clothes back from Bard before I forget. Mithra does, too. We sneak towards his house, careful to avoid as many people as possible. Still, we get a few greetings and things like that.

"Leave me be!" Cries Bard when we knock on his door. "You've caused me enough trouble for a lifetime!" Mia steps forward.

"I know. And I _am_ sorry. We just came to gather our clothes. That's all." She replies and the door reluctantly opens. I pause in the door.

"Bard...I am truly sorry for the trouble we've caused. We will make it up to you when we reclaim Erebor." He glowers at me as Mia finds the two baskets near where this family does laundry.

"At what cost will you reclaim the mountain? Laketown? Your kin?"

"Hopefully, neither." I reply tactfully. He doesn't reply and Mia hands me the second basket of clothes for the company. I then nod politely. "Thank you for letting us get our clothes." She mumbles and we're gone. _That_ was awkward.

Everyone is grateful for the change of clothes. The ones they're wearing are bulky and far too large. When we've all changed, Mia and I return the baskets of clothes, without even knocking. That done, I note that it's nearly noon. I suppose time flies when you have townsfolk to avoid and laundry to cart around. That, and we probably slept in later than we realize. I then seek out Kili, who had yet to make an appearance.

"Fili? Have you seen Kili?" He nods and leads me to the hallway the Dwarves had shared. He points to the room. I enter.

"Kili?" I see a lump on the bed and move over to it. "Kili, I saved you some breakfast." He groans.

"I'll...I'll eat it later. I'm...I'm really tired." I feel his brow and retract my hand calmly. I needed to not let Kili know I was on to him, but...it was _ice_ cold. I swallow.

"Um...okay." I mumble and take my leave. I then race to find Oin.

"Oi, lass!" He cries when I stumble to a halt in front of him. "What's the hurry?" I gasp for breath.

"Kili!" That does it. We both scurry back to his room.

"I'm fine." Kili protests when we all but burst into the room.

"Like Aule you are, Kili!" I bark. "You could _die_! Just Let Oin look at you already!" I snap. He sighs, but does not resist when Oin treats him. As soon as the blankets are pulled back, a rancid, putrid smell permeates the air. I gag a little, but hold Kili's leg down after running for requested supplies as Oin bathes the wound with hot water. Kili gives a little scream before holding it in, kicking subtly at the pain. Oin even pulls out the arrow-head and then proceeds to bathe the wound deeper, unfortunately causing even more pain. None say a word until the wound is neatly wrapped with cleansing and medicinal herbs crushed into a poultice.

"Now I see why you let Oin treat you." Kili rasps. "With a little more rest, I think I'll be fine by morning. At least, I'll be well enough to walk." I shake my head.

"You are far too stubborn for your own good." I muse fondly, smoothing the hair away from his face.

"I believe I told you the same, once." He retorts, smiling. I chuckle.

"Get some rest. You'll feel better when we leave tomorrow morning." I then leave, feeling much better about Kili's chances of making to Erebor and surviving the wound. Oin, however is frowning. "Oin?" I ask. "What is it?" Oin is peering at the arrowhead intently.

"There's something...unnatural about this arrowhead and the wound. I don't like it." I frown, swallowing.

"But the worst is over, right? Kili will be okay?" Oin sighs.

"I believe so, yes." I smile, despite the troubled frown still on Oin's face.

"That's good news." I reply and go to find Fili, practically skipping up to him. "Fili! I finally got Kili to let Oin treat his wound and he should be fine by tomorrow morning, according to him and Oin."

"Thank Durin!" He cheers. "I was really starting to worry about him." I then look around.

"Where's Uncle?" I ask. Fili groans.

"Poor Dwarf is negotiating our supplies and provisions for the journey up to Erebor." I nod, grimacing.

"Don't envy him." Fili laughs.

"Neither do I."

* * *

The night seems to suddenly be upon us and the town hall has been rearranged slightly to accommodate a feast. Honestly, it isn't even worth mentioning. Partly because I, like everyone else, was too drunk to remember anything, but the parts we do remember are not worth even acknowledging. Even for a king and his troupe, the Master skimped, that much I clearly recall. The meat was tough and the bread long since stale. But the wine and ale are top-notch and so no one complains.

I wake the next morning to Fili shaking me, leaning against the mattress for support as he did.

"We're leaving." He mumbles, then is gone. I blink. Huh? Leaving? To go- -oh. Right. Erebor. I nod and sit up, grimacing at the bright sunlight. My head was pounding before I'd even stood up. Oh, Aule. I don't want to hike right now...I just want to lay back down and sleep this ale off. Or was it wine? I don't normally get this drunk off wine, but I suppose it could have happened...ugh. I grouchily get dressed and come down to meet the others. I meet them at the head of a parade. Or, at least, that's what it looks like. I can't help but feel very overwhelmed as we are led to the main dock and all is men and elbows and hot breath on my neck as we are shoved and crowded, everyone wanting to get a look and feel of us. For most of them, we are the first Dwarves that have seen, and some of us are royalty, to boot. This is a dream come true for many, I'm certain. And, while it's flattering...do they _have_ to be so grabby and eager and so _close_?! I huff and duck under a haphazard swipe probably meant for Bilbo. None have ever heard of a Hobbit and some probably assume he is a hybrid like Mia or something. I don't know and I don't care. I want to be rid of this smelly town and these crowding people.

"You do realize we're one short?" Bilbo asks. "Where's Bofur?" This seems to send a ripple of hardly smothered snickers and glances my way amongst a few of the company. I frown. What's so funny?

"You would know, wouldn't you, lass, where Bofur is?" Nori asks. I blanch.

"I beg your pardon?" I hope it's not what I think it is...he's insinuating...

"You know what I mean." He mumbles, chuckling. "You and Bofur." I blink. We didn't...announce our courtship, did we? Oh, Mahal.

"I saw it coming on for a while, to be honest. Mostly since the Company set out from Bag-End. That's why I've let you and my brother cook." Bombur explains. I flush.

"We...we were going to announce it...we really were. It's just...never felt appropriate." Nori blinks.

"You mean last night was not your first kiss?" I blush deeper than scarlet. This is humiliating...I wish Bofur were here.

"We've been courting since the eagles rescued us from Azog." I mumble.

"Regardless, if Bofur is not present, we leave him behind." Thorin interjects, shutting the conversation down. He then glances at me. "I am sorry, Aili."

"We have no choice." Balin adds. I sigh heavily, my heart aching at the thought of leaving him, but...Balin may have a point. If we delay any longer, we risk not only the people's unpredictable mood swings, but precious time to find the door. I gulp, scanning the crowd, hoping to see a brown hat anywhere in their midst. I do not and reluctantly keep moving.

"I understand." I mumble, head bowed a little.

"If we are to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no further delays." Balin replies. I nod glumly.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Luckily, Elves and Dwarves are both good at holding their alcohol. Combined, this provides me with a slightly unfair advantage when engaging in a drinking contest. Fili walks beside me, moaning slightly under his breath at the current noise level. I take it he is more affected by alcohol than I. I shake my head to get the buzzing to stop. Just because I am half elf and half dwarf, the two races most renowned for alcohol consumption, doesn't mean I don't have _any_ affects at all. Fili rubs at his temple as we near the dock. I can't help paying attention to him more now...since the night before last, when...we talked and I gave him more information about me and he soothed my fears while making me frightened by how badly I wanted to kiss him, right there and then, before I let my head fall and tuck itself under his bearded chin so I wouldn't succumb to the temptation. I am still unsure of my feelings, so I do not want to rush into things. I gulp and keep moving. I can't help but notice that Kili is limping, even after Oin's care. I frown, wondering if the prince was hiding things as I step closer to him and prepare to get into the boat in step with Kili. Thorin's arm halts his nephew.

"Not you." He instructs. I can tell he does not enjoy this, but has to think of the endgame; getting to the mountain. Not just what his nephew wants. I would do the same, in his position, I feel. "We must travel with speed. You will slow us down." He adds. Kili looks hurt and indignant, but hides it with a disbelieving, almost scoffing smirk.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, "I'm coming with you." He insists. Aili sighs, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You _are_ still recovering, Kili, but Uncle, he is much better than yesterday. Perhaps he is strong enough." Thorin shakes his head.

"No." Kili swallows, trying desperately to keep his voice and face from betraying his emotions.

"I am going to be there when the door is opened." He replies insistently. Thorin grimaces, as if it pains him to do this. It probably does. He of all people understands wanting to go to Erebor. "When we first look on the halls of our fathers, Thorin- -"

"Kili." Thorin interrupts, as if he can't hear what Kili would say. As if it would convince him and he knew letting Kili come would more than likely kill him. That wound is far more than a simple wound, but I cannot pin down what makes it different. I guess it's just Elvish intuition.

"Erebor will be there when you leave tomorrow." I assure him placatingly. "We are simply ensuring passage into the mountain."

"I _will_ go up the mountain with you!" Kili all but yells. "I will _not_ miss this moment, the end of our journey, what it's all been for." I gulp, suddenly wanting to shove him onto the boat and be done with it, seeing the look on Kili's face. Can't imagine what Thorin's going through.

"Stay here, rest. Join us when you are healed." Thorin replies, cupping his nephew's cheek. Kili draws away.

"And we've dealt with Smaug." Aili adds. "We don't want to risk a relapse, Kili." She adds. "Just get the toxins out of your system and then risk the hike." He takes a step back.

"No, Aili. I _will_ be there! I won't hold us back! If we're low on time, I will simply be the last into Erebor, but I will be there. I will see the mountain when you do." She sighs, and moves toward the boat dejectedly. It's clear she hates the situation, but there is nothing she can do about it.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

I may hate this, but...Uncle is right. As usual. We don't have time to waste. As cruel as it sounds, I can't help but see the wisdom in Thorin's words. That doesn't mean I have to like or accept it, though.

"I'm staying with the lad. My duty lays with the wounded." Oin announces, stepping off the boat and over to Kili. I frown. However, Fili beats me to the next words.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales _you_ told us. You cannot take that away from him." He pleads. Thorin sighs.

"Fili." It is clear that Uncle wants Fili to stop, but he doesn't.

"I will carry him if I must!" I step forward. Fili's words had sparked rebellion somehow. If there was a way to get Kili up the mountain, we'd do it.

"We both will."

"I will not risk this quest for one Dwarf." Uncle replies. I swallow.

"Uncle, please." He is adamant, however.

"Not even for my own kin." I groan in frustration, but give up.

"One day, you will be king and you will understand." Thorin notes to Fili. I take a step toward the dock.

"If Oin is staying, I am, too." Kili looks even more mortified, if it were possible.

"No. You will not miss this because of me." He replies. I muse worriedly that he looks nearly as pale as yesterday, but a deal stronger, which I suppose is an improvement. "I will not allow you to throw this chance away just for me, sister." He adds.

"It's my choice." I reply. "I don't want to see Erebor before you do."

"No! Get on the boat." Kili insists, resisting Oin's attempts to see if the wound is as bad as he fears it is. Fili works his jaw for a moment before heading with me toward our brother. Thorin grabs our arms, one in each hand.

"Fili! Aili! Don't be fools. You belong with the company." I swallow, hating myself for resisting Uncle's authority, but can't help it or back down.

"I- - _we_ \- -belong with our brother." Fili snaps. Kili, however, shoves me back when I get to him.

"If one of us is to go, it should be you." He mumbles, head bowed. "I cannot command Fili to go, but I _can_ command _you._ Besides, you are the best at story-telling. Mother will appreciate it." I frown.

"I...I..." Fili sighs. I can feel that he will agree with Kili, and I hate it. I don't want to leave my One _and_ my brothers.

"Kili is right, little sister. Uncle needs everyone available in that mountain to fend off Samug." I chew my lip.

"Please." Kili whispers, though it seems more like a whimper to me. "For me."

"I...Kili...if you are sure." He nods.

"I am sure. Now go." The look on his face stays me from simply leaping off. This is the only hope he has. At least I'll be able to describe the moment to them later. I feel horribly guilty, but stay on the boat all the same.

"See you soon." I call, depressed and guilt-ridden. Mithra, however, slips off.

"Where Fili goes, I go. And I think I can help Kili, at least with the pain." She tells Oin and I can tell Thorin is none too pleased at this turn of events, but can't do anything about it. We've left the dock. I salute her when she glances worriedly our way and she grins as she helps Fili steady Kili. He suddenly looks worse than ever, but I can't do anything as the boat rounds a corner and is lost to view. I sink to the ground of the boat, hand over my mouth in guilt and a sudden fear and trepidation.

Kili looks nearly as bad if not worse than yesterday, and we're off to face Smaug without five total of our troupe.

This isn't going to end well, is it?

 **SORRY! I KNOW IT ISN'T MY BEST WORK, BUT I HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME! I HOPE TO KEEP WRITING THIS WEEKEND AND POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SOMETIME DURING THE WEEKEND. HOPE TO, BUT NO PROMISES.**


	12. Into Erebor

**SO! HOPE YOU ALL STILL LIKE MY STORY,** **EVEN AFTER THAT LAST CHAPTER** **. ANYWAY, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, LITTLE LONGER THAN NORMAL, SO ENJOY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

I am not actually sure entirely what made me stay. Fili, or Kili's wound. I just know that I want to stay with Fili. And that I can help poor Kili, who I have gotten attached to. If I could at least take some of his pain away, then I would. That wound was something I hadn't seen before. There was something off about it and I guess I want to know what it is. I steady Kili as he suddenly looks ready to collapse with exhaustion. I chew my lip worriedly. If he had convinced Thorin to let him go...Kili would be dead. He needs rest and treatment, things only possible here in Laketown. There was no time to both hike to Erebor _and_ tend to Kili. Something Thorin knows. That's why Kili is still here.

I feel for him. I really do. It can't be easy, having to tell your kin they cannot be a part of something so important and momentous for Dwarf-kind. Nevertheless, Kili needed tending to. And fast.

"Come on." I order, pulling Kili's arm over my shoulder and marveling and worrying at the lack of resistance I am met with. Kili must be worse than he thought. "I have an idea." So we drag him toward the Master, the only thing we can think to do.

"Please, wait!" Fili cries desperately. The Master and Alfrid turn. By now, I take most of Kili's weight, the other portion taken by his brother. He's getting colder by the minute. Which is peculiar. Normally, infections make people feverish and hot. Not colder than ice. "Please. We need your help. My brother is sick." Fili explains. Alfrid and the Master pale, the Master drawing out a handkerchief.

"I-is it infectious?!" He cries, reeling back as if the sight of us repulses him. "Get back! Alfrid! Alfrid, don't let them come any closer!" I scowl darkly.

"You don't have to touch him!" I bark. "We just need medicine." This doesn't change anything, the Master is still wary and drawing back, Alfrid standing protectively in front of him. Now that the majority of the Dwarves were gone, they had no reason to give us any more aid. I feel more hatred for them than ever before.

"Please." Oin begs. I know for a fact that the Master has medicines, the best this town has to offer, locked away in the event he gets sick. If we could get a dose of it...it should help Kili. Alfrid then sneers at us.

"Do I look like an apothecary?" He snaps. Hopelessness fills the Dwarves, but rage fills me. I haven't given up on Kili, with or without the Master's medicine. "Haven't we given you enough?" He demands. "The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick Dwarves."

"It won't take but a minute to fetch one dose!" I growl. "Just give us the medicine, and then we won't have to bother you any more."

"Sorry, Earthstrider. You're on your own." He replies. "Be gone with you. Go on. Clear off." He growls. I glare murderously at him, heaving Kili a little higher.

"You're repulsive and sickening, Alfrid Lickspittle. Amin delotha lle, utinu en lokirim Amin feuya ten' lle. (I hate you, son of snakes. You disgust me.)" I seeth, reverting to Elvish in my fury. "Come. We have to think of something else." I tell the others.

* * *

"No!" Bard barks when he opens his door. He's downright furious with us. I can tell. But, we have no other choice. Everywhere else, people turn us away, fearful of catching whatever it was that was killing Kili. "I'm done with Dwarves." He adds. "Go away." He then tries to slam the door.

"No, no!" Bofur cries, prying it back no. "No, please. No one will help us. Kili is sick. He's very sick."

"Dying, more accurately. We need to treat him." I add pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Bard. Truly. I did not mean to add to your family's troubles. Honestly. All we need is your table to work on. As soon as Kili is better, we'll be off to Erebor and you most likely will never see us again." He understands the underlaying words. 'we'll most likely be dead after we reach the mountain, but we have to heal Kili. He can't die like this. Even if Kili succumbs to the poison, we have to try.' He then swallows, deliberating for a moment before opening the door. "Thank you, Bard. Thank you." I breath in relief.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

As soon as the boat hits land, we secure it and move on quickly. Already, it is nearing ten o'clock. We need to get to Dale as quickly as possible, noon is the best, if we are to be on track to find the door by sundown.

I can't help but feel a nearly overpowering urge to get back in the boat and sail back to Laketown. Back to my One, my brothers, and my friends. But, duty calls and I have no choice but to obey. Whether or not I enjoy it.

Once we've been walking awhile, I find myself striding alongside Balin, a question popping into my head, and I voice it, eager for a distraction.

"Balin?"

"Aye, lass?"

"What happened last night. I had too much ale to remember." He laughs.

"I haven't seen a kiss like that since Dis and Frerin's wedding day." I flush.

"Oh, Mahal."

"Don't worry. Most probably don't remember."

"Nori does." I reply sullenly. Balin sighs.

"Well, at least it's out now. You don't have to hide your romance any longer." I groan, running a hand down my face in exasperation.

"That may be, but he's in Laketown and I'm here." He looks sympathetically at me.

"Lass, separation is no trivial thing, especially concerning two people madly in love. It is not shameful to feel what you feel." I somehow smile at Balin. He always had the best advice.

"Thank you." I mumble and keep moving in comfortable silence. An hour or more passes, each member of the company lost in thought and concentrating on moving with speed, until we reach the area Thorin describes as the Desolation of Smaug.

"So quiet." Bilbo mumbles disconcertedly. Balin sighs.

"Wasn't always like this." He replies. "Once, these slopes were lined with woodlands. The trees were filled with birdsong." I sigh, picturing that sight in my head. It's easy, having lived in a wood for so many years. I can practically hear the birds now, despite only a thrush being the single bird around. Bilbo looks around, still concerned.

"Relax, Master Baggins." Thorin calls, drawing up to us. "We have food, we have tools, and we're making good time." I sigh, remembering the sacrifices we had to make to get here. I just pray to Mahal Kili recovers quickly. Separation is not pleasant at all. I frown and keep moving, happening to look up as I come near an outcropping.

And see the city of Dale, or the ruins thereof. Durin's beard, is it an awe-inspiring sight! i nearly forget my troubles for a moment, staring at once was a great city of Man.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks. Hasn't he looked at a map?

"Dale." I whisper.

"It was once the city of Dale." Balin remarks, a little louder than I. "Now, it is a ruin." I whistle.

"If this is but a ruin, I can scarcely imagine what it looks like fully developed and in business." I reply. Balin nods.

"Aye. There was not a sight like it. However, it is now simply the Desolation of Smaug."

"The sun will soon reach midday." Thorin notes. "We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!" Bilbo looks at Thorin.

"Wait, it this the overlook?" He asks. I frown for a moment before remembering that Gandalf had strictly ordered us not to enter Erebor without him. However, if he wasn't here..."Gandalf said to meet him here." Bilbo points out. "On no account were we to- -"

"Do you see him?" Uncle interrupts. Bilbo stutters to respond. "We have no time to wait upon the Wizard." He adds. "We're on our own! Come!"

I gulp, looking again at the massive destruction wrought upon the city. If Smaug can destroy an entire city...

How are we to stop him from doing it again to Laketown? Or us? Without Gandalf, to boot?

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

"Do what you can." He says. "I understand the helplessness of this situation. My wife had the fever, worst I've ever seen, and we couldn't afford a doctor." That sends a punch of guilt into my stomach, as well as memory. _"M-Mithra...you are...you are beautiful. Let no one tell...tell you different."_ I swallow thickly. Mother's last words.

I've never had the courage to believe them before, but why else would someone like Fili pay attention to me, right? No. He's my friend for my personality more than looks...right? Difficult to say, but...I think it's true. He doesn't only see my looks. He sees _me_ , doesn't he? He knows me better now and still wants to hang around me, so...

"I, too, lost someone to sickness. My mother. Blue Mountain Virus. She never stood a chance." I mumble, distracting myself from thoughts of Fili, shifting my feet as Oin instructs Sigrid, who flies around, preparing hot water and fairly clean strips of cloth. Kili begins to mumble deliriously. Bard puts his hand on my shoulder. No words are needed. As Kili is laid on the bed, it's time for me to do my part.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

It is around five in the afternoon, and we are no closer to finding the door we need. I travel back and forth over the area in which the door was said to lay, but find no more than decorative carvings and the stone walls of the mountain. The massive statues of Thror are impressive, aye, but not what we need.

"Anything?" Thorin asks, searching himself. We're getting lower and lower on time. Everyone calls back negatively and I groan. Where on earth is that door?! "If the map is true," Thorin muses, holding the map up, double checking it, "then the hidden door lays directly above us."

"And yet, it remains hidden." I mumble frustratedly, hand on hip. The wind is cold and I am wearying. The hike was strenuous and the search fruitless.

That is, until Bilbo calls us over. He's staring at and pointing to the stone statue excitedly. I frown, then take a closer look.

"Oh, Mahal!" I cheer, suddenly spying the cleverly hidden pathway hidden in the statue itself. "Bilbo, you are a life-saver!"

"You have keen eyes, Mr. Baggins." Thorin cheers, smiling with the most joy I've seen in a long time, feels like.

"Let's get climbing!" I chirp, striding forward eagerly, the others directly behind me. While I wish my brothers and Bofur and Oin and Mia were here, I can't deny the swelling excitement and joy I feel.

* * *

The climbing is slow and the journey arduous, but each step brings us closer to the gate, so we press on as quickly as possible. None would guess the path lay in the statue, and so it remained a mystery. I heave myself over another step and start over the great ax held in my great-grandfather's giant stone hands. By six-thirty or so, we've reached the shoulders. Five minutes more, and we can see over to the ledge the door must be hidden on. I take the last step and laugh aloud as I behold the end of our journey. This is what it all comes to; entering the mountain again.

This thought sends up guilt at enjoying myself when my brothers and the other's cannot, but I can't help feeling giddy and light all the same. If Bofur were here, he'd be laughing with me and we'd probably even kiss in celebration, company present or not. He'd want me to take heart and joy in this moment, and so I allow myself to hug Balin with the excitement I feel.

"We made it!" I cheer.

"Now all that's left is to open the door." Balin notes happily, tears filling his eyes. I laugh.

"Balin...we're here! We've reached Erebor! Oh, if only my brothers were here to see this!"

"Aye." Nori calls. "And Bofur, as well, eh?" I flush, but can't stop smiling.

"Yes." I reply, crossing my arms. "Of course I wish him here, as well, Nori. Him, my brothers, Oin, and Mithra." I add haughtily.

"This must be it." Thorin mutters, standing in front of the stone mountainside. "The hidden door." I clap Gloin on the back.

"This is it." I tell him. He nods, smiling.

"Let all those who doubted us..." Thorin calls, drawing out the key. "rue this day!" We all cheer heartily, and I am able to enjoy the moment, memorizing every moment to recount later.

"Right then." Dwalin calls. "We have a key. Which means that somewhere, there is a key hole." I roll my eyes.

"No. This is just stone." I reply sarcastically. He mock-glares at me, and I can't tell how much he actually means it.

"'The Last Light of Durin's Day'," Thorin recites, but from what I can't be certain, "'will shine upon the keyhole'." He then looks between the mountainside and the setting sun. We're low on time to actually find the keyhole. "Nori." He calls, and the Dwarf runs forward to tap for the door. In theory, it would sound hollow, wouldn't it? Nori began tapping eagerly. "We're losing the light. Come on!" Thorin calls. Dwalin begins kicking the mountainside in order to find it.

"Be quiet!" Nori calls. "I can't hear when your thumping!" He adds. "I can't find it." He surmises dejectedly after a moment. "It's not here!"

"Yes, it is. We just gotta keep looking!" I reply, scanning the stone desperately.

"Break it down!" Thorin roars.

"We can't cut through stone with axes and swords, Uncle." I call, even as Dwarves obey and start slamming their weapons on the wall. "Stop! We can't break it down!" I call, but everyone is too desperate to obey.

"It's no good." Balin notes. "The door's sealed. Can't opened by force!" He adds. "There's a powerful magic on it." Just then, the light fades behind the small peaks coming off the Lonely Mountain. I feel panic seize me.

"No..." I whimper. Mahal, let us find it!

"No!" Thorin cries. It's too late. The light is gone... "'the Last Light of Durin's Day...will shine over the keyhole'." He repeats, gazing down at the map dejectedly. I put a hand over my mouth to hide my sorrow. "That's what it says." He whimpers, sounding broken and depressed. I bite my lip. Shouldn't the keyhole have appeared when the light faded? Wasn't the setting sun the Last Light? How could it have failed to- -huh...what if...the first moon of autumn was the last light? It is still technically Durin's Day, right? So...as soon as the moon appears...it'll reveal the keyhole, won't it? Oh, Manwe, please let that be true! "What did we miss?" I want to venture my idea, but don't want to raise false hopes, so I remain silent. "What did we miss?" He asks Balin, who starts tearing up again, this time from sorrow. "Balin?" He asks when the Dwarf remains silent.

"We've lost the light." Balin mumbles dejectedly.

"..." Again, I remain silent, waiting for my theory to be confirmed or denied.

"There's no more to be done." Balin adds. "We had but one chance. Come away, lads, Aili. It's over." I frown as everyone starts leaving.

"...What if the moon is the Last Light?" I ask, but no one appears to hear me.

"Wait a minute..." Bilbo mumbles, looking around in numb shock.

"Bilbo, is moonrise still the daytime?" He frowns.

"Pardon?"

"The day isn't over until midnight, correct?" He then gets what I am hinting at.

"Indeed. Maybe the moon..."

"That's my thoughts, as well." Again, no one hears Bilbo and me, too depressed and shocked.

"Where are they going?" I lick my lips, looking to Uncle. He looks back hopelessly. "You can't give up now!" Bilbo cries.

"Please! Let's wait for the moon! It might be the Last Night!" I add, but no one heeds us. "Please!" I scream. "Don't leave!" I am then drawn to the sound of metal on stone. The key has fallen from Uncle's numb fingers, and he slumps disheartedly after his troupe, wearied and depressed. "Uncle, please don't leave."

"Thorin, Aili and I- -you can't give up now" Uncle simply keeps walking, however, slamming the map into Bilbo's chest.

"No, Thorin! Please listen! What if the moon is the- -Uncle!" I cry, but he doesn't heed me. At least Bilbo stays with me. I pick up the key and tie it around my neck, resolved to wait until the moon rises before completely giving up.

"'Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks.'" Bilbo whispers, tapping the stone. "Those Moon-Runes can't have lied." He mumbles when I look at him curiously. I then blink. Oh. I take the map and look at it. Sure enough, there are more letters than before. How I didn't notice it before...I don't know. "And 'the Last Light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. Last light...that must mean the moon, right?" I gulp.

"It must. We can't have failed, having come so far." I reply wistfully, praying to Mahal and Manwe and even the Valar that our quest would succeed. Soon enough, a small patch of clouds move away from the moon to let the moonlight shine forth. Suddenly, there is a knocking stone. I whirl to find that small thrush from before knocking a snail against the mountain. Suddenly, the light on the area the door was to reveal itself grew a little brighter, taking on an almost unnatural brightness and clarity to it. "Bilbo, look." I breath, shaking myself after a moment and striding forward to confirm that the blasted keyhole was forming. Indeed, I see it happening. I run toward the path down.

"The Last Light!" Bilbo cheers.

"Come back!" I scream.

"The keyhole" Bilbo screams.

"Come back!" I add desperately.

"Come back!" Bilbo cries, as well.

"We've found the key-hole, Uncle! Come back!" I add. "It was the moon! The last moon of autumn!" We laugh giddily.

"Uncle, the Last Light was the moon, not the sun!" He then starts looking desperately about. I move out of his way, putting my back to the path.

"Bilbo?"

"The key! Where's the key?! Where's the- -"

"Bilbo, here! I've got it!" I interject.

"Give it here." I hear Uncle whisper in my ear. I stiffen and whirl to see him standing there, face unreadable, hand outstretched. I eagerly take the necklace off and give the key to my Uncle.

"Here." I whisper reverently. It's only fitting that the King Under the Mountain be the one to unlock his halls once more. He's smiling as he strides forward and inserts the key and turns it. I feel a swell of anticipation as the lock clicks open with a resounding _thump_. He then places his hands on the mountainside, pressing hard against it. I see cracks widening and forming a rectangle that slides inward. I then get a view of the mountain halls. It's beautiful, if not dusty from years of disuse. Uncle is breathing heavily in emotion. I can't fathom what he's feeling.

"Erebor..." He breaths, gazing inside reverently, awe-struck and we all feel the intensity of the moment.

"Thorin..." Balin whimpers, tearing up. I do, too, just thinking of their emotions. The relief that we made it, the reverence they treat this moment with, and...and the sorrow that they'd nearly wasted the opportunity. Balin turns to me as Uncle puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thank you, Aili. Without you and Bilbo...this quest would have surely been over. We'd given up hope." I smile, tears sliding down.

"...I hadn't. Bilbo and I remembered that the day isn't over until midnight. It made sense that the moon would be the Last Light when we thought about it."

"Thank you all the same." Balin repeats. "Both of you."

"My pleasure." I reply, patting him in the shoulder as we gaze into Erebor. Thorin then steps inside, wistful, reminiscent expression clouding his eyes.

"I know these walls." He murmurs emotionally. "These halls. This stone." He says as he touches the nearest wall. I move aside to let Bilbo look inside. "You remember it, Balin." He whispers. A statement. "Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin replies, stepping inside, as well. We all then step into the mountain, most of us for the first time, I think. I then look with Nori and Gloin at the engraving over the door. Runes, with a carving of what I assume is the throne of the King Under the Mountain. I see a round jewel depicted above the throne. The Arkenstone.

"Herein lays the Seventh Kingdom of Durin's Folk." Gloin reads.

"I never imagined this...not in my wildest dreams." I murmur. I let my eyes roves, committing this moment to memory.

I never want to forget this.

"May the Heart of the Mountain unite all Dwarves in defense of this home." Gloin reads. I swallow.

"May it, indeed." I reply, licking my lips. I fear we'll need defense if Smaug wakes up. Bilbo is gazing at the carving in both admiration and confusion. He admired the carving, but couldn't understand what it was.

"The Throne of the King." Balin explains. Bilbo nods.

"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asks. Balin gives him a look like 'do you honestly not know?'.

"The Arkenstone." He replies.

"Arkenstone." Bilbo repeats. He then frowns. "And what's that?" I can't help but laugh. Apparently, no one told Bilbo yet.

"The very Heart of the Mountain." I explain. "The jewel to top all jewels."

"It is also, Master Burglar...why you are here." Thorin adds.

"I swore someone told you." I tell him, frowning.

"No." Bilbo replies, looking a bit bewildered. I sigh.

"Well...it is. You are here to retrieve it." He pales, and swallows, coming to understand his task. May Mahal and Durin protect him.


	13. The Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities

**FINALLY! THEY ARE IN EREBOR! YYYAAAYYYYY! I AM SERIOUSLY _SO_ HAPPY TO _FINALLY_ GET THE COMPANY HERE, TO THEIR HOMELAND. I JUST HOPE I DID THE MOMENT JUSTICE. DID YOU LIKE IT? SORRY FOR THE KIND OF LACK OF MITHRA. I JUST...REALLY WANTED TO GET THE DWARVES TO EREBOR BEFORE I LET MYSELF GET TO THE FOLKS IN LAKE-TOWN TOO MUCH. I _LOVE_ THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU DO, TOO. **

**GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

Kili is groaning and mumbling incoherently as he lays on the sheets.

"Oh, Durin, Kili." I mumble, glancing at the leg, where a scarlet stain pervades his pants leg.

"Can you two not do something?" Fili asks desperately. I frown.

"Whatever Oin needs to do, no matter how aggressive the treatment, I can take some of the pain, which may also help the healing, but...I am not a full Elf. I can help, but cannot entirely heal." I reply. Fili nods.

"Whatever can be done, let's do it. He's running out of time." He replies, holding his brother's head in support. I nod.

"Oin?" I ask. He frowns.

"I need herbs. Something to bring down his fever." I frown.

"He feels like ice to me." Oin frowns.

"Perhaps that's the weather. He's burning up now." I frown in thought. He was colder than the weather would leave him, I am sure. Perhaps his body is desperately trying to fend off the disease by heating him to feverish temperatures.

"I have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard mumbles, drawing his herb pouch off a shelf and withdrawing it's contents.

"They're no use to me. Do you have kingsfoil?" I nod. Yes, that would help. Bard frowns.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Kili groans as I pour the hot water Bofur brought into the wound, regrettably making Kili groan loudly in agony. I mop up the run-off with a clean rag and repeat the process during this intercourse.

"Pigs? Weed?" Bofur repeats, nodding to himself. "Right." He then returns to Kili's side.

"Don't move. Your sister will kill me if you die." I scoff as Bofur leaves the house.

"Where can he go?!" I call back, but he's already gone. I look back to Kili and help rinse and bath the wound as best I can. I wish to Valar that Bofur gets back with Athelas in time.

This has to work! I can't bear to watch Fili go through your loss, Kili! Be strong!

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"You want me to find a jewel?" Bilbo asks as we- -Balin, really- - lead him toward the treasure hall.

"A large, white jewel, yes." Balin replies.

"That's it?" Bilbo asks, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Only, I'd imagine there are quite a few down there." I chuckle.

"Bilbo, from what I hear, you can't mistake it."

"Indeed." Balin adds. "There is only one Arkenstone, and you'll know it when you see it." Bilbo frowns.

"Right." We continue down the hall for a few steps before Balin halts.

"In truth, lad...I do not know what you will find down there."

"Hopefully not Smaug, but I fear he'll wake eventually." I add. Balin nods.

"Right. And, Bilbo, you needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonor in turning back." I gulp, hoping that Bilbo wanted to fulfill his mission, but I understand if he didn't want to. Balin and I shared a glance of understanding. Bilbo squares his shoulders bravely.

"No, Balin." He says resolutely, but there is a trace of fear as he shakes his head. "I promised I would do this...and I think I must try." I grin at him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Bilbo. In truth, I would go with you, but then Smaug would find us for sure. I don't have a Hobbit's stealth or lightness of foot." I reply. he chuckles.

"No. I suppose I am singularly qualified for this, so I alone will go. I wouldn't ask you yo come even if you were a Hobbit." I grin and Balin and I chuckle.

"It never ceases to amaze me."

Bilbo grins, unsure to what Balin is referring. "What's that?"

"The courage of Hobbits." Balin replies. "Go now, with as much luck as you can muster."

"May Mahal and Durin protect you." I add. Bilbo gulps, but nods grimly. He then starts down the hall.

"Oh, Bilbo?" Balin calls.

"Hmm?" The Hobbit replies.

"If there is, in fact, a, um, a live dragon down there...don't waken it." Bilbo pales.

"Smaug may be long dead, though. No one has seen him in sixty years, Bilbo. Our luck may hold." I assure him and he chances a smile. "Balin, let's head back." I say, arm around Balin's shoulders, still marveling at the Mountain and the fact that we are here at last. Erebor lives up to the tales Uncle and Balin told my brothers and I growing up. "Remember what you found in the Goblin Tunnels, if any remains." I call over my shoulder. Bilbo gets what I am hinting at, but Balin does not. I grin at him. "His courage." I explain, feeling guilt at the lie. Balin nods.

"I'm afraid he'll have need of it before long." I nod, sighing.

"Bilbo will come through, like many times before. I have faith in him."

"I do, too, but it is a daunting task to ask of anyone." I nod.

"Indeed. He is the only one who could evade Smaug if he's still alive, though. No Dwarf can match a Hobbit's stealth and speed." Balin grunts in agreement.

"So he is." We're now back to the door, where everyone waits.

"Bilbo's headed down to the treasure room. He'll find the Arkenstone and bring it back safe." I assure everyone, and they cheer softly, afraid of the echoes the empty halls of Erebor may create. After a good ten minutes or more, we feel a rumble in the earth, shaking the mountain subtly. I pale. Oh, no.

Smaug had awoken.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asks fearfully. Balin swallows.

"That, my lad..." he replies heavily, "was a dragon." I lick my suddenly dry lips.

"Oh, Bilbo...please be safe." I whisper.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Despite the lingering shred of hope I have in the Althelas, I wonder if it will work. If the poison is not too deep in his blood to be cleansed.

Kili may be doomed either way. But no. We have to _try_. We can't just let Kili die.

However, a sudden tremor rattles the house and I pale. That can only mean one thing; Smaug is awake. The Dwarves till now have to face the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities. Alone.

"Da?" Tilda whimpers. bard frowns, and we share a glance. We both know what it means and the possible repercussions.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain adds worriedly. We cannot go now. We have to wait for Kili to heal. If he will heal at all. Without Elvin medicine, is trying even worth it?

I shale myself and keep moping at the wound. We really need that plant. My chanting is only doing so much, though Kili looks a little less pained now. I can only keep it up so long, so I use it sparingly while we wait for Bofur to try to find Athelas.

"You should leave us. Take your children. Get out of here." Fili advises.

"Bard, if you are to survive...if Laketown is to survive, evacuation may be in order." I add. He frowns.

"And go where?" He asks. "There is nowhere to go."

"The forest is better than nothing!" I tell him. "I know these lands. I could tell you good places to camp. You'd be away from Laketown should the Company perish and Smaug be unleashed." Tilda frowns.

"Are we going to die, Da?" She asks, voice a fearful whimper.

"No, darling." He assures her, but everyone can see the lie.

"The dragon." She persists. "It's going to kill us." Again, Bard catches my eye and we share a look. I know what he hides in the rafters. A reminder of a past failure...

And the one chance at redemption. Bard swallows, takes a few steps to his right, and reaches up. He grabs the shaft of the Black Arrow, yanking it from the cords that kept it up. He turns to us, his face resolute and grim.

"Not if I kill it first." He growls, holding the Arrow with determination.

"I will help you." I add, standing beside him. "You will not face that beast alone."

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

The rumbles continue intermittently. Some are larger than others. I wonder if Laketown feels them. I hope they do not. I know Bofur worries and I know he's worried right now, and...I don't want his burden increased. I have faith in Bilbo, no doubt, but...

The longer he is down there, the more I begin to wonder if Bilbo has been roasted or eaten. However, another thought then occurs to me. If Bilbo were dead, why would Smaug not come roaring out of Erebor to take his wrath out on us? He must know we're here, or suspect at least, right? If Bilbo were vanquished, what's stopping Smaug from searching the Mountain for us? Perhaps that's why he is doing. Who knows? None can predict Smaug's actions or thoughts. It would be foolish to try. I chew my lip, my hood up against the wind.

"...Do you think Bilbo will survive?" Ori asks, sitting next to me. I sigh.

"None can say until we lay eyes on him, but...I have faith that Bilbo will not be lost. Smaug will not destroy our burglar."

"He is the Greatest of Calamities, Aili. How can a Hobbit hope to escape him?" I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Ori...Bilbo's advantage lays in his size. He can dodge under Smaug and around him much faster than Smaug can maneuver. Bilbo will be fine."

"Let's hope." Ori mumbles.

"That's all we _can_ do."

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

"Lady Mithra..." Bard replies, frowning.

"I will fight beside you. two archers are better than one." I point out. He frowns.

"Not when there is but one arrow twixt the pair of us. You don't even have a bow, Mithra...stay and tend to Kili. I fear he will need all the help he can get." And with that, he's gone. I bite my lip. I hate it when people make a good point against me helping. I _want_ to help bard, but know I can do little. there are bows in the Armory, though. I could slip in, grab a couple quivers and a strong bow, assisting Bard in ridding Middle-Earth of this pestilence. Once Kili is recovering, that is. I see now that I cannot forsake him. Even if I do not know the healing incantation, nor possess the magic needed to heal, I can still ease his suffering and that may tip the scales in our favor. I gulp and begin the chant anew.

Please hurry, Bofur.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"I'm worried about Bilbo." Ori mumbles, standing and watching as the hall we can see is illuminated with a fiery light. I gulp.

"Me, too, Ori." I rely.

"Give him more time." Thorin growls. Balin scoffs incredulously.

"Time to do what?" he asks, "To be killed?" Thorin turns to him.

"You're afraid." He muses.

"This shocks you? There is a dragon in there and a Hobbit facing him alone. Yes, we are afraid, Uncle. Are you not?" I reply.

"I also fear for _you_." Balin adds, pointing at Thorin. "A sickness lay upon that treasure hoard. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad!" Thorin scowls, but I can see traces of the old fear return. He knows the risk of entering Erebor, the risk of falling to the Gold Sickness.

"I am _not_ my grandfather." He growls, turning and facing away from Erebor and in that moment, I see the statue of Thror, the great face level with Uncles in a manner that is both awe-inspiring, and slightly terrifying. It could spell danger for us if Thorin falls, but it may not even be a sign of anything but the angle at which I stand. I then lick my lips, striding away from the spot.

"You're not yourself." Balin replies. "The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in the- -"

"I will _not_ risk this quest for the life of one burglar." I pale. _"I will not risk this quest for one dwarf. Not even my own kin."_ He'd said nearly those exact words to Kili and Kili, before we left Lake-town. I can't tell if it means anything, but...it worries me all the same.

"Bilbo." Balin replies, incredulous. "His name...is Bilbo." I take a deep breath as the seconds tick by and more flames light the hall. Thorin doesn't move. I groan aloud.

"Oh, to Valhalla with it!" I snap, drawing my bow and notching an arrow to it before charging into Erebor, regardless of the outcries and commands for me to go back. I will not abandon Bilbo to a dragon's wrath.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I feel a sudden animosity in the air, coupled with something...foul. Something evil. I try to ignore it and focus on relieving Kili's pain, but the feeling only grows. I then look up at Sigrid appears to hear something outside the house and goes to the porch to investigate.

"Sigrid, come inside!" I bark. She does, only for an Orc to land in front of her. She screams and pulls the door closed as I leap off the bed, punching the Orc back and helping Sigrid bar the bar. "Get under the table!" I call. "Bain, help your sisters!" I slam an Orc into the wall, grabbing a knife in it's belt and slicing it's neck. I whirl and stick another in the eye, dodging another blow before pulling the knife out and kicking an Orc away from Oin and almost simultaneously slicing the head off the one Fili grapples with. The girls are under the table and Bain is trying to fend off the Orcs that keep coming through the roof. I keep spinning and slicing, but more appear, crowding the already cluttered home, which makes fighting a tad more difficult.

Just as all hope seems lost, Tauriel appears in the doorway, stabbing an Orc while surveying the scene briefly. "Well met, Earthstrider." She notes. I frown.

"I bed to differ, Tauriel!" I call back, finishing an Orc with a twist of the neck.

"It might be better if you had your weapons." She muses, tossing a knife into an Orc. I grin and pull it out, relishing the feel of my blades returned. the bow and quiver and other knives are in a bag I don't have time to retrieve.

"It would. Le hannon (thank you)." She nods and we continue fighting when Legolas suddenly drops in from the roof.

"Earthstrider." He greets, joining the fight. It's all chaotic and yet somehow rhythmic at once as we clear the house of Orcs. One tries to escape, but Legolas dispatches him with an Orc over the porch to propel the escapee upwards, then slicing it's head off. I then take note of the blade he's using; Orcrist.

Thorin's blade. I forgot he kept it.

"Legolas, that's Thorin's blade." He turns to me.

"It is of the Elves. It belongs with Elves." I frown.

"Thorin found it in a troll hoard. He uses it."

"It is not his to use." Legolas growls with finality. We reenter the house. Bain is surveying the wreckage of his house.

"You killed them all." He mumbles.

"If was us or them." I reply.

"And there are others." Legolas adds, striding swiftly to the door. "Tauriel, Mithra. Come." He orders. I take a step toward Fili.

"My place is with these Dwarves, Cundu (Prince)." Tauriel hesitates, not saying a word. She then looks down to see Kili writhing on the floor. I pale and kneel as Oin and I check him over. Our fears are confirmed.

"We're losing him!" Oin cries. Tauriel's eyes widen.

"Where is Bofur?!" I add. "Anyone seen him?" Legolas looks on but says nothing, except...

"Tauriel." He repeats and she looks distraught, but she moves toward the door. I pale.

"If you leave, muinthel (sister), he will die. I can't heal him. I'm a hybrid." She freezes and Bofur, as if on cue, appears with the plant. Or, at least, that's what I gather from Tauriel whispering 'Athelas' and returning to the doorway clutching a bundle of the plant. I breath a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asks, confused. Tauriel fingers the plant for a moment, deliberating.

"I'm going to save him." She replies after a moment.

I stand up. "If you are going to perform the ritual, do it now, Tauriel. He's fading. Fast."

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"Aili! Have you lost your senses?!" Uncle roars, charging after me. I grin. My plan had worked. He had come after me.

"No more than you have, if you are here." I reply.

"Only to bring you back." I dodge his grab at my arm and continue walking.

"No, Uncle. I will _not_ abandon my friend. Not to Smaug, not to _anything_." I retort, picking up the pace, flinching against the heat flaring up in the hallways. If Smaug's breath is this hot from this distance...how could Bilbo survive?

"Let us make haste, then." He grumbles, and I grin as we charge together toward the treasure hall. When we arrive (Thorin leading the way), we can't help but pause in awe at the sheer amount of gold contained here. I had never imagined such a hoard. I was so shocked, I nearly forgot why I was here. Thankfully, I was reminded as Bilbo came running, panting, up the stairs to my left.

"You're alive!" Thorin and I cheer. He came to a halt.

"Not for much longer." He gasps.

"Thank Mahal." I whisper, smiling, arm around his shoulders in support.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asks. I frown.

"Doesn't matter." I reply.

"The dragon's coming." Bilbo adds.

"The Arkenstone?" Thorin asks again.

"Let's worry about that after we kill the dragon, Uncle!" I muse.

"Did you find it?" Uncle presses with such a cool tone, I swore he was someone else.

"Uncle, that doesn't matter right now. We must leave." I reply. "Before Smaug arrives." He doesn't even blink. "Come on."

"She's right, Thorin." Bilbo mumbles. "We have to get out of here." However, Thorin's sword blocks our path. I pale.

"Uncle, let's go." I suggest. His eyes...They aren't the eyes that beheld his kingdom for the first time, swinging the door open for the first time in sixty years. These eyes are cold...and shining with the light off the gold. My eyes widen.

"Thorin?" Bilbo squeaks. The sword then points directly at Bilbo's chest, narrowly missing mine. I gasp.

"Thorin! Come _on_! We have to _go_! Worry about the Arkenstone later!" Nothing. Uncle doesn't react at all, striding forward and forcing Bilbo to back up.

"Thorin." Bilbo whimpers, fear in his eyes. I then grimace, using my bow to push the blade away.

"Uncle, please..." I whimper. Bilbo suddenly looks over Uncle's shoulder in fear, and I turn as thumping footsteps approach. I then gulp as Smaug himself comes into view. No wonder he's called the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities! He's _massive_! And terrifyingly impressive. The tales and songs haven't quite prepared me. Finally, Thorin looks and the pair take each other in. Suddenly, I am surrounded by Dwarves, each yelling defiantly. Everyone pauses as they take Smaug in and he registers them. He then roars and charges. I gulp, drawing my sword.

" _You will all burn!_ " He cries, voice shaking the room like thunder, booming and commanding attention. I take a deep breath. We can do this. We can outsmart a dragon is we all work together, right?


	14. To Heal and To Taunt a Dragon

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF MITHRA. EREBOR WAS MORE EXCITING AND HAD MORE CONSECUTIVE SCENES AND SCREEN-TIME THAN LAKETOWN. ANYWAY, TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL, I'M GIVING YOU A CHUNK OF MITHRA AT THE START, SO...HERE WE GO!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(M)

Tauriel calls for a mortar and pestle and chops the leaves as best and as quickly as she can with her fingers before crushing it with the pestle as fast as possible. While she is doing that, Bofur, Fili, Oin and I get Kili onto the table. Poor Kili is now delusional with agony, screaming and writhing, hardly in control of his own actions.

Fili, we have to calm him down or we won't be able to treat him!" I tell the prince. "Get on the table with him. Try to sooth him. I'll do the chanting again." I swallow and begin chanting again as Fili gets onto the table as instructed. Kili seems to calm enough for me to properly administer the magic. This has the effect of calming him further, just enough that he lays fairly still, though his legs move with an apparent mind of their own. Tauriel at this point is done preparing the athelas and hurries over.

"Hold him down. This is immensely painful, but it will cure him of the poison." She tells us and we're able to do so without him struggling too much. She begins chanting, eyes closed and body subtly swaying as she moves the athelas between her fingers skillfully, with a practiced air. I wonder how often she must do this to be _this_ acquainted with the enchantment. She then presses the plant to Kili's wound, pushing it deep inside. Kili unleashes a roar of agony no amount of my magic will sooth as the plant and spell do their work. The words cause pain only for the first half-minute, give or take, then it seems to pass, and Kili's clouded eyes turn to Tauriel, looking almost bewildered at her presence. Color creeps slowly back into his as Tauriel moves long the ritual, each word a command and every command apparently heeded by Kili's body and the poison within it. Fili looks to Tauriel as Kili lays still, and he watches her movements. It almost seems that he is waiting for her to do something that will hurt Kili again, but nothing seems to pain the Dwarf any more. He looks fairly at ease, now that the worst is past. For her part, Tauriel maintains eye contact with Kili as she chants, her hands and body swaying as the ritual apparently demands as if they were as easy as speaking.

I can't help feeling awed to be a part of this healing ritual. Truly, she is meant to heal, not fight.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Fire flares behind us as we dive down the stairs, landing on a small over-poured pool of gold. I end up practically in Dwalin's arms, having slipped a little. I flush a little and hurriedly pick myself up. My heart is pounding a mile a minute and I can't hear anything but it's thunderous beats.

We tear down a hall just as Smaug spews flames up to the ceiling, and they come spewing down. We just got into the hall before the flames would have consumed us. Behind me I could hear Uncle's roars of pain, but couldn't turn to look. When we arrive in the side room, we find Uncle running toward us, with _flames_ covering his back.

" _Uncle_!" I scream. He rolled, tearing the flaming garment off. He then stands, as if nothing had happened. "You alright?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes. Now, come on." He calls, leading the way down to the next hall. I see that the fire touched the only remaining shirt on his back and pray that his skin hadn't gotten burned. We creep as silently as possible into a hall that leads out into the main area, which is a labyrinth of walkways that have no sidelines or railing at all. This cavern is _huge_. However, this means that Smaug can see us virtually wherever we are, which puts us at a bit of a disadvantage, even given Smaug's size. Thorin orders us to shush while we scan for the dragon.

"We've given him the slip." Dori chirps in a whisper. I frown.

"Not Smaug. He can smell us, you know." I reply.

"I agree." Dwalin mumbles. "He's too cunning for that." Everyone nods.

"So where to now?" Bilbo asks.

"Good question." I reply. "Uncle?" He frowns, thinking for a moment.

"The western guard room." He decides. "There may be a way out." I nod.

"Good. Then we can sneak back in and come up with a plan to kill him, right?" Thorin frowns.

"Something like that, yes."

"It's too high. There's no chance that way.

"It's our only way." Thorin surmises grimly. "We have to try." I gulp. If Smaug catches us... I look around in wonder, however, marveling at the sheer grandeur Erebor displays.

"This place is amazing." I whisper before I can stop myself.

"Admire later, lass. Keep going." Dwalin hisses back. We walk on in tense silence, all ears craning for the slightest- -

What was that? I look down and see a coin on the ground. I pale. Oh, no...did Bilbo have coins caught in his clothes? Seems so. We all freeze as the echoes ring out. Bilbo is patting himself down, bewildered that a coin should- -Mahal! Smaug is right above us!

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Tauriel ties off the bandage neatly and efficiently, and I am also surprised by the amount of tender care she takes with Kili. More so than any other person I have seen her treat. She was something of a guard medic, learning from the healers so there would be less chance of fatalities in the field, if it came to that. She was prepared and able to treat many injuries, at least well enough to last the injured until they arrived back in Thranduil's palace. I smile. This whole romance thing is new to me, but sweet and innocent all the same. I can easily read their feelings, though they are young. They will grow. I can tell.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a pleasure to witness." I smile.

"Indeed. My only regret is not knowing how and not having enough magic to do it myself." Oin waves my words away.

"Away with yeh, lass! Relieving pain is just as important as cleaning and binding the wound. Too much pain will kill a man, or knock him senseless. Better to keep that from happening." I sigh.

"You're right. I am sorry I couldn't do more for Kili, just the same." Fili slowly takes my hand.

"Mia...you were amazing. Left on our own, we wouldn't have had much of a clue what to do beyond Oin's knowledge. You recalled what to do and brought a level head to things. Thank you." I blush a little and turn to watch Tauriel finish her work.

"That...is nice of you to say, Fili." I reply, smiling and squeezing his hand. It feels nice, holding hands like this.

"Tauriel." Kili calls softly. She turns and her face softens.

"Lie still." She instructs. He breaths heavily, still gazing at her.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She is far, far away from me..." he tells her, a wistful regretful tone to his voice. His words pain Tauriel at his lack of recognition. She was here, but in his state, he didn't know her. "She walks in starlight in another world." This tips me off that maybe he does know who the Elf before him is, but maybe not why. He smiles a little, too weak to do much of anything right now. "It was just a dream." He whispers, frowning. I tilt my head. Did Kili...think Tauriel was still in Mirkwood and that she...didn't feel what he felt? Mahal, these two are clueless. They share a strong bond, even if they don't know it yet. He slowly moves his hand to half-take hers. She moves her fingers and lets him. "Do you think she could have loved me?" He asks. She doesn't know how to respond, so she stays silent, conflicted and confused.

I am, too, the longer I think on it. Fili and I are very close. We've gotten closer since that night in the hotel, and I can't tell how far I want this to go. I wonder if that is what Tauriel is going through. I step forward, stroking a little hair from the exhausted Dwarf's face.

"Rest, Kili. Get your strength back." I whisper. He obediently lets his eyes close. Tauriel looks at me gratefully as Kili slips off to sleep.

I then go to the porch to let myself catch my breath and collect my thoughts.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

No one dares breath as the dragon passes overhead. Then, as the bulk of his form recedes, Thorin motions us onward. We tip-toe over, breathing scarce for fear of making an echo that will betray us. Creeping along with the threat of a dragon over your head is not fun at all. We eventually get so far away and enclosed from the main area Smaug still patrols, we feel safe enough to run for it.

"Stay close." Thorin orders. The sight that greets us around the corner churns my stomach and nearly makes me gag.

The ground is carpeted with the bodies of Dwarves in a half-decayed, hideous state before a collapsed exit.. I turn and let out a whimper of pain for these poor souls. Tears fill my eyes and leak down my cheeks. Ori looks ready to puke, so I offer him a hug. He gratefully buries his head in my shoulders.

"That's it, then." Dwalin surmises grimly. "There's no way out." Thorin swallows thickly, pain etched into his face at the loss of so many of his people.

"The last of our kin." Balin tells Bilbo, who looked mournful, but a little confused. "They must have come here, hoping beyond hope..."

"Only to have it crushed." I finish, as Ori pulls away and wipes his face.

"We could make for the mines. Might last a few days." Balin suggests hopelessly. I frown. This wasn't _that_ hopeless, right? I mean, we didn't come all this way just to give up and retreat, right?

"Balin, we can't just give up! We have to think of something, some way to outsmart the beast. That's all." I say, swallowing thickly. "There's still hope."

"Yes." Thorin agrees, stepping into the midst of the corpses and facing us. "I will not die like this; cowering, clawing for breath." He then gets a fire to his eyes. "We make for the forges." I let my eyes widen and jaw drop. That's so insane...it may just work!

"Brilliant, Uncle!" I agree, grinning.

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin points out.

"Not if we split up." Thorin replies. I blink. Yeah...but he'll probably get some of us.

"Thorin...we'll never make it" Balin muses grimly.

"Some of us might." Thorin replies.

"Where's your optimism?" I tease, "We've only got to avoid Smaug and keep him away until we get to the forges. No big deal. We made it here, didn't we?"

"By a stroke of luck." Balin counters. I roll my eyes.

"And stealth."

"What stealth? We're _Dwarves_ , Aili." Nori points out, I sigh.

"Look, my point is, Uncle's plan may just work. I say we try it." No one looks thrilled at the idea, but no one has a different plan.

"Lead him to the forges." Thorin instructs. "We kill the dragon." He swallows, and I can't help the swelling reckless abandon growing inside me."If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." He concludes, a proud display of sheer willpower.

"I'm with you, Uncle." I reply, bowing my head a little. He nods gratefully.

"That's all I can ask."

"Now, let's go kill a dragon."

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I am suddenly joined by Fili. I nod in greeting, still mulling things (where he and I stand now, the prophecy, the chances of the others actually killing Smaug and reclaiming Erebor, etc...) over.

"You alright?" He asks. "I don't think magic comes free." I shrug.

"I am a little drained, but not too much, which probably means I could've- - _should_ 've- -done more. I'm sorry." Fili frowns and moves to take my wrist. I flinch, jerking slightly before reminding myself that this was _Fili_ , and he would _never_ hurt me. He seems to take note of it before moving on.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, Mia. You saved my brother. Granted, Tauriel did, too, but...you did what you could before she showed up. You _tried_ , for no reason other than a simple want to help. That means a lot to me...I hope you know that." I blink, swallowing thickly.

"Thank you. I...Fili...This is all so new to me." I reply, shaking my head in bewilderment at why I was changing so much, so quickly. Fili tilts his head.

"What is?" I swallow.

"Caring. Being a part of a group for longer than a month or so." I confess, shrugging.

"And yet, you're not running. You stay, even though you can't understand why." I nod.

"I just...want to. I don't feel bored or restless here...with you and...and the company..." He smiles.

"I like having you around. Kili and Aili aren't as good with swords as I am, and Dwalin is too advanced. No one else is ever in the sparring mood. I'd also have to instruct some if I really wanted to fight." I laugh.

"Indeed. I feel like you would be a good teacher, though."

"Maybe. Perhaps I'll help train the Dwarves once we settle in Erebor and restore it to it's original glory." I frown.

"You act as though it is a given, when Smaug still lives and the prophecy hangs over our heads." He sighs.

"In truth, I don't know what to think. I tell myself that we will make it, that our quest will be completed and that Dwarves once more live in Erebor. I chose to believe that we will make it, instead of letting myself succumb to doubt and worry." I take a breath.

"How? I can't seem to get myself to truly think we'll make it. There's always something I think will go wrong." He lets his eyes close, leaning his head against the wall behind us.

"You think I don't have doubts? I do. I only refuse to let them weight me down. I chose to keep trying, keep moving forward to the best of my ability. I chose to have faith in the goal we strive toward." He then swallows, looking me dead in the eyes. "And in time, I hope you can come to see that, as well." I gulp.

"I...I like to think we'll succeed, but..."

"That's all we can do, Mia. Honestly, we try and we try, but there is no guarantee that we'll really get to our endgame. And yet, we don't give up." I smile.

"We?"

"You're here, aren't you?" He points out.

"Yes...with you. I think it may even be _because_ of you." I immediately want to take that back. I- -no, I don't. I...I like that. I believe it. Oh, Valar, I've done it now!

"Mia...why do you think I keep challenging you?" I shrug, speechless. What will he say? Why would he not reject me? I am a hybrid, he is a prince, the Crown Prince, of Erebor, fer Mahal's sake! He wouldn't want- -what?!

He's...

He's kissing me?!

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"Aili, you're with me and Bilbo. You are not to leave my sight." Thorin orders. I swallow, but nod. We're really doing this...oh, Mahal. Smaug will be on us as soon as we sprint away. I take a deep, steeling breath before Thorin begins the run, Bilbo and I hot on his heels. We hear wings flapping in seconds.

" _Flee. Flee!_ " Smaug taunts wickedly, landing on outcroppings of rock and striding ever closer, but in no hurry. " _Run for your lives._ " After all, he was the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities. He knew he'd catch us. Or, he thought he did. We'd show him different. I notch an arrow to my bow and come to a halt with Thorin and Bilbo. " _There is nowhere to hide._ " Smaug adds smugly, his large head swiveling on that insanely long neck to create a definitely serpentine look about him, which made him all the more terrifying. Then, as Smaug drew near, Dori and his group of Ori and Bombur call and get his attention. Remarkably, the plan works and Smaug goes after them. Then, Dwalin, Dwalin, and Nori call him and off he goes. This is working better than I thought it would. We just need to keep this up and hope Smaug doesn't catch on before we can implement our plan.

"Come on!" Thorin calls and I remember that we're supposed to be running to the forges. I shake myself and sprint over, catching up quickly and following Uncle's lead. We run and run down halls and across caverns and then we've arrived.

"Uncle!" I call, turning into the doorway.

"Thorin!" Bilbo calls breathlessly. He turns. Before he can reply or move, Smaug appears around the bend. I pale, drawing a little further into the door. Thorin takes a step back.

"Follow Aili!" Thorin orders. "Aili, watch Bilbo! Get the forges lit!" I nod grimly.

"Aye."

"Thorin." Bilbo whimpers worriedly.

"Come, Bilbo!" I call, pulling Bilbo back just as Smaug sends flames down the hall. I head into the forges with Bilbo hot on my heels to avoid the fire. Once it's past, I run back into the hall, watching helplessly as Smaug dives down a cavern, presumably after my uncle. "THORIN!" I scream, but he can't hear me. I am frozen for a moment, wondering if I just lost my uncle. I then gulp, remembering Uncle's orders. Setting my jaw, I spin on my heel and prepare to complete our mission and rid Erebor of this usurper. That is, until the others show up, taking in the scene at a glance.

"Thorin!" Dwalin cries, looking over the edge. I look over, too, and find Smaug raging downward and I then catch a glimpse of Uncle, swinging downward on some kind of swing, I'm assuming. Dwalin then sets his jaw and sends his ax into some mechanism for the swings.

"How will that- -"

"Hold on!" Dwalin calls, and I watch as Uncle then comes zooming upwards, achieving a headstart with the time it took Smaug to turn around and start heading back up, but he makes up the difference with startling speed. Smaug then catches a piece of the swing in his mouth, yanking the entire thing, even the mechanisms above where we were, down.

Thorin lands right on Smaug's mouth and my eyes widen as Smaug seems to smirk. Uh-oh...

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

Neither of us are entirely sure, when we recount the story later, who had started the kiss, really. Could have been either of us.

What we do know is that it is as if we were coming alive for the first time, sending a new breath and fire into our lungs as we deepen the kiss. All too soon, we need air and reluctantly break apart, leaning our foreheads together, breathing in our mingling scents.

"Menu zirup men." He whispers, hand on my cheek tenderly. I let my eyes close, kissing his palm on impulse. I found it far better to act on these impulses and not fight them.

"Gi melin. (I love you.)" I reply, knowing full well he had announced his feelings in his own language, and yet didn't fully understand what was said. So I reciprocated.

"...Are you going to translate first, or..?" Fili asks, chuckling, thumbing my cheek gently. I laugh.

"I just told you I love you, dork!" He smirks.

"And I told you that you complete me." I pull away a little, blushing.

"I...I have never...never been spoken to like that..." I mumble. He pulls me in for another kiss.

"I have never spoken to someone like this before. I am just as new at this as you are, amralime (my love)."

"Glad to hear it. I was thinking you had ladies waiting for you in the Blue Mountains, but...seeing as you're available..." I tease, actually kind of meaning it.

"Never. I knew no connection like this with anyone but you." He replies. I take a breath to compose myself, and put my lips to his and we share another tender moment under the moon with not a care but each other for the moment.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Smaug slowly opens his mouth, taking his time, enjoying his victory. I pale, but can't do anything, as Thorin leaps off in the nick of time. I breath a sigh of relief before running to the mechanism for the swing Uncle had grabbed.

"Help me!" I cry. "I don't- -Oh. Thanks." I say as Nori slams the lever, nearly taking it off completely. It does the trick and Thorin soars toward us. Nori and I scream Thorin's name as he nears us and pull him onto the ledge that houses these mechanisms as a wave of flames rises toward us. I hug Uncle to me and we stay for but a moment before getting up and sprinting toward the others.

"I told you to light the forges!" Uncle cries.

"I don't know how and you needed help!" I reply, pushing myself harder as we make it to the forge. Uncle groans, but doesn't comment further. He then pales when he realizes that these _huge_ forges are long gone out and stone-cold.

"The plan's not gonna work. These furnaces are stone-cold." Dwalin surmises.

"He's right." Balin agrees, coming to Thorin. "We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." I grin, catching Uncle's eyes as a wild, insane idea came over us.

"Have we not?" Thorin asks. I clap his shoulder.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask. He nods, moving closer to Smaug, who was still rising from the mines. This was insane, but we have had luck with the insane plans so far, so...

Here goes nothing. Time to taunt a dragon.


	15. FINALE: What have We Done!

**I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY GIRLS AND THE WAY THEY FIT INTO THE MOVIES AND ALL THAT JAZZ! PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT AND LET'S GET GOING, SHALL WE?**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

(A)

"I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" Thorin calls. Smaug roars in response.

"You must be ashamed, Smaug. Lowly Dwarves duped the so-called Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities. Guess you are not all they claim you are!" Smaug comes into view then, coming up slowly, clawing the sides on the mine and heaving himself up.

"You have grown slow, and fat, in your dotage, _slug_!" Thorin adds. Once we see Smaug's eyes ignite in outrage, we whirl. "Take cover. Go!" Thorin calls, ducking behind a pillar. I turn to my side against a pillar just in the nick of time as a wave of flames sweeps toward us. All is heat and blinding light for a moment and just when I think I will catch on fire and die, it's over. I wait with bated breath to see if it worked. If not...we're doomed. Suddenly, just as we were about to give up, flames roar to life in the bowels of the furnaces and roar upward. I will never forget the sight as long as I live. The mighty and legendary Forges of the Dwarves are roaring with life once more.

"Ha! Our insane plan worked, Uncle!" I cheer and, again, am struck with the desire for the company of those in Laketown, but that's wiped away as Smaug rams into the pillars we'd hid behind and we all run away and into the forge room. Thorn strides with confidence and surety.

"Bombur, get those bellows working!" He orders, then whirls as Smaug keeps ramming the gates. He'll be inside in no time... "Bilbo! Aili!" Uncle calls. Bilbo nods. "Up there." He says, pointing to a lever on a platform on top of a staircase. "On my mark, pull that lever." We nod and sprint off. I know why Uncle bade me go with Bilbo. Bilbo needs protection and someone to have his back. I am also the only one that didn't know the layout of this place or any other useful tidbit that plays into his plan. Just as Bilbo and I reach the lever, Smaug breaks through and comes storming into the forge, all fury and menace, growling low in his throat, his inner fire nigh on bursting out. He storms toward Bilbo and I without apparently seeing us, until he catches Thorin out of the corner of his eye. His massive head swings around and he growls, eyes narrowing in the promise of fiery revenge. Smaug then turns and stalks toward Uncle. "NOW!" Thorin roars. Bilbo and I shake ourselves and leap up, grabbing the lever and yanking it down.

This unleashes a massive wave of water from the statues lining the wall holding the lever. It slams into Smaug, extinguishing the fire in his mouth seconds before Thorin would have been consumed. He slams into the forges twice before flapping up and veering drunkenly about, roaring in fury. With Bombur at the bellows, the furnaces are not extinguished in the deluge, which trickles off and starts water wheels that power the carts on thick steel wires above us. Smaug comes back and comes toward Thorin again. Just then, there is a flash of blue fire. And again.

Suppose that's what a flash-flame is. Balin was to make them. I now remember Thorin asking Balin if he still knew how. It doesn't go anything but annoy Smaug, however. It may as well be a bee sting. Above us, Bifur and Gloin slice through a wire of carts and that only makes Smaug stumble as the carts of ore slam to him. He doesn't stop for more than a few seconds. As Smaug struggles to get the wire off him, I realize why Thorin made all this apparently wasted effort to hurt Smaug; it was all about letting the gold heat up. Thorin pulls the chain to release the molten metal.

We're going to scald Smaug to death with molten gold. Somehow.

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

After all was said and done, and Fili and I had reentered the house, we help Sigrid whip up a little something to eat. We then swiftly scarfed it down before busying ourselves with gathering our things for tomorrow. Oin and Bofur were already smoking and deep in conversation on the ground before the fireplace. I chuckle fondly at them before making sure the dishes were done. That done, I sigh and suddenly Fili is hugging me from behind, muzzling my neck on tip-toes. I only resist for a moment before sinking in to the embrace.

"I love you, Mithra Earthstrider." I chuckle.

"I love you, too, Fili Durin." I reply, chuckling. "Amazing how easy it is to say."

"It is when you know it is true." He replies. I then blush.

"Fili...the children. And the others."

"Are in the other room." He replies softly, nuzzling me again. I can't hold in a giggle.

"Still."

"We can be quiet." I flush and break away.

" _Behave_ yourself, sir!" I hiss playfully. "Honestly, I would think you are a tween-ager, the way you're acting." I tease. he bats his eyelashes at me.

"Only cus I'm in love." I roll my eyes and leave to check on the kids after pecking Fili on the cheek. I find Tilda sitting on her bed, looking at one of the few books in the house. When I enter, she looks up and grins.

"You like that Dwarf, right?" She chirps. I flush. It's now clear she was eaves-dropping. Oh, Mahal.

"Tilda, sweetie...no eaves-dropping! I feel certain your father told you so. But...yes. I...yes, I do. Now, want me to read?" She squeals and all but throws the book at me in her enthusiasm. I sit with her on the bed, one arm around her shoulders, drawing the covers about us. The book was a cheering tale of Dale when it was not a ruin. it describes one child's pursuit of a wayward ball, the adventure leading all around town somehow. I peck Tilda's forehead when I am done and she snuggles under the covers, yawning. I chuckle fondly, smoothing a little of her hair away before leaving, blowing out the candle. I turn to find Sigrid and Fili in the doorway. Sigrid is in her nighttime smock and Fili has taken off the outer layers, leaving only a cotton shirt and trousers. I have to resist the temptation to kiss him.

"I was just about to read to her myself. You needn't have bothered." Sigrid tells me once I've closed the door.

"It's no trouble. You should get some sleep." I tell her. "You and your brother." She nods, shuffling off. I sigh. Fili then smiles.

"Where were we?" He whispers. I blush. This was a bit much yet, really...

"Fili, we need to get some rest. We all do." I say, raising my voice a tad on that last sentence. The Dwarves don't pay me any mind. I roll my eyes.

Typical Dwarves.

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

Smaug rears up suddenly and tears through the cord supporting the Dwarves. I pale, but relax when they roll out of the carts as Smaug stumbles and trips, slamming into the ground.

"Lead him...Gallery of..." Is all I catch as Thorin gives orders before running and grabbing a wheelbarrow. He then pilots it toward the stream of gold. I frown. What on Earth was Thorin's plan? Regardless, Smaug sends a cart whirling directly above Bilbo and my head, and I duck, grabbing Bilbo, as well. Then, as he continues to struggle, something hits the base of our ledge and it starts to fall. I pale and can't help a scream, still gripping Bilbo's shirt. I toss Bilbo off at a safe enough point and then leap off myself. I saw everyone heading in the same direction, more or less, as Thorin, taking a left turn to do so, so I pull Bilbo up and start running.

"Keep going, you two! Run!" Uncle calls as Smaug roars toward us. We sprint and half-roll, half-tumble down a smooth slanted exitway. We keep running and find ourselves in a gigantic open area that had multiple statues lining it. I scan it briefly, even as I keep running, and wonder what to do next.

The question is answered for me as Smaug comes bursting through the wall behind and above us. I cringe, pulling Bilbo down as a tapestry that must have been beautiful comes falling over us, shielding us from detection, inches from the pole.

" _You think you can deceive me, Barrel-Rider?!_ " Smaug roars and Bilbo lifts the tapestry an inch. I cock a brow at the title. Had Bilbo given himself that title, or had Smaug? Regardless, Bilbo's pale and shaky. I put an arm stealthily over him to reassure the Hobbit as Smaug scans the room for us. " _You have come from Laketown!_ "Smaug goes on. " _This...is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lakemen._ " I pale. Oh, no. He's realizing the best way to hurt us. The best way to exact revenge; killing those associated with us, for no other reason than vengeance and fury. I gulp, drawing Bilbo tighter to me. _"Those filthy cowards, with their long bows and Black Arrows!_ " Smaug growls, surveying the area carefully for any sign of living things. " _Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."_ I gasp as softly as I can. No! No, no, no! Bilbo and I tear out of the tapestry in unison.

"This isn't their fault!" Bilbo growls.

"We're acting on our own! They had nothing to do with this, I swear!" I add, trying not to let my fear get the better of me.

"Wait!" We cry. "You cannot go to Lake-town!" Bilbo snaps.

"This is our own quest, separate from them. Leave them be!" I add. Smaug freezes, pondering.

" _...You care about them, the two of you. Don't you?_ " He muses wickedly. I gasp. We'd just doomed them. Oh, Mahal help us! Bilbo and I charge forward defiantly as Smaug pivots to face us.

"No, but they are innocent of this. Leave them alone." I reply, sounding far braver than I really felt. I take Bilbo's hand and we bolster each other's courage.

 _"Good. Then you can watch them die."_ I swallow, paling and freezing up. Oh, Durin, NO! Smaug begins leaving and we're powerless to stop him. There's nothing we can do.

We failed. Bofur, my brothers, Oin...Mithra...they're all- -

"Here!" Uncle roars. I whirl, a glimmer of hope flaring. I spot Uncle on top of some kind of mold, I think. Smaug pauses. "You witless worm!" He adds and Smaug tenses.

" ** _You_** _._ " Smaug growls.

"I am taking back what you stole!" Thorin calls confidently. I smirk, somehow. Maybe...maybe this would work, after all. I now see what Thorin means to do; he means to let the gold out of the mold, where it will pour out and Smaug would succumb to the heat and weight of the molten metal. Maybe...maybe it will be enough. I pray it will be as Bilbo and I come to the other half, where Thorin stands, facing Smaug with no trace of fear.

" _You will take **nothing** from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of Men! **I** am King Under the Mountain!_ " Smaug roars, rearing up to come to eye level with Uncle, who doesn't back down. Bilbo pats my shoulder comfortingly and I just now realize that I had been chewing my nails in a fit of panic. I put my hand down, subtly spitting out the bits in my mouth.

"This is _not_ your kingdom!" Thorin replies, nonplussed. "These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we _will_ have our revenge!" I cock a- -oh, Mahal, we gotta move! Thorin shouts a command in Khuzdul while pulling a rope and a chain. I pull Bilbo away to a safe distance as the mold clatters to the floor, leaving Thorin hanging in mid-air, clinging to a chain. All is silent for several moments, tense and heavy, as we wait for the plan to work or fail. I have to admit...it's a shame we have to ruin this statue. It's _amazing_!

Then, just as the silence nears ten seconds long, the statue's eye bursts out in a stream of melted, boiling gold. From there, the statue burst it's pattern and came crashing down.

"Bilbo, watch out!" I call, but needn't have worried. This half is high enough to avoid the gold. Smaug stumbles back, reeling in shock. We all hold our breath again as we wait to see if that had taken care of our nemisis. I gulp, praying to Mahal that we wouldn't see Smaug again, that he would be sealed forever beneath the golden floor.

However, luck was not on our side as Smaug burst furth in a rage, gold flying everywhere as he stumbled blindly toward the exit.

" _Revenge?!_ " He roars. " _ **Revenge**?! I will show you revenge! _ He screams, shaking bits of gold all over the walls as he storms on to the gate. I pale. Oh, Durin protect that town! Somehow, please!

=#=#=#=#=

(M)

I hum to myself as I gather up blankets. Apparently, I am _that_ kind of girl, now that I am...courting someone. Oh, Valar, this is so new and so amazing! I hand them out, almost wanting to skip, but restraining myself. Fili grins and winks at me when I hand him his. I roll my eyes and move to put a few over Kili, who had been moved to the one cushioned armchair in the house, and he was asleep. I sigh, remembering how much pain this poor Dwarf endured. I gently move hair from his face. It's drenched in sweat, but his forehead no longer burns. I breath a sigh of relief.

"It scares me to think how close we came to losing him." Fili whispers, gazing with fondness and love at his little brother. Kili's face is peaceful, if not still slightly pained every once in a while.

"It scared me, too. I know how this feels, watching someone you love succumb to sickness." I reply. Fili takes my hand. I gulp. "My...my mother. She caught the Blue Mountain Virus. We were too far from any village to get help. She died...right in front of me." Fili takes me into his arms.

"Oh, Mia...I...I am so sorry. That...that's awful. I hope your mother is at peace at last, though." I nod, wiping my misty eyes.

"I do, too. I suppose we'll know when we go to Valhalla, though." Fili nods, releasing me and taking my hands again, our fingers interlacing in mutual comfort.

'Indeed."

Just then, a horrible quake rattles the house and we all freeze. There's something...ominous about this one. I scurry to the porch and view the mountain. I see red and orange light and pale. Oh, Mahal.

"Valar...no." I whimper.

"Amralime?" He asks. "What is i- -oh, no..." He trails off, catching sight of the mountain. We then hurry into the house, exchanging a glance. Everyone is gathered in the main area, all seeming to have some idea of what this means.

"Smaug is coming." I tell them grimly. "We need to leave."

=#=#=#=#=

(A)

"NNNOOOO!" I scream, racing after him, halting as Smaug smashes through the gate before taking off again. "No, no, no!" It's hopeless, but I keep running. Suddenly, Dwalin is grabbing my waist, hoisting me just high enough that my feet don't touch the ground. "Let me go!" I roar, wriggling. "Dwalin, please! LET GO!"

"Nay, lass!" He hisses. "Be still!" I buck and struggle as Smaug wriggles in mid-air to rid himself of the gold on his body. "Whether the poor souls live or die is in their hands now, Aili." Dwalin tells me. "There's naught we can do for them now." Finally, as if something struck a chord deep in me, I was still. I went slack, hopelessness and despair clenching my heart and oppressing my very soul, causing an agony unknown. I gulp, tears spilling out.

"Th-they're gone." I sob. "Smaug...we failed..." I whimper, burying my face in Dwalin's shirt, regardless of the fact that he was the least touchy-feely of all the Dwarves. I didn't care.

Smaug will kill everyone. Smaug will kill my brothers, my One, my friends, and the whole of Laketown. And I could do nothing about it.

Bilbo sums up the situation adequately with these words: "What have we done?"

 **...**

 **THE.**

 **END. WOW. I HAVE THOROUGHLY ENJOYED THIS AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT BOOK JUST AS MUCH! SEE YOU ALL THERE!**


End file.
